Bestial
by Ripley10
Summary: Low Jacobs just wanted to show New Species that humans could be kind. Bestial knew Low was all wrong for him. He assumed she hadn't seen how harsh the world was. But she had, and when Bestial left her she was reminded she couldn't count on anyone. When they meet years later, all Bestial wants is to show Low he's worth the risk to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, 6 Years Earlier

Chapter 1

Low took her crochet hook out of her backpack after sitting down at her desk. She glanced once at her bored-looking study hall instructor, and then back down at the soft green wool. She pulled at the ball, giving herself a little extra thread and began to work. She heard the snickers from the students around her, but she was used to them, and ignored it. She watched her fingers, hypnotized by the systematic motion of the hook: pull, twist, over, under. She felt her anxiety ease and her breathing even out.

"Hey, Loretta."

Low heard the all-too familiar voice of Vivian Jarvis, the pretty, perfect, and extremely nasty, queen of the school.

Low ignored her.

"Freak."

That was one of the minions.

"Grandma."

That was one of their favorite taunts. Low had arrived at this school, looking very different from most of the student body. Add to that her propensity toward "grandma hobbies," like crocheting, knitting, and crossword puzzles and it was the perfect recipe for a social pariah. Low was used to it; she hadn't been popular in her former schools, and she didn't expect to be here. No matter how many young adult novels she read, she knew that it highly unlikely that the dork in one school would ever become head cheerleader in another.

And Low didn't want to be head cheerleader anyway, so these girls could suck it.

Which they probably did, too.

Low's cheeks blushed hotly as soon as she had the thought, and she went back to her work. Her fingers gently caressed the wool. Some wools were stiff, and even oily, but this one wasn't. She'd found the color at her favorite shop, The Gnarled Knitter, and decided it was perfect. It was a dark green, like the color of the huge trees that had taken her breath away when she'd first come to northern California, but it wasn't pure. Grays and browns ran through the thread, and rather than looking like camouflage, it added depth to the color. But it was decidedly itchy, and Low refused to make an itchy blanket for the New Species she would give this to. Their lives had been uncomfortable enough. So she'd washed the skeins by hand, letting it soak in warm water, and then conditioning it. It took her forever to find the right washes and conditioners, because she knew how sensitive New Species were to scents. She rewound the wool, rubbing it against her cheek to test it's softness.

"Aw, Grandma loves her wool."

Ever since Low had moved in with her Uncle Coop four years ago, grandma was the most common name she heard. It had bothered her at first. All she was trying to do was focus and learn, to listen to her teacher's lectures instead of counting the number of sighs the person next to her made, or the way the fluorescent light flickered every five seconds. But it made her stick out like a sore thumb.

Low had ADD, Attention Deficit Disorder, and she'd been heavily medicated for most of her life. She hadn't recognized the difference between a medicated Low, and an unmedicated Low, until her mom had decided that it was made more sense to sell Low's Ritalin than give it to her daughter.

It was ironic; the sister of a sheriff arrested for dealing drugs. If her mother hadn't been selling it when she'd picked up Low from school, then she probably wouldn't have been given the stiff sentence that the judge had handed down. But she had, and in Massachusetts, where they'd lived, that came with a two-year minimum sentence. Low hadn't known anything was going on until a social worker arrived to pick her up from middle school and drove her to a group home. She'd stayed there for two hellish weeks. The girls there had taken one look at her and decided: victim. Low wasn't sure what it was about her that screamed, "kick me," but whatever it was, it seemed to broadcast itself universally to other girls. First in the group home, and then here, at her high school in California.

Low was able to function now with only a low dose of Ritalin, and that was all that mattered. She'd come up with strategies to help her learn. She recorded lectures on her phone while knitting, or making friendship bracelets, which ironically, no one wanted. She had scarves and blankets, hats, mittens, bracelets. She'd made adorable headbands with crocheted flowers, and it was all just piling up in her room.

Until she'd heard about New Species. Low was horrified, not by the New Species, but by what they'd suffered. They'd been created by Mercile, the same pharmaceutical company that made the Ritalin she'd taken every day. New Species were living, breathing test subjects for compounds meant to make super-soldiers. They'd crossed human DNA with that of apes and big cats, like lions and panthers, and then canine species, like wolves. Low made a mental note to google other sorts of canines, wondering if there were other wild canines beside wolves.

Thinking about New Species made her lose count of her stitches. She went back, counting quietly to herself. It was meant to be; all the work she'd been doing to keep herself focused in school now had a place to go. She'd asked her Uncle Coop for some numbers, males and females, and gone about putting together care packages. He'd been out to Reservation a few times, and had even met Justice North. He gave her an estimate, less than one hundred females, less than five hundred males.

That was seven hundred friendship bracelets, a hundred headbands, a hundred cute hats, seven hundred blankets… a hundred scarves. Her first package was almost finished. She'd gone through everything she already had, discarding anything that was too scratchy or… not good enough. She wanted to give the nicest things she had to them. She wanted them to see that people cared about them, and that despite their experiences in the past, not all humans were out to exploit them.

She lost count of her stitches again, and went back. This was the last blanket for this care package. She kept most of it in a plastic bag, worried that working on it in school would saturated it with weird smells, like Sloppy Joes, and whatever overpowering perfume Vivian wore. She pushed her desk a little bit closer to the open window. Now that she became aware of Vivian's perfume, it was all she could smell. A breeze wafted in from outside. Low shivered. She'd expected California to be much warmer, but when it rained, it could rival an autumn day in Massachusetts.

The bell rang, and she stuffed the blanket back in the bag, zipping it shut. One more class. She looked at her watch. The last class was an Advanced Placement English and took up the final two periods of the day. She could finish the afghan, bundle it into her uncle's car, and deliver it after school. She felt a shove at her side, and flew into the lockers, banging her shoulder and sucking in a breath.

"Excuse me, Loretta," a deep voice muttered.

Low resisted the urge to rub her arm, knowing that any sign of weakness would just be used against her. She'd find herself run into four more lockers, slamming into the same shoulder, before the day was over.

The boy who'd pushed her, Joseph Victors, was one of the golden boys of the school. She rolled her eyes at herself. How had she managed to piss off everyone in four years was beyond her. But still, she didn't want to change. She didn't want to up her medication, stop knitting, or change the way she dressed. She had a feeling, even if she did all those things, they'd still hate her.

Low pushed herself away from the locker and fixed the hat that slid low over her forehead. She adjusted it, running a hand over her tightly curled hair at the same time.

Someone plucked at her hat, removing it from her head, and then tossed it at Joseph's retreating figure.

"Ugh," he said, snatching it from the floor, glancing at it quickly, and tossing it into the garbage. "It had pubes all over it."

Tears came to Low's eyes and she looked at the floor quickly as her entire body flamed with embarrassment. The hallway erupted into laughter and she pushed through the bodies, almost running to her class. Another body slammed into hers, and she gave up, rushing instead to the nearest bathroom.

It was a one-stall bathroom, meant for teachers. She locked the door and gripped the sink, trying to stifle the sobs building in her chest. She caught a look at her face, and bit her lip. Her hair was wild, brown and gold, and fuzzing out around her head. Her golden brown eyes looked even lighter against her dark skin. She pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes, but she could still see her classmates' stupid, mocking faces.

She had three more months of school; she could do this. She pulled an elastic off her wrist and gathered her hair at the back of her head. She pulled it around her hair, not needing to tie it even once. Her cheeks were still red, and her neck was flushed. She heard the warning bell ring, but ignored it. The halls would be empty in a minute, and she'd accept the tardy if it meant making it through the halls without incident.

At the end of AP English, Low dashed to her car. She shoved her backpack into the front seat, and pulled out of the school lot as fast as she could. She slowed once she reached Main Street, pulling into a parking spot at The Gnarled Knitter. The door chimed when she opened it and the woman behind the counter smiled widely.

"Low!"

Yasmine, the owner, loved Low. The first time Low had wandered into the store, picking up yarn, and exclaiming delightedly over the knitted onesies and sweaters, Yasmine had seen a kindred spirit. They'd spent hours together, knitting and sipping tea. Low had worked in the store the last two summers, teaching classes and inventorying merchandise.

Yasmine took one look at Low and folded her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

Low pulled her elastic out of her hair and speared her fingers into it. "Just another day in paradise."

Yasmine sighed. "Damn, hon, I'm sorry. High school sucks."

Low laughed, but it was bitter sounding.

Yasmine was quiet, watching Low as she walked around the story, picking up skeins and holding them up to the light.

"Have you talked to your dad lately?" Yasmine asked, changing the subject in an attempt to pull Low out of her depression.

Low smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We Skyped last night. He's still at sea, but he'll be pulling into San Diego later in the month. Uncle Cooper is going to bring me down as soon as his newest deputy finishes the Academy."

"Poor Sheriff," Yasmine laughed. "Overworked and underpaid."

Low smiled. "Definitely overworked. He's spent a lot more time up at Reservation than he wants." Low giggled. "Last night, he came home covered in lipstick. Apparently a busload of women were dropped off at the gates. It was like Mardi Gras. Kept lifting their shirts, trying to get the officers' attention."

Yasmine rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. "They give humans everywhere a bad name."

"Mate Hunters," Low told her.

Yasmine's eyes widened. "Whaaaaaat?"

Low nodded. "They think if they flash the officers, they won't be able to control themselves, and will mate them. Half of them had warrants. They were hoping to make it onto Reservation so they wouldn't be sent to jail. Instead, Uncle Cooper had to borrow the school's fifteen passenger van and cart them all to Sacramento."

Low found a beautiful skein of yarn. It wasn't wool, and was so incredibly soft. It was made of blues, and reminded Low of the ocean on a cloudy day.

"It's cashmere," Yasmine told her.

"It's gorgeous," Low replied. She looked at the price on the basket and winced, but mentally calculated how many skeins she could afford. She could make a scarf, maybe a leaf cowl…

"Employee discount," Yasmine reminded.

Low groaned. "Sold."

Low began tossing the skeins to Yasmine, who walked backward to the counter, catching them on her way.

"Nice," Low complimented.

Yasmine chuckled, wrapping the skeins in tissue paper before putting them into a bag, and totaling up the cost. Low counted out her cash and handed it over.

"You'll be here tonight?" Yasmine asked. "We have the beginner's class at six."

Low nodded. "I have an errand to run, and then I'll be back."

Yasmine passed the bag to her. "I made empanadas," she told her, "so don't worry about dinner."

Low leaned over the counter and gave Yasmine a quick peck on the cheek. "You're too good to me," she told her.

Yasmine shook her head, her eyes getting a little sad. "You deserve good."

Low felt a lump form in her throat. "I've got you, and I have Uncle Coop," Low reassured her. "And my dad will visit soon. Good stuff is on the horizon!"

She gave Yasmine a small wave and ducked out to her car, starting it and pointing it in the direction of Reservation. Hopefully she could spread a little of the good feeling there today.

Low slowed her car down, and leaned over her steering wheel. There were a lot more people here than she expected. She eyed the protestors narrowly.

Assholes, she thought after reading their signs. She clenched the wheel tighter.

She could see New Species officers on the top of the wall surrounding the entrance. Hers was not the only car trying to get in. She was three or four cars back. She saw a turnaround, and the first car in line was being directed to back up and leave. Low hadn't considered being sent away. She turned around and looked at the wrapped items in the backseat. Maybe she should have called first.

But it was just a quick drop off. It seemed easy enough when the idea first occurred to her. The people who'd been sent away revved their engine, tires squealing and kicking up dirt. The passenger leaned his head out the window and shouted something angrily at the officers.

The driver met Low's stare, and without thinking, Low flipped them the bird. He returned the gesture, but kept driving.

Low sat up straight. If this is what New Species had to deal with every day, then they had something in common, and she was more determined than ever to give them her handmade gifts. The next car was turned around, but the one in front of her was waved through the gates.

Low's heart pounded. She watched the officer's directions and followed them carefully as she slowly pulled forward.

"What is your business here?" the officer asked her. His face was covered, but his voice was clear and deep.

Low's voice stuck in her throat. She cleared it quickly.

"My name is Loretta Jacobs," she said. "Ummm… I made some things for Reservation. I just wanted to drop them off."

She waved a hand at the backseat, and the officer peeked inside, looking behind her.

"I'm sorry. No."

"I can open them for you," she babbled. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I should have left it so you could see what they are. It's just blankets, and scarves, some hats. Bracelets." She ticked off the items in the packages. "I made them all myself."

Something around the officer's eyes softened, but he still shook his head. "No, Ma'am," he told her. "We don't accept any gifts."

Low's stomach clenched, but she nodded her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling inordinately disappointed. "Of course. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

She pointed to the turnaround. "Should I just turn around right there?" she asked.

The officer nodded, and stepped back.

Low was embarrassed. She should have thought of all of these possibilities before she drove out here. But the larger part of her was just plain sad. She had wanted to do something nice for New Species and now she couldn't.

Low pulled her car into the turnaround, and moved slowly ahead, lost in her thoughts. Screeching tires and screams made her gasp and look around quickly. A car, the first one that had been turned around, was now barreling toward the two officers at the gates. Low acted without thinking. She slammed her foot on the gas, rocketing forward. She saw the two men through her driver's side window. She saw the purpose and the hate on their faces. She closed her eyes; her entire body clenching in preparation for collision. She heard the other car's brakes, but it didn't slow them in time. Her entire world became a pinprick of light, and heat, and pain, and then, mercifully, there was nothing.

Chapter 2

Bestial stood up from the conference table, stretching and groaning.

"I would not have volunteered to be a council member, if I had known the chairs would be so uncomfortable, and that I would be expected to sit in them so long," he complained.

Jaded slapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly, but with just enough force to push him forward. "It is tough getting old," he laughed. "Isn't that what the humans say?"

Bestial growled. "I wouldn't know," he answered.

Bestial grabbed the suit coat from the back of his chair. He stuck his arms in it, and almost growled again as he buttoned it. It was too tight, too constraining. He ripped it off and unbuttoned the dress shirt, tearing that off as well until he was only in his white, short-sleeved undershirt. He panted for a moment, his shoulders heaving.

"You good?" Jaded asked, eyeing him strangely.

"Sometimes these clothes are too much," Bestial said, trying to calm his breathing. "It overwhelms me."

Jaded nodded sympathetically. "I understand," he said.

Justice North smiled at them tightly from where he was speaking on his phone. He hung up. "The helicopter will be here in five."

"Is something wrong?" Bestial asked, picking up on Justice's tension.

Justice pulled the elastic from his hair, and then began to gather it back up in his hands. "Jessie's brother will be arriving on the helicopter."

"Ah," Bestial replied. Jake Hill was a former Special Operations officer, and a current freelancing soldier. He had been following leads for New Species Organization, trailing some of Mercile's financial backers who had fled to non-extradition countries. He was helping them re-think their decision, often at gunpoint, onto a plane for new digs at Fuller Prison.

"Is he bringing anyone with him?" Bestial asked, his voice barely above a snarl.

Justice shook his head. "No. But he did drop someone off at Fuller. The man who had Half-Pint. Strangely enough, he needed medical attention, but the staff at Fuller was fully prepared to meet his needs."

Bestial's eyes narrowed. Half-Pint was a Gift female and had been horribly abused. Gifts were genetically engineered to be small and weak, and were often given to some of Mercile's donors in exchange for favors or money. These donors were some of the worst humans Bestial had ever met, and given his history, that was saying something.

His thoughts turned dark, as they often did when he thought of his past. He could be jerked into memories faster than he would ever admit to. Sometimes just a sound, or a smell, could transport him in time. He could feel the fists beating his body, or the poison the technicians injected into his veins.

Pounding on the conference room door interrupted his musing before tit was thrown open.

"Justice," an enraged-looking male said. "'We have a problem at the front gate."

Justice hurried forward, following the male out the door with Bestial and Jaded close behind.

"What is it?" Justice asked.

"A human was injured," the male answered. "Severely injured. We're trying to extract her from her vehicle, but the protestors took the opportunity and swarmed. We're having difficulty getting to her, and the officers outside the gate are losing control of the crowd."

"Did you send in the Task Force?"

"All officers are being diverted to the entrance, but one of the officers refuses to leave the human's side. The officers can't control the crowd, protect the officer, and aid the human."

"I want to help," Bestial said, not waiting for a reply, and sprinting out of the building. He followed the stream of New Species who apparently had the same idea. He kicked off his shoes, irritated by the sound of the slapping soles against the concrete. He was faster without them, and kicked his body into high gear.

"Bestial," Jaded said from behind him. "Wait. Damnit."

Bestial didn't listen. He vaulted over the automatic barrier and into the throng of people, uncaring about the possible danger.

He saw the t-boned car right away, and the New Species officer who was refusing to leave the scene. Other officers held back the crowd. He could see the water canons being readied, and knew that in a moment, the officers would pull back, and the crowd would be forcibly pushed away from the scene.

He appeared next to the officer, who hissed at him before realizing who he was.

"The assholes disappeared," he snarled. "Just rammed into her, jumped out of the car, and disappeared into the crowd."

Bestial looked into the smaller car. A human girl lay sprawled unconscious in the driver's seat. Her head was bleeding, and Bestial could see a trickle of blood leaking from her ear. Her door was crushed, and her body was pinned between the center console and the door. He could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, but it was shallow, and slow.

"Help me pull the other car away," he growled, moving quickly to the driver's side.

The officer reached the passenger door and the two of them yanked the car back, giving them access to the girl's door. He had the same idea as Bestial, and now that the car was out of the way, pulled at her door. The metal groaned and screeched, tearing away from the frame. Bestial added his muscle to the task and they flung the door to the ground. The girl's body fell sideways, but Bestial moved quickly, catching her torso.

"Don't move her!" the officer said desperately. "We don't know the extent of her injuries."

"I know that," Bestial growled.

The girl's hair tickled his nose, but he didn't want to risk moving her back into the car. Instead he stayed where he was, keeping as still as possible. Bestial could smell her blood, and fear, as well as her natural underlying scent. It was different than anything Bestial had ever scented before and it made his stomach clench. The officer came closer to him and Bestial had to swallow back a warning.

He heard the sound of the water canons and the resulting yells and shouts from the crowd. It had the desired effect. The crowd moved away from the collision and the officers and medical professionals could contain the scene.

Bestial watched the girl's face. She was very young.

"Who is she?" he asked the officer, the one who had taken off the door with him, and seemed to be determined not to leave the scene.

"Loretta Jacobs," the male answered. "Brought us presents."

Bestial heard the groaning of metal and felt the girl's body shift.

"Hold onto her," someone told him.

I will not let go, he thought.

He heard a loud crack, and the girl tumbled out of the car. Bestial caught her easily, cushioning her body. He could smell a fresh wave of blood and he snarled. He was immediately surrounded by the medical team. They directed him to lay her on the ground, and he found himself unwilling. He had to force his hands to open, but he could not force his body to leave.

He watched them work over her, cutting at her clothes. Her arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and he saw the white gleam of bone poking through her tights. She was an adorable girl. She managed to be small and curvy at once, and Bestial was entranced by her skin. It was dark, like chocolate, but her fuzzy, curly hair was light, gold and brown.

"Loretta Jacobs is Sheriff Cooper's niece," he heard someone say.

"Why didn't she just tell me that?" the officer asked. "I would have let her in. This never would have happened."

Bestial heard them all, but their words didn't sink in. He couldn't look away from the girl. One of the paramedics stabilized her neck and shoulders while another held her waist, and a third held her legs. He couldn't see her while they worked, and he strained his neck, trying to get a glimpse. They rolled her to the side and then back onto a backboard. They lifted her up and brought her to the entrance. Bestial found himself following.

"Where are you going?"

He looked over in surprise. He'd forgotten about Jaded.

"With the girl," he answered, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"Why?" Jaded asked, genuinely confused.

"I have to," Bestial answered, not sure why he had to, but positive that if he didn't, he would lose control.

Jaded cocked his head, and blinked slowly, the way only a ponderous feline could.

"Okay," he finally answered. "I will go with you."

Bestial didn't respond, he merely followed the medical personnel back onto Reservation.

Bestial wandered the medical center halls. He was surprised by the number of New Species who had gathered to check on the girl. He heard them talking about her, and he saw them part to make way for a frantic looking Sheriff Cooper. The white-haired man looked years older than the last time Bestial had seen him.

"Where is she?" he'd asked, his voice broken. "Where's Low?"

Bestial watched jealously as the younger Dr. Harris wrapped an arm around the Sheriff's shoulders and led him into the girl's room.

Low.

Her name was Low.

Bestial paced, rubbing at his scalp before bringing his hands up to his face. He could smell the girl on him. He could smell her all over him. He was alarmed by the feeling of comfort it gave him.

The officer from the entrance sat in a chair, his leg bouncing on the tiled floor. Bestial had learned his name was Field. He seemed just as worried about the girl as Bestial, and for some reason, that bothered him. Justice strode down the halls, blinking at Bestial before entering Low's room.

Bestial wanted in.

He was a council member. Why shouldn't he go in? No one was stopping him. He walked purposefully to the room, and opened the door.

Sheriff Cooper held Low's hand in his, staring at the unconscious girl while speaking angrily to Justice.

"Why didn't you just let her in? Look at her? You think she's a threat?"

Justice spoke calmly, "You know how careful we have to be. We did not know who she was, or what she was here for. If she had called, she would have been admitted. But we do not let people drop by, Sheriff, you know that."

The man sighed, and brought the girl's hand to his face, rubbing the back of it against his cheek.

"She wouldn't have thought to call. She gets an idea and she runs with it. She's impulsive. Doesn't plan."

"She had a car full of gifts, did you know that?"

"What?" the Sheriff asked, surprised, before making strangled laugh. "Of course she did. I bet I know what it was, too. Bunch of blankets? Handmade? Crazy girl." He shook his head, and Bestial was surprised to see the older man's eyes fill with tears.

The girl made a sound from the bed, a groan. Sheriff Cooper immediately leaned forward, and Bestial found himself stepping forward as well. Justice looked up at him and frowned with a look that said, you'll explain yourself later.

"Low," Cooper said quietly. "Loretta."

The girl's eyes fluttered and then opened. Bestial gasped. Her eyes were beautiful, a strange golden brown that stood out against the darkness of her skin. Her eyebrows drew together, confused, and she looked around the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Loretta Jacobs," the Sheriff sighed, shaking his head.

Low met Bestial's eyes and hers widened, but it wasn't fear that Bestial saw, it was something else he couldn't place. Then she looked around, taking in the machines and the bed.

"Uncle Coop," she said, her voice tiny and scared.

"You were hit by a car, Low," the Sheriff explained. "Do you remember that?"

She shook her head, her hair sticking to the pillow. "I left Yasmine's because I had my care package finished. That's all I remember. Did I hurt anyone?" Her lip trembled and she bit it.

Bestial growled, upset by her distress. Justice sent him warning look, and Bestial returned it. He was not intimidated by Justice North.

The girl looked over at him. "Did I hit your car?" she asked.

Bestial's lips twitched and he smiled. "No," he said gruffly, "You did not hit my car. You were hit by a car."

"I was hit by a car?" she clarified.

Bestial growled, "Yes."

"How?" Her eyes went back and forth between Bestial and her uncle's. She seemed to be having as hard a time as him focusing.

"You drove into the path of a car that was trying to run over a New Species officer," Justice said.

Low's eyes widened. "I did? Was everything ruined? I had things for you all."

She looked over at Bestial as if for reassurance.

"I will find out," he told her.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said.

Bestial nodded, not looking at Justice, who he could feel staring at him. Low's eyes began to drift closed.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Coop," she said. "I'm so tired."

"You just go to sleep, honey," he said, patting her hand. "It's okay. You're good."

Low nodded her head on the pillow. She opened her eyes and pinned Bestial with her golden stare. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Low," he said, liking too much the way her name felt coming out of his mouth.

"I'll be right back," he heard Justice say, following him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked Bestial, as soon as the door closed behind him.

"I'm going to find out what happened to her gifts," he replied, purposefully misunderstanding him.

"Bestial," Justice growled.

Bestial stopped, taking deep breaths and trying to figure out how to answer Justice's question. The truth was, he didn't know why he was remaining around Low, forcing himself into a situation where he had no business being.

He heard Justice growl again, and he snarled in response, his emotions close to the surface, making it hard for him to control his instincts. They were shouting at him to get back to the hospital room, back to Low.

"Bestial." Justice was not going to let this go, and his voice held the promise of a fight if Bestial continued to disobey him.

"I need to be with her," Bestial explained slowly. "I pulled her out of that car and I need to make sure she will recover."

Justice's shoulders relaxed, just a little. "Is that it?"

Bestial wasn't sure, and couldn't lie. "I think so, but…"

The tension returned to Justice's face. "You should leave."

"I cannot. Do not ask me to. I will lose control."

Justice sighed, watching him carefully. "Find out about her gifts. But take your time. Get yourself under control. She is the sheriff's niece, and he is our ally. We do not want to alienate him, or give him any reason to fear us."

Bestial nodded. "I understand."

Justice turned around, going back into Low's room. Bestial watched the door open, and moved, trying to see inside before reminding himself of his task. He forced himself to turn around and leave.

Low woke up to someone squeezing her arm.

"It's okay, human. I am just taking your blood pressure."

Low met the glowing eyes of a woman. She was dressed as a nurse, but her reflective eyes made Low start.

The woman chuckled. "My name is Midnight. I am a nurse and you are at Reservation. You were injured and will remain at our medical center until you can go home."

Low shifted and sucked in a breath.

"You have a broken wrist, two cracked ribs, a concussion, and broken femur. Try not to move."

Low looked down at her body. Her arm was covered in a warm plaster cast and she could see the lump of another cast under the blanket. She moved her toes and grimaced as pain shot up her leg.

"I told you not to move. Do you think this is opposite day?"

Low laughed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm stiff."

Midnight pushed her hair out of her face. "You have interesting hair. I have never seen hair like yours before. Why does it curl and stick up all over your head?"

Low felt her cheeks flush. "Um. I don't know. It just does. Always has."

"Is it because of your race?" The nurse looked at her curiously. Low wondered if she'd ever met someone with skin like hers before, and rather than be offended or sensitive, Low decided to answer as if she was merely seeking information.

"Sort of," Low told her. "My mom is white. But my dad is black. I look like him and often people who are black, have hair like mine. Not always. We're all different, but…" she shrugged, "… it's in the genes, I guess."

Midnight nodded, pointing to her nose. "A lot of New Species have noses like this," she explained. "See how the bridge of my nose is wider than a human's. It is a New Species trait. Your hair is a trait of your DNA."

Low smiled and nodded. "Yup."

Midnight smiled back at her before adjusting her IV. "I'm going to give you some pain meds. It'll help you sleep."

Low shook her head. "Not too much, okay? I don't react very well to medications. I'd rather just deal with the pain than mask it."

Midnight's hand stilled on the machine. "Are you sure? You will be much less comfortable."

Low nodded. "I am. Could I get Tylenol or Advil or something?"

"I need to check with the doctor," Midnight said. "But I don't think that will be a problem."

Low relaxed back into the pillows, looking around the room.

"Did my uncle go home?"

Midnight shook her head. "No. I think he's getting coffee."

"You should make him go home," Low said, using one hand to awkwardly pull the blanket to her chin. "He didn't get much sleep last night. Had to bring a bunch of Mate Hunters to Sacramento. He needs to rest."

Midnight peered down at her. "I like you."

Low felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Why are you crying? Are you offended? I did not think it would bother you to have a New Species be your friend after you brought us a car full of gifts."

Low swallowed hard. "No," she explained quickly, "it's not that. It's just that people don't normally like me."

Midnight blinked at her. "Well I am not 'people,' am I," she said saucily.

Low smiled, her leg aching. "No. I guess not."

There was a knock on her door and her uncle entered. "Hey Miss Loretta, you awake?"

Low groaned. "Not Loretta, Uncle Coop."

Her uncle smiled at her, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her forehead. "You scared me, young lady. What were you thinking, driving out here all by yourself?"

Low's arm began to throb and she shifted on the mattress. "You know me, not much of a thinker."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Was everything ruined?" she asked, unable to keep the tremble from her voice.

Before her uncle could answer, the door opened, and another New Species entered. Low remembered him from earlier.

"Hi," she greeted, immediately taken with this tough-looking male.

Her uncle turned around. "Bestial."

"Sheriff Cooper," the male responded. "I wanted to see how Low was."

"I'm okay," she answered, her belly starting to feel fluttery and nervous. She played with a loose thread on the blanket.

"Low was just asking if everything she brought to Reservation was ruined, Bestial," Midnight informed him. "Do you happen to know?"

Low looked up, meeting his eyes. It was as if he'd never looked away from her. "It was fine," he told her. "You had it all wrapped and bagged. Nothing was ruined."

"Nothing?" Low asked, disbelieving.

Bestial shook his head. "Nothing."

Low sighed and then flinched when her ribs protested. Bestial growled. "You need to rest."

Low wanted to argue. She didn't want to rest. She wanted to talk more to this growly mountain man. Male. New Species liked to be called female or male. They weren't human and didn't like those titles applied to them.

"You need to go home, too," she told her uncle, "I'm good here."

"I'm just gonna hunker down in that chair over there," her uncle indicated. "I'm good."

Low sighed, looking over at Midnight.

Midnight winked and it was a disconcerting look. "No visitors. Go home Sheriff. Return in the morning."

Her uncle narrowed her eyes, glancing over at Low who tried to quickly school her features. "I'd argue with you, but I have a feeling I'm outgunned. And honestly, I need some shut-eye."

He looked over at Bestial and Midnight. "You take good care of my girl."

"She will be safe here," Bestial agreed and it made Low clutch the blankets. Something about his deep voice wrapped around her and comforted her.

Her uncle looked at Midnight. "She is safe, Sheriff." Midnight said. "I assure you."

He nodded, dropping a kiss onto Low's forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bestial step forward before Midnight pinned him with a glare. He stopped in his tracks.

"You get some rest," her uncle reiterated.

"I will," Low answered.

He nodded at Bestial and Midnight and left.

"He's not usually so amenable," Low told them. "I thought I'd have to argue a lot longer." She shifted her body and tried to stretch her neck.

"Have you given her medicine for the pain?" Bestial asked Midnight.

"She doesn't want it."

Bestial stepped forward, growling low. "You are in pain," he said. "I can smell it."

Low blinked. "You can smell me?"

Bestial nodded.

She sniffed desperately. "Do I stink?"

A laugh exploded out of Midnight. "She is worried she smells bad, Bestial."

"No," he replied. "You do not smell bad at all. But your emotions do have a scent. And right now, you are scenting of pain."

"I'll be right back," Midnight said, "With all this talking, I forgot to page Dr. Harris and ask about the Tylenol."

She went out the door, leaving Bestial and Low alone. A sudden wave of nervousness engulfed Low, and she struggled to find something to say. Bestial took in a deep breath.

"You are afraid. I will leave."

"No!" Low called out quickly. "No, I'm not afraid!"

Bestial breathed in again and Low realized that he was smelling her nervousness.

"I'm just nervous," she told him.

"Why?" Bestial asked, sitting in a chair next to her bed. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and regarding her seriously.

"I don't know," Low answered, shifting her body to find a comfortable position. "I just am. You're really handsome."

Low slapped her hand over her mouth. Stupid brain to mouth filter.

Bestial growled and stood up quickly. "I have to go."

"No. I'm sorry!" Low called out. But it was too late. He was gone.

"Where are you going?" Midnight asked as Bestial strode past her.

"I need some fresh air."

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Bestial didn't answer. He went out the door of the medical center and out into the night.

"Bestial."

Bestial turned quickly and saw Field. He was in the same uniform. Bestial could smell Low's blood on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the girl."

Bestial snarled and stepped closer to the male. "Go. Home."

Field's eyes widened, but he didn't back down. He took in a deep breath. "You were with her."

Bestial turned away and Field followed him. "Why do you get to see her and I do not?"

Bestial couldn't answer. Because she is mine, his brain told him. Bestial staggered to a stop.

No. She could not be his. Bestial had met a lot of humans in his time as a council member, and he could tell that this one was young. Very young. Much much too young. Especially for him.

He had seen too much. He had lived through too much. He was not a fit mate for any female, especially not a human one who was barely out of childhood.

"Let her rest, Field." Bestial called over his shoulder.

He heard the male stop. "Fine," Field answered. "But I will see her tomorrow."

It took everything in Bestial not to turn around, back Field into the brick of the Medical Building and snarl, no, you will not. He forced his feet forward, back to the hotel where he would stay another night. Or a week. He didn't know. He just knew that he could not force himself from Reservation right now if he tried.

Low tried not to move too much. Her eyelids were heavy, but she couldn't sleep when ever inch of her body was screaming in pain. The Tylenol that Midnight had given her had barely touched the surface of her discomfort. It was hard to hide it from the nurse, who for some reason continued to check on her every fifteen minutes.

She turned, and in turning, shifted her leg. She cried out without meaning, and the door opened quickly.

"Female," Midnight stated. "You are starting to make me angry."

Low felt tears gather in her eyes and leak down her face. "You don't have to be mean."

Midnight's face immediately softened. "I am not being mean, Low," she explained. "I am concerned for you. You will not get better if you cannot rest. And you cannot rest if you are in pain. Please. Allow me to give you the pain medications so you can sleep."

Low shook her head. "No. It will be bad for a while, but then it will get better. I can do this."

Midnight snarled and stepped closer to the bed. "You are being stubborn."

Low bit her lip. "I just need a distraction," she said. "The pain is all I can think about."

Midnight threw her hands up in the air, slapping them against her thighs. "Well, I am out of distractions at the moment, but would you take some pain meds?"

Low laughed despite herself, but it was tight. Midnight's head cocked to the side and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Actually," she said, "I may have a distraction…"

The door opened and an unfamiliar New Species male entered the room.

"Hello, Loretta. I am Field. I am the officer who met you at the gates yesterday."

Low tried to smile at him. She pushed with her good hand against the mattress, trying to sit up more. "Hi," she answered. "You can call me Low."

The male breathed in. "You are in pain. Midnight," he said, his tone scolding. "Why is the female in pain?"

Midnight hissed. "Because she is stubborn and won't take pain meds! Argh!" Midnight stomped out of the room and Field looked at Low, confusion evident on his face.

"It's fine," Low said, waving her hand.

The door opened again, and Field was pushed out of the way. "What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked.

Low immediately felt herself relax. She stared into the green eyes of the male who approached her bed, ignoring Field even after posing a question to him.

"I thought you were going to the hotel," Field said.

"I changed my mind," Bestial answered, before turning his back on Field and moving closer to her.

"You hurt."

Low nodded. "It'll get better."

Bestial's nostrils flared. "You will take medicine for this. You will go to sleep."

"I'm not trying to be difficult," Low argued. "I don't like it. The medicine. It's not good for me."

Bestial narrowed his eyes. "You need to sleep."

"I know," Low whispered.

She couldn't tell him why she didn't want the pain meds, about the addiction that ran in her family. Her mother was hooked on prescription pills, and had sold Low's Ritalin prescription to make money to buy the drugs she needed. She'd gone to prison, been paroled, but had gone back only weeks later after trying to steal Oxycontin from a Rite Aid. Low was terrified that the same thing would happen to her. It was one of the reasons why she worked so hard to function on only the smallest dose of Ritalin. She was afraid her system would become dependent on the chemicals. She didn't want them to change who she was. She didn't want to do the things her mother did. She didn't want to become a person who only loved her addiction, who ignored everyone who needed her because she couldn't see past her next fix.

Bestial sat in the chair and Low found herself lost in his gaze. He reached forward and took her hand in his massive one. His hand dwarfed hers, and was scarred and calloused. His other hand covered hers and began to stroke it. He spoke to her, his voice calm and deep, all the while staring into her eyes.

Low focused on the sensation of his hands on hers, and on the cadence of his voice. His words barely penetrated the fog of her over-tired brain. She felt her eyes closing and her body relaxing. With her hand still in his, she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3

"She is too young for you," Field stated.

"Shut up."

"She is still in high school," he continued. "I asked."

"I know this."

"You need to go."

Bestial sighed, closing his eyes, his head dipping over Low's hand. "I can't. She needs me."

Field pulled a chair up next to his. "She is eighteen years old," he said. "In the Out World, that is still a child. She lives with her uncle because she cannot live on her own yet. Do you understand?"

Bestial snarled. "I understand, Field. I will not act on my feelings. But I will not leave her right now."

Low twitched and Bestial rubbed his thumb against her wrist. She immediately settled and relaxed into the bed.

Field rubbed at his forehead. "What are you going to do?"

"I do not owe you any explanations."

"This girl saved my life," Field said through clenched teeth. "Her life is linked to mine, and I will make sure she is safe."

Bestial growled, peeling his eyes from Low's form to stare pointedly at Field. "She is not yours to protect."

He saw Field swallow, but the male did not move away, nor did he respond. He merely waited for Bestial to answer. He remained silent, turning back to Low and watching her breathe.

"You will leave when she is recovered?" Field asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Bestial nodded. "I will."

"Good." Field answered. "That is good. She will go back to the human world and move on with her life, and you will go back to your work with the council and to Homeland."

Something inside of Bestial rebelled at the idea of being so far from Low, but he nodded. That was what he must do. Everything Field stated was correct. She was too young. He was too old. Their life experiences were too different. She had a family that cared for her. He had New Species to lead.

Until then, however, until then, he would stay with her.

Low had never felt so accepted in her entire life. Midnight visited her even when she wasn't on shift, and Field brought her crossword puzzles. And Bestial. Bestial was always nearby, bringing her smoothies, or French fries covered in gravy, or nachos. Other New Species, ones who didn't even introduce themselves, would just pop in, opening the door and holding up their arm to show a friendship bracelet. Some of the females came in wearing the headbands she'd made. Low looked over at Bestial. He was wearing a friendship bracelet. She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

He tapped her nose. "Focus."

Low giggled and began again.

"Is it alive?"

Bestial's eyes flicked up to Low's forehead.

"Yes."

"Does it have fur?"

Bestial's head tilted to the side and Low laughed. He was adorable when he was confused. He leaned closer, and Low couldn't help it, her eyes closed. She breathed in his scent.

"It has fur on this card, but the ones I have seen do not look furry. Do I answer according to the card, or life experience?"

Low's eyes shot open.

"This is the kid version, right?" she asked, looking around the bed for the game's cover. She was relieved to see that it was the family version.

"Yes," Bestial answered. "What sorts of things would you think were furry for you but not for me?"

Why did her mind have to go to the lowest common denominator? Whenever she was around Bestial, all she could feel was hormones hormones hormones. She'd never felt like a teenager as much as she did when he was seated across from her.

Low cleared her throat, trying to get her mind back on track. "Does it have legs?"

"Yes."

Crappity crap. There she went again.

"I need a hint."

"It has eight legs," Bestial told her.

Low slumped. "A spider!" she said relieved. "It's a spider."

"Yes," Bestial answered, smiling and flashing his fangs at her.

Low leaned back against the pillows while Bestial dug in the Headbandz box for a card. He took the band off her head and placed it on his own.

"I'm ready." he said.

Low took the cards from his hand and peeled the first one off the top. She scooched closer to him to put the card in the headband, but got distracted by his skin. He had a light smattering of golden freckles along the bridge of his nose, and it was interesting… She moved a little closer, he had the same golden flecks in his green eyes.

"What are you doing?" his gruff voice asked.

Low hadn't realized how closely she was examining him. Her eyes moved from his to his nose and then down to her lips. She moved without thinking, pressing her lips against his. He was still for a moment and Low's eyes snapped open. She automatically pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," she said, wanting to melt into the bed and disappear.

He made a sound between a growl and a groan and then he cupped the back of her head, pulling her face back to his. His lips moved against hers, firm and strong. Low felt herself pulled into his embrace. The hand moving from her neck, down to her back. She inched as close as she could, her good hand coming up to fist his shirt. His lips continued to press and release hers. When he took a breath, Low took advantage. She wanted to taste him, and so she let her tongue trace his lips.

Bestial moaned. Low moved again. She felt something building inside her. All she wanted to do was get as close to him as she could. Her hand released his shirt and traveled over his shoulder to rake through his hair. It was soft, much softer than hers. She let her fingers scratch at his scalp and then graze his ears. His tongue dove into her mouth. Low never felt anything like it. His tongue was warm and strong, and it thrust against her own, tangling with hers, filling her mouth with his taste. She groaned, wishing she could kneel and wrap both arms around him.

His lips tore away from hers, stopping at the corner of her mouth and then trailing along her jaw.

"Bestial," she whispered, all of her longing wrapped around his name.

His hands held her small shoulders and ran down her arms, cupping her elbows. He pulled his face away from hers, until only their foreheads touched. It wasn't enough for Low, she pressed kiss after kiss on his lips until he was chasing her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Bestial jumped away from Low like he'd been burned.

Her uncle stood in the door. He'd dropped both the coffee and the bag of muffins he'd brought. Low heard shoes in the hall and then Midnight was peering over her uncle's shoulder. She saw her breathe deeply and her eyes narrowed.

Bestial put his hands on his hips and looked at the floor. Low's eyebrows drew together in worry.

"It's okay, Uncle Coop," she said. "I kissed him first."

Her uncle stepped inside, Midnight right behind him. He ignored Low and instead approached Bestial.

"She's a kid."

"I know," Bestial didn't look up.

"I'm not a kid!" Low argued. "I'm eighteen years old! I'm going to college in the fall."

"She's still in high school," her uncle went on.

Bestial just nodded.

"Uncle Coop," Low attempted to get his attention. "It's okay. I'm okay. I wanted to kiss him. I still want to kiss him."

Midnight clamped her hand over her mouth. "Shut up, Loretta. You're making it worse."

Low tore at her hand, pulling it away. "No, I'm not. Uncle Cooper, listen. Please. I like Bestial. I really really like him. Just… It's okay."

She kept saying, it's okay, like everyone would just listen to her, but Low could tell by everyone's faces that it wasn't. And it wouldn't be.

"I think you should leave," her uncle told Bestial.

"No!" Low said quickly, making a move to get off the bed before she remembered that she had a broken leg and couldn't.

"I will."

"No!" Low said again, this time more desperately. "No. Bestial. Don't go. Don't listen to him. You don't need to go. Uncle Coop. Just relax, okay? Don't make him go."

She couldn't help the desperation in her voice and the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Bestial," she said, quickly, needing him to look at her. He didn't. He just continued to stare at the floor.

"Bestial," she said again.

"I'm sorry, Low," he answered, and then walked out the door.

Something inside her snapped. "Stop!" she cried out. "Midnight. You have to stop him." She felt tears run down her face and she hit the bed with both fists, making herself cry out. "Don't make him go!" she begged her uncle, and then desperately, "Bestial!"


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:** ** _Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the second part of Bestial. Please let me know what you think. ~ Ripley_**

 **Present Day**

 **Chapter 4**

Low looked down at her persistently vibrating phone. A voicemail from her Uncle Cooper, and seven from her recently sobered mother.

Low shook her head, as if whoever was texting could see her, and got back to work. She carefully cut the leather into a petal shape before gently sewing the iridescent feather in place. She tied the entire flower onto the silk headband and slid it onto the mannequin head, aiming her overhead desk lamp on it, and taking pictures from various angles. She checked her watch. She had five minutes until her model arrived, and then she'd take some candid shots before uploading everything onto her website.

"Open up!"

Low scrambled to the door, and jerked it open. "You can't just yell that here!" she chided, making room for her friend, Bethany.

She slicing her hand through the air. "You're too uptight. Relax. Now, you promised me wine and frozen pizza."

Low laughed and grabbed her, pulling her inside and hugging her tightly. She went into the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine and pouring.

"What kind of day was it?" Low asked, stopping a third of the way up the glass.

Bethany circled her hand in the air. "Keep going."  
Low grimaced, and paused half-way, looking up. Bethany raised an eyebrow and Low poured to the 'fuck it' line. "Oh boy."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "I work with idiots. All I ask is for people to do their damn job and stay the fuck out of my bubble."  
Low offered the glass and Bethany took it gratefully. "So what do you need me for?"  
"I have more headbands. I want to put them up on the website, but I hoped you would wear them for me? I made one especially for you, in purple."

"You didn't need to do that, Low," Bethany said, smiling. "I'd have done it for free."  
Low laughed. "I know you would have, but I wanted to make you one. Besides, I told you last time I would."

Bethany walked over to Low's dining room table where her latest collection was displayed. "Ohhh," she breathed, "I like this one." She held up a flower barrette in dark blue and gold. "It's perfect for my curly hair. It doesn't stick out from my head."  
Low nodded, popping the top on a can of seltzer. "I know. That's why I went with leather this time."  
Bethany picked up the headband and put it in her hair. She walked over to the hallway mirror and adjusted it. "I really like it. Have you tried it?"  
"Yes," Low said. "I tried them all."  
"Why don't you just set your camera to timer, and take the pictures of yourself?" Bethany asked.

Low shrugged. "I like yours. You're much more photogenic than I am."

Bethany rolled her eyes. Low collected her camera and put the headbands in a basket before gesturing to the backyard. Bethany followed her outside.

"Do you want me to look longingly into the distance?" Bethany asked. "Or contemplate a flower?"  
Low shook her head. "No, goof. Just smile. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."  
Using a tree as the backdrop, Low took a number of picture of Bethany wearing different headbands, turning her face to capture different angles.

"That's it," she said, flipping the button to 'off,' and putting the lens cover back on. "Time for pizza."  
There wasn't much to do to make dinner: preheat the oven, remove the plastic from the pizza. Bethany turned on the t.v., settling into the couch and sipping her wine while Low took plates out of the cabinets.

"What are we watching?" Bethany called out.

"I don't care," Low said. "Something distracting."

Bethany's head shot up and she looked at Low with a narrow-eyed glare. "Why do you need distractions?"  
Low shrugged, filling up a glass with ice while she ran the tap. "I don't know. Just do."  
Bethany patted the couch. Low brought her glass over and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?"  
Low watched the t.v. without realizing what she was seeing. Bethany followed her gaze. "Assholes," she muttered.

"What?" Low asked, pulling herself away from her memories. She rotated her wrist. Every time it got stiff or achy she remembered Reservation. Today had been one of those days. Everything seemed to remind her of that short, but intense time she was there.

"Just some douchebag," Bethany said, glaring at the screen. "New Species are hiding babies on Reservation. They're stealing our women, blah blah blah."  
"That's horrible," Low said, looking at the sweaty man gesturing wildly on the screen. "Who believes these nut-jobs?"  
"You grossly underestimate the idiocy of this nation," Bethany said.

Low shrugged. The scene changed, and now the journalist was interviewing a familiar face. A face that Low had been searching for for six years.

"Turn it up," Low said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bethany grabbed the remote and adjusted the volume. As Bestial's deep voice emanated from the speakers, Low's eyes closed.

"While New Species Organization respects Reverend Arnold's right to free speech, we also reserve the option not to respond to every… far-fetched… idea he feels the need to call a press conference for. This is one of those times. Thank you." Bestial nodded at the journalist, smiling tight-lipped at the camera before moving back.

"Pause it, please." Low asked.

Bethany did. Bestial's face filled the screen. She walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table, reaching forward and brushing his face with her fingertips.

"He doesn't look any different," she murmured to herself.

"Is that him?" Bethany asked. Low heard her place her glass on the table and move off the couch. "Is that the guy?"

"Male," Low answered. "They don't like human terms. But yes. That is my unrequited crush-slash-love. That's Bestial."  
"He's hot. Ohhh, I bet he has that muscley shoulder thing. Like the werewolves in Twilight. And that…" Bethany stood up, and Low glanced over at her as she demonstrated what she was talking about by making a 'v' in the direction of her crotch.

"Adonis belt," Low offered.

Bethany snapped her fingers. "Yup. Adonis belt."

"Probably." Low sighed.

"Six years is a long time to carry a torch."  
"I know." Low shook her head. "At first I assumed I'd get over it. I mean. It hurt like hell. And if I thought high school was awful before meeting Bestial, high school after was even worse. Now that I knew he was out in the world, I just felt crappier about everything, everyone." Low reached over for Bethany's glass and took a sip of wine, grimacing as she swallowed.

"That just absorbed every drop of moisture in my mouth."

"It's a dry wine," Bethany explained. "It's supposed to."  
"I don't know how you drink that."

"Stop talking about wine, and go back to your tragic love life."  
"I already told you all about it," Low said, standing up and walking over to the oven. She opened the door and looked inside. She reached for her oven mitts and carefully took out the pizza stone, searching the counter for her pizza cutter.

"I want to hear it again."

Low sliced the pizza. "Let's see. I had a huge crush. Made a fool of myself. My uncle dragged me off of Reservation… picture me hopping along after him, dragging a foot in a cast while my hospital gown gaped and showed everyone my ass…"  
Bethany gasped. "That didn't really happen."  
Low chuckled. "Of course it didn't. Uncle Coop would never do that. But it felt like that. I was mortified. I literally begged Bestial not to leave me, and he just…" Low waved her hand in the air, "…walked away."  
"Now it makes sense," she continued, "now that I'm older, I get it. He had some eighteen year-old, hot mess of a high school student grab his face. He was probably as embarrassed as I was."

"Why was high school so bad after that? I mean, beside the usual awfulness that is high school?"

Low put pizza on each plate and walked them toward Bethany. She shrugged, thinking about it. She'd had lots of time to think about Bestial since those final three months of high school.

"I felt accepted there," Low answered before taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. "At Reservation. It was the first time I'd been somewhere that people seemed to like me. Not judge me. And Bestial…I don't mean to sigh and get all starry eyed, but I really felt a connection to him."  
She took another bite and swallowed. "And I've been on enough dates since then to know that a connection like that is special. I think he was it for me, Bethany."

"Awww, shit," Bethany said, putting her pizza down and moving closer to Low so she could sling an arm around her shoulders and give her a quick hug.

"I think you're still looking at him through the dewy gaze of a teenager, Low," Bethany began.

Low shook her head.  
"Yes," Bethany argued. "I mean, look at him." She pointed at the t.v. "No one is ever going to live up to that face."  
"He was more than a face," Low countered.  
"The connection?"

"Exactly. He had everything. He was smart and kind, and handsome. And he got all growly. He just did it for me."

"Have you ever tried to contact him?"  
"I did a lot after Uncle Cooper brought me home. I called the NSO all the time. Made a real nuisance of myself. I even sent letters. I wrote him almost everyday… like a stalker. For a year. I finally gave up halfway through my freshman year."

Low pulled on one of her curls, looking at it and then releasing it so it could spring back into place. "Then I only wrote once a month."  
Low looked at Bethany a bit sheepishly. "I'm down to major holidays now."  
"What?!" Bethany screeched, "You're still writing him? In this age of technology, you are writing Mr. Dogcy letters?"  
Low narrowed her eyes. "If you didn't have a glass of red wine on my grey couch I would throw this pillow at you. You did not call him Mr. Dog-cy."  
Bethany shrugged. "It's a good name, because you essentially described a book boyfriend. You combined Mr. Darcy with a character from a paranormal romance. I just gave him a name."  
"He's canine," Low clarified, "but they're not dogs."  
"Stop being so literal," Bethany huffed. "I was trying to lighten the mood."  
Low leaned her head on Bethany's shoulder. "I know," she said. "I get it."  
"Did he ever write back?"

Low shook her head. "Never. I never heard from any of them after I left, and I guess, well… I thought some of them were my friends. It hurt."  
Low felt a tightness in her chest and felt a tear escape from her eyes. She wiped it quickly with her hand.  
"That sucks."  
"Yeah," Low breathed out shakily. "It really does. Did. Does."

"Ugh," Bethany said, grabbing their plates and getting them both more pizza. "We need a distraction."  
She picked up the remote as she sat down, and turned the channel. Low almost cried out when Bestial's face disappeared from the screen, but stopped herself. Bethany looked over at her. "House Hunters?"

"Can we watch something with shooting? And very little dialogue? Something with huge plot holes that will distract me?" Low asked.

Bethany looked over at her. "Avengers?"  
"Perfect."

Bethany stayed late but wanted to go home. By the end of the movie, both of them were yawning widely.  
"Are you okay to drive?"

"I've had two and half hours of Thor, and I only drank to the 'bad day' line. I'm fine."  
Low gave her a hug. "Text me when you get home?"  
"Sure Mom, but you know how I feel about the clinginess."  
"Humor me," Low said drily.

Bethany gave her another hug. "Don't wallow tonight. If you need to talk, call me."  
Low nodded, but knew she wouldn't. She watched Bethany get into her car and drive away, shutting and locking the door after her taillights disappeared down the road. She flipped the light on in the bathroom and turned on the water, quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face. She striped down quickly, throwing her clothes in the hamper and grabbing her t-shirt from the back of the bathroom door. She eased the blankets back from the bed and snuggled inside. She pulled her laptop next to her, opening it and propping it on her knees before opening her email.

She couldn't help it. Ever since she started sending Bestial emails via the NSO contact information, she opened her email every night hoping to see a return message. This night was no different. There was nothing for her.

She clicked through the messages, _delete delete delete. Oh, a sale! Delete, delete._

She uploaded her photos onto her website and then opened her email again, composing a message.

To: NSOpublicrelations 

From: Low

Subject: For Bestial

Hi:

Me again. I saw you on the news tonight. I know it's been a while since I wrote. Sorry. Business is busy. But that's good, right? I'm thinking about you again. And I was just wondering… was I crazy? It was something, you and me, wasn't it? I keep writing to you, thinking you'll eventually write back, because you must have felt it, but that's ridiculous. Six years of silence is a pretty loud answer (for, you know, being silent). So I just wanted to tell you, bye. I am always going to care about you, because even if I was just a silly teenager to you, you were something special to me. I need to stop waiting. And writing. I doubt you're even getting these. I can't decide if it's worse that you get them and don't respond, or that they're being read by a poor sap who's been subjected to six years of me bearing my soul. Sorry, Sap! Anyway… you looked good tonight. You were funny and gruff, and everything that I remember. Have a great life, Bestial. I hope it is full of crazy joy, because you deserve the good. Take care. Low

Her finger hovered over the send key, but she finally clicked it. Low bit her lip. It felt final. Even though Besital never responded, never called, never wrote, sending out that letter felt like she was closing and locking a door on hope. She turned off her light and curled onto her side, grabbing a pillow from the other side of the bed and pulling it into her chest. She sniffed, and swallowed hard, rubbing her face back and forth against the pillow. She squeezed it tight, and tossed and turned the rest of the night.

 **Chapter 5**

Bestial's phone dinged and he removed his hand from his forehead. He had a massive headache. Dealing with the idiocy that was the Reverend Arnold exhausted him and left him with a headache that started at the back of his neck before exploding out his eyeballs. With Justice on vacation with his wife and son, and Jaded out, Bestial didn't know where, attending fund raisers for baby pandas, he was the one running interference between the Out World and New Species.

His hand slapped at the bedside table, searching for his phone. He found it and lifted it to his face, seeing the notification of a new email. He opened it up, and his breath caught.

 _Low._

He sat up, shoving a pillow behind his head, and debated whether or not to open the message. He took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. They boiled close to the surface whenever he thought of Low. His finger hovered over the button on his phone, but he touched it. He read it once quickly. Her voice always came through so clearly, it was like she was speaking next to him, reading her notes aloud. Then he read it again. And again. He threw his legs over the bed and put the phone on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and attempting to slow his breathing. He stood up, spearing his fingers through his hair. He began to pace the room, her voice echoing in his head.

 _I need to stop waiting._

What had he expected? She'd poured her heart out in handwritten notes for months, and coward that he was, he never responded. He got them less often, but they still came. He didn't even realize he was waiting for them until he was handed his mail and saw her familiar cursive. She'd started emailing him, sending him letters only on holidays. He'd smiled when he got a card on her birthday. She said that since he hadn't told her when his was, she decided she'd celebrate both of their birthdays at the same time. She'd even sent a picture of her blowing out candles on a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Bestial."

And now he'd never hear from her again. He'd never know what was happening in her life.

He threw open the door to his room after kicking off his shoes. He needed to run. He leapt down the stairs, using the railing to fling himself around corners before he burst into the night. He put his head down and ran. He didn't meet anyone's gaze, he just ran. He ended up on the jogging path and at the lake. He stopped, watching the moon reflect off the water. He put his hands on his hips as he caught his breath.

Six years.

He'd seen pictures of her, ones she'd posted on her website. She'd gone to college, started a business, and moved hours away. The blankets he'd ordered from her came all the way from San Diego.

They smelled like her. They weren't covered in perfumes or dyes, but they had her underlying scent, like fresh air, or leaves. It was lovely. He'd held it against his face, covered himself in it every night until her scent had faded away. Then he ordered another one, and another one. Eventually he learned to store them in bags, sealing in her scent. It didn't last forever, but in those first days, it was bliss. Sometimes her scent would transfer to his pillow and he'd bury his face in it, imagining he was burying her face in her hair.

And now she was leaving him. No more updates, no more letters, no more photos. He couldn't help the howl that burst from his throat, all of his pain and rage at his cowardice erupting into the night. He heard an answering howl and shut his eyes tight. Someone had heard him and was coming. He might as well sit down and wait, because if they didn't find the source of the sound, they were likely to call in officers to find him.

"Bestial?"  
The wind picked up and he smelled Fury.

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around his knees. "Sorry about that."  
"I know Reverend Arnold is stupid, but he is not break-your-heart stupid."

So that was what he was feeling. It was his heart. It had hurt when he'd left Low, and now it hurt when she left him.

"I had some bad news," Bestial explained. "That's all."

Fury nodded. "Want to talk about it?"  
Bestial shook his head. "It is bad news, but it was my poor choices that led to it. I have only myself to blame."  
"Now I am becoming concerned," Fury said, sitting next to him and mimicking his posture. "Does it have to do with the council?"  
"No," Bestial rubbed at his chest. It was beginning to ache and he was having trouble breathing. He extended his legs out in front of his body, and leaned back, but his breath was coming in pants.

"You aren't well," Fury said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Bestial tried to take in a deep breath, but he couldn't. It was like his ribs refused to expand enough for him to get oxygen. He stood, leaning over and gripping his knees. He heard Fury in the background, asking for medical personnel to be sent to them.

Was he dying? He couldn't breath. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and Fury's voice sounded further and further away.

The next thing he knew, a mask was being shoved over his face and he was taking in great big gulps of air.

"His pulse is fast, but I'm not reading anything abnormal on the EKG."

"Bestial?" A voice said to him. "Bestial can you look at me?"

He turned his head toward the voice. Dr. Harris smiled at him, "Just look here a moment." The old man shone a light in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked over Bestial's head.

He heard Fury answering the doctor's questions, and as much as he hated having Fury explain to everyone what had happened, he understood the necessity.

"We'll know for sure after we run some tests, but it sounds to me like a panic attack."

Bestial reached up to take off the mask, ready to ask a question, when a hand shot out and slapped his hand. "Leave it."

He stared at Midnight's dark eyes. She had called him earlier in the week, wanting to meet him for dinner. She and the young Dr. Harris were visiting his father, Dr. Harris, Senior. Since leaving Low at Reservation, he and Midnight had become friends. She always sought him out when she came to Homeland, and he would call when he went to Reservation.

She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to remove the mask. His body felt wrung out, not only from his run, but from the realization that he had lost Low forever. He was an idiot.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop," Dr. Harris muttered. "Your breathing is ragged and your blood pressure is rising."

He reached his hand up to the mask again. Midnight hissed at him but he ignored her.

"Low."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded jerkily. She left the room quickly and Bestial let the mask slide back over his nose and mouth. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He'd made a mistake. He'd been suffering without his mate for six years. He'd made her suffer. But he was done. He'd make it up to her, just as soon as he could breathe again, he was going after her.

 **Chapter 6**

Low's pillow began screaming into her ear, _"You're motoring. What's your price for flight? You've got him in your sights. You'll be all right tonight."_

Low groaned, digging around under her pillow until she found her phone. She pulled it out, squinting at the screening, barely making out, "Out of Area."  
It could easily be her father. He'd just been promoted to Chief Warrant Officer in the Navy, and his calls were a lot more sporadic, and always blocked.

She groped at the phone. "Hello?"

"Low? Are you alive?"  
An angry woman's voice echoed through Low's room and she realized she'd put the phone on speaker. She sat up, reaching for the lamp next to her.  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"Well good. I'm glad you're not dead. I thought something horrible had happened to you."  
Low clicked on the lamp and managed to get the phone off of speaker, bringing it up to her ear. "Who is this?" she asked again.

The voice chuckled. "It's Midnight. Do you remember me?"

The phone slipped from Low's hand and she tried to catch it before it hit the floor. "Son of bitch! Shit! Sorry!" She apologized as she caught it and brought it back up to her ear.

"Midnight? The nurse from Reservation?" Low asked.

"That's me."  
"Why are you calling me?" Low was baffled.

"When Bestial ended up in the hospital because he couldn't breath, I assumed something had happened to you. I made someone find your number for me, figuring I'd go directly to the source. You are obviously not dead, for which I am glad, by the way. It's good to hear your voice. It's been a long time."  
Low pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to follow Midnight's ramblings. She sat up straight as her tired brain finally made sense of what she was saying.

"Wait. Bestial's in the hospital?" She threw back the covers, grabbing a pair of black lounge pants and pulling them on while she propped the phone against her shoulder. "Is he okay?"  
"He will be fine," Midnight answered, sounding unconcerned. "He had a panic attack. He has a very stressful job you know."

Low looked around for a sweatshirt, and hit speaker on the phone before pulling it over her head. "Where is he?" she asked from beneath the material.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Midnight said.

Low pulled her head through the sweatshirt and grabbed the phone again. "I said, where is he?"  
"He's at Homeland," Midnight replied.

"I'm on my way," Low said, slipping her feet into her dirty, white Chucks before hanging up the phone.

"Wait, what?" she heard Midnight start as she rushed out of her room. She looked around her apartment quickly, grabbing the things she thought she'd need: bag, wallet, phone, cord… She looked around: keys. That was it. She wrenched open the door and then shut it quickly, running back into her room and grabbing her glasses. If she was driving all the way to Homeland in the dark, she'd need to see.

Her phone rang again just as she was locking the door, but it was buried in her bag, so she ignored. It rang again when she started her car, so she dug it out while she threw her car into drive and peeled out of her driveway. She glanced at it, "Out of Area." It was probably Midnight again. Low bit her lip, debating whether or not to answer.

 _No,_ she decided. She was on her way. Anything Midnight needed to say to her, she could say to her face.

 **Chapter 7**

Low pulled up to the gates at Homeland, a strong sense of deja vu overwhelming her. She looked at the glowing green numbers on her car radio. It was four in the morning. These officers were going to be very suspicious of a human who came knocking at their door, figuratively anyway, so early. She stopped at the first checkpoint. A dark figure in reflective clothing stepped out from behind the concrete wall and indicated for her to drive forward. She did slowly, and stopped again when he held up his hand. A spotlight from the top of the wall shone into her car, blinding her. She managed to roll down her window but held her hand up to block the light.

"My name is Low Jacobs, Loretta Jacobs," she corrected. "I'm here to see Bestial. He's in the hospital."  
The spotlight was directed away from her face and the officer bent his face toward the window.

"We're expecting you," he said. "Pull your car through the gate and follow the directions of the officer inside. He'll show you where to park and then you will be brought to the medical center."

Low's eyes widened. She'd had every expectation of being turned away. Her heart pounded. She was really going to see him. After six years, she was just minutes away from meeting him.

The gates opened and she slowly drove through. An officer pointed to a small parking lot and Low directed her car there, shutting it off, and gathering her things. She opened the door.

"Low?"

She nodded, hiking her bag onto her shoulder.

"I need to search your bag and then you will be taken to the Medical Center."  
Low pulled her bag off her shoulder and handed it to the officer. "Is he okay? Do you know what happened? Is he conscious?" She was babbling, but she was overwhelmed. Her eyes jumped from place to place: the officer, the lights, the buildings. She could feel the wind blowing against her face and a rhythmic pinging that had to be an alarm somewhere. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to regain control over her brain. She was getting flooded.

The officer gestured for her to follow him to a small building. Another officer was inside, also in black with their face covered, but thinner, and shorter. A female, Low realized.

"I need to pat you down," the officer said, her voice proving that Low was correct. There was a changing screen set up in the office and Low went around it. The female followed her.

"Hold your hands straight out to the side and put your feet shoulder width apart."  
The officer quickly, but thoroughly, patted Low down. Satisfied she was unarmed, she stepped back and pulled her mask away from her face.

"My name is Sunshine," the female said. "I'll bring you to the Medical Center and wait with you there. Midnight… I believe you know her?"  
Low nodded.

"She let us know you were coming. As far as I know, Bestial does not."  
Low bit her lip. It was possible that he would not be happy to see her.

"Midnight will meet us. She asked to explain Bestial's condition. I know that you are worried."  
Low nodded, not trusting her voice. The lights in the office flickered and cast shadows across Sunshine's face, making her pupils dilate and retract.

 _Focus,_ Low thought.

She followed Sunshine around the screen and the male officer held her bag out. "I am allowing you your phone because Midnight has vouched for you. Please do not take pictures. We will be examining it for pictures and recordings before you leave."

"All right," Low answered.

Sunshine held the office door open for her. "Welcome to Homeland," the officer called after her.

Low smiled, but it felt wobbly. "Thanks," she answered.

Sunshine led Low to a golf cart. Low got into the passenger seat and put her bag on her lap while Sunshine took off into the night. She didn't turn on the headlights, but seemed to have no trouble seeing.

"You were at Reservation?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes," Low answered.

Sunshine looked over at her. "You are not very talkative for a human."

Low snorted. "I am. Generally. Sorry," she apologized.

Sunshine sniffed. "You are worried?"

"Yes," Low answered. When she was overwhelmed emotionally, it got harder for her to keep a train of thought. She had to concentrate hard on what Sunshine was asking. Responding to her added another level of cognitive demand to an already challenging situation.

Sunshine was silent for a moment. "Bestial will be fine. He is a strong male and we have healing drugs if he is very sick."

Low lifted the hand gripping the seat to rub her forehead. She hadn't slept. It was just a matter of time before she made a fool of herself.

"Okay," she answered.

A huge building emerged from the darkness. They came over the crest of a hill and, bam! Civilization. Light filtered out of windows, and from the sliding glass doors at the entrance. Sunshine pulled directly in front of the building and turned off the cart.

"Come."  
Low pushed her arm through the shoulder strap and nervously crossed her arms in front of her body, following Sunshine inside. The doors swished closed behind them and their shoes squeaked on the tile floor. She kept her eyes ahead on Sunshine's bright hair. She led her to an elevator and pressed a button before leading them on. Low could hear the blood rushing through her veins. It pounded in her ears. She pushed her hair back from her face, and tapped her fingers against her arm.

"Here we are," Sunshine said brightly as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. The floor was quiet except for the muted voices of staff.

"Low?"  
Low looked over. She smiled when she saw Midnight striding toward her. She was taller than she remembered, but just as beautiful. Midnight swept her into a tight hug before pulling on one of her curls.

"You look older," Midnight observed.

Low's hand went to her face, rubbing at her cheek. "I do?"

"You lost your baby fat." Midnight nodded.

Low felt her face flush. "Okay," she said, and smiled. Midnight's familiar bluntness was oddly comforting.

She slung her arm around Low's shoulders and urged her forward. "I didn't tell him you were coming."

Low stopped, but Midnight pulled her forward. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"  
"He does," Midnight answered. "I know he does. He's wanted to see you for six years."  
Low huffed. "I doubt it. If he did, he could have told me. It was no secret I wanted to see him."

Low tried to stop Midnight's forward momentum, but it was like stopping a boulder rolling downhill. "Wait," she finally begged. "Stop."  
Midnight did, looking exasperated.

"Is he okay? What happened? I don't want to make things worse, but I…" Low searched for the words. "I had to see for myself that he was alive."  
Midnight chuckled. "If you had answered my calls I could have alleviated this worry. He will be fine. He is getting ready to leave right now. He had a panic attack, do you know what that is?"

Low nodded. She had them regularly after leaving the group home and first coming to live with Uncle Cooper.

"Something triggered it. I think it had something to do with you." Midnight's gaze was curious, but not accusatory.

Low paused. Was it her email? That didn't make sense. He wouldn't ignore her for six years and then decide, after she finally got the message that he wasn't interested in her, that he actually cared.

Midnight knocked on the door in front of them.

"I'll be right out," a gruff voice answered.

His voice made Low's heart clench. She must have made a tiny sound because she heard him ask, "Who?" before the door was swung open.

His huge form filled the doorway. Low saw him grip the door frame, his nostrils flaring and his eyes widening.

"Low," he choked.

She gave a small wave. "Hi," she said awkwardly. "Surprise…"

He lurched forward, grabbing her arms and pulling her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her against his chest. Low felt her eyes close and her hands came up to grip his waist. She breathed in a smell that was as familiar as it was missed. She forced herself not to rub her face back and forth against his shirt. She felt his head on hers and she heard him breath her in.

"How?" he asked. "Why?"

"Where, when, what, who," Midnight added sarcastically. "I called her. I thought something happened to her. So now she's here. You're welcome."

Bestial didn't release her, instead he squeezed her tighter. _What in the world was going on?_ Low's head was spinning trying to keep up with the drastic turn her life had suddenly taken.

She pushed a little at his waist, trying to extricate herself, but he merely wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"Thank you," he said to Midnight.

She could feel the expansion of his ribs, and the slow press of his body against hers with every intake of breath. It was amazing that so much time could pass, but she could end up feeling exactly the same: overwhelmed, excited, and worse, hopeful.

Low dipped her head and gently spun away from him. She couldn't let herself get hopeful. She didn't know if her heart could take another disappointment, not with Bestial. She wanted him too much, cared too deeply.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where are you going?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

Low rubbed her forehead. "I'm really confused," she said honestly.

Bestial faced her, lifting his hands to stroke his thumbs across her forehead. Her eyes closed. "I realized something tonight," he said quietly. "I made a mistake. One I will not make again. You are mine, Low."  
Low's eyes popped open along with her mouth. "Huh?"


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

 **Chapter 8**

Low stared at Bestial, shaking her head.

He watched her and began nodding his head in response. She stopped, cocking her head to the side. "Are you being serious?"

Bestial head also turned, mirroring her posture. He bent his knees trying to look more fully in her face, studying her expression. His green eyes narrowed. "I know why you would doubt me," he said. "I am sorry."

Low backed away from him, but he followed, on step forward for every step she took back. She held up her hand. "Stop, Bestial. Wait."

He let out a small snarl, but he stopped. She rubbed her forehead again, overwhelmed. She wanted to launch herself at him, but her brain was firing warning signals: big, red, flashing alarms with a smooth robotic voice, "Warning, warning. Brace for impact."

He stepped forward again, right into her hand. Her fingers curled into his chest without meaning to, and her eyes fluttered close. He felt good. His hand covered hers and he squeezed it gently.

"Low," he whispered. "Come home with me."

Her eyes snapped open at that.

 _Yes!_ Her body screamed.

"I d-don't know," she stuttered.

 _You know,_ her body argued.

"Just to talk," he said, breathing deeply, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I have a lot to explain, but I am exhausted after my medical emergency. I would like to sleep, but I won't be able to if you are not with me."

Low's heart clenched at the reminder of what he'd suffered. "Okay," she answered. "I'll stay. But you're going right to bed, and we'll talk in the morning."

Bestial nodded. "Thank you," he said gruffly. "Would you mind telling Sunshine that you will be returning to the dorm with me?"

"Of course not," Low said, reaching forward and touching his chest one more time, reassuring herself that he was all right.

"Medical emergency?" Midnight asked dryly.

Bestial watched Low make her way over to Sunshine. "She doesn't trust me, Midnight," he said quietly. "I will use anything at my disposal to keep her with me."

"I'm going to repeat this back to you," Midnight said, "because I want to understand your reasoning. You are lying to her in order to make her trust you."

Bestial snarled. "I am not lying. I am tired. But she is my mate, Midnight. I have denied myself for six years, telling myself that it was better for us to be apart. It was not better. If I can keep her by my side, I can prove to her I will be a worthy mate."

"You will have to do a lot of groveling."

Bestial looked over at Low, who looked his way, pushing up her glasses and then nodding at whatever Sunshine was telling her.

"I would do anything for her."

Low walked back to him, a shy smile on her face. "Sunshine said it was fine if I stayed. I have to let them know how long I am staying, and she said it may not be safe for me at your dorm. She said some of the males might not want me in their living space."

Bestial growled, his lip curling. "They will be fine," he countered. "They will see you are my guest and will not bother you."

"I'm not worried about them bothering me," Low said quickly. "But they should be comfortable in their own homes. Maybe I should leave. Find a hotel and come back in the morning?"

"NO!" Bestial said loudly, his voice booming.

Low jumped.

"No," Bestial said again, softer. "They will be comfortable. I know the males in the dorms, and they will welcome you. Please, Low. Can we go now? I am very tired."

Low put her small hand on his arm, and Bestial felt it throughout his entire body. "Okay," she answered.

Bestial pressed his hand against her back, leading her to the elevator. She let him lead her, and he couldn't help standing up straighter, proud that she let him touch her.

"I would like to see you tomorrow!" Midnight called out to both of them.

Bestial growled, but Low nodded enthusiastically. He smashed the lobby button with his thumb, closing the doors on Midnight's smug grin. Low relaxed into him as the elevator began its descent. His arm tightened around her waist, squeezing gently.

She leaned into him, and then seemed to shake herself, trying to move away again. He didn't want to let her go, but he allowed it, recognizing that he had a lot to answer for.

"So," she started, "how have you been?"

Then she shook her head, "No," she corrected, "that isn't the question I really want to ask." He saw her look around the elevator. Her eyes lingered on the flashing numbers and she cocked her head to the side before shaking her head again.

"Sorry," she apologized, fixing her eyes on him. "What I really want to know is; what happened tonight? And are you okay? For real?"

Bestial opened his mouth to answer when the elevator dinged. She stayed where she was, waiting for him. "Can we talk about this at my home?"

She paused, and seemed to realize that the elevator had stopped. "Yes," she answered after a moment.

They walked in silence out the door and to a golf cart. Bestial walked Low to the side, making sure she was seated before going back to the driver's side and starting it.

"This was Sunshine's cart. How will she get back?"

"There are more carts," he answered.

"So why are you stealing hers?"

Bestial's lips twitched. "It is not stealing. The golf carts are community property, I believe you would call it. It is expected that they will be used by others."

Low shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face. "I would be really annoyed if I had an armload of groceries and then I came out to my cart and it was missing.

And then I have to search for another one? Forget it."

Bestial smiled fully. He looked over at her, and saw her looking at him with an answering smile.

"What?" she asked.

Bestial shook his head. "I will get you your own cart. I will make sure everyone knows it is yours and not to be borrowed so that never happens."

Low's smile disappeared and her hand came up to her forehead. Bestial realized what he'd said. He thought about correcting himself, _for when you visit._ But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to stay by his side forever.

Neither of them said anything. Bestial stopped the cart in front of the men's dorm and reached for her hand.

"This is my home."

Low's head tilted back as she looked up at the four-story dormitory. "Are you sure they won't mind?"

Bestial looked at the smooth column of her throat and swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face against her and breath her in. Her scent would be stronger there, where her neck met her shoulders. He would be able to feel her pulse when his lips touched her skin. He growled and she looked at him in surprise.

"Yes," he grumped.

"Are you sure _you_ want me here?" she asked, mistaking his tone for anger.

He was angry, but at himself, and at the fact that he would not be able to do what he wished until he made her see how much she meant to him.

"Yes," he said, careful to make his voice smoother. It still came out gruff, but slightly less so.

She looked unsure, but he pressed his hand to her back, leading her inside and she had no choice but to move. His room was on the first floor. He opened his door to let her inside and she sucked in a breath. He realized what she saw. Her afghan, one she'd delivered to Reservation six years ago, in dark green, hung on the back of his sofa. Another blanket, this one in blue, was rolled up in a ball on his chair. There were other things she'd recognize, he realized. In his bedroom, he'd printed her picture of her blowing out the candles on his birthday cake, and if he rolled up his sleeve, she'd see the bracelet that he'd kept on his wrist since she left Reservation. A friendship bracelet, he believed it was called.

"Bestial," she whispered, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

Was she asking why he had her things? Or why he'd never answered her letters?

"I was not honest with myself," he answered her. "I care about you. Very much."

"I care about you, too" she answered, looking a little shocked, before unexpectedly yawning.

His mate was exhausted. "Come on," he said. "You need sleep, and I do, too."

He needed it, but he didn't think he'd be getting any tonight.

Low nodded, and went over to the couch.

 _Oh no._

"You'll sleep in my bed."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Low said. "Beside, you need to sleep in your own bed and get a good night's sleep. I'm fine on the couch. It's too short for you anyway."

"I will sleep with you in my bed."

Low slowly shook her head. "Nooo…" she drew out the sound.

Bestial leaned down, and lifted her up in his arms. She felt good there. Right. She belonged there.

"Hey!" she said.

He ignored her protests and brought her in his room, sitting her on the side of his bed and pulling off her sneakers. He let his fingers cup the back of her foot, trailing them along the sole before he tossed the sneaker to the side. He was rewarded by the sudden shiver she gave.

He moved a little closer to her, kneeling between her legs and drawing her glasses off her face, carefully folding them and putting them on the table by his bed.

"Lay down," he told her, his voice much harsher than he intended.

Her eyes widened, but she shook her head. He stood slowly, leaning over her. She fell back on her hands, and then propped herself on her elbows.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking.

When she was horizontal, he moved quickly, sweeping her feet from under her and spinning her so she was lying on the bed. Then he stood up, smiling wickedly.

"Nothing," he said. "Just putting you to bed."

She made a move to push herself up, but he growled a little and she laid back down.

"Bully," she said.

He winked at her and she burst out laughing. She turned on her side, folding her hands under her head and watched him as he went around to the other side of the bed and laid down. He grabbed the throw blanket at the end of the bed and brought it over their bodies.

"Go to sleep, Low."

He turned off the lamp and the room was plunged into darkness. He heard her sigh and her breath washed over him. He closed his eyes. Her breathing evened out quickly. She was exhausted. He edged closer to her and felt her shift, turning away from him. He moved even closer, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her into his body. His head dipped to her hair, and he breathed her in. That was what he'd been waiting for. This was what he'd been denying himself for six years. He was an idiot.

Bestial's eyes closed. He was exhausted, and as much as he thought his attack hadn't affected him, it had. It had shaken him, reminding him that life was fleeting.

Low pressed into him, wiggling her body to find a comfortable position. He pushed her hair away from his face, but it sprung back up, tickling his nose. He pulled her back farther until he could fit his chin over her head and his knee between her legs. His eyes closed and he focused on her breathing, and her weight, and fell asleep.

Low's eyes opened slowly, and then widened when she felt Bestial behind her. During the night, she'd curled into him. She was fully pressed against his front, and holding herself still was just making her twitch with tension.

Bestial yawned and turned onto his back. "Morning," he said, his voice even lower and gruffer with sleepiness.

Low rolled to the other side of the bed, pulling a pillow under her head and covering her mouth with her hand. "Morning," she said embarrassed.

Bestial reached forward and snagged her hand, his big fingers linking with hers. He smiled at her and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"Wait here," he said, kissing her hand one more time before resting it on the blanket and getting out of the bed. He kept his back to her as he stood and stretched. "I will bring you coffee."

Low pushed herself up onto the pillows and folded back the blanket. "That's okay," she said, "I can get up."

He walked around quickly and tucked the blanket around her again.

"I know," he countered, "but you don't have to. I will be right back."

Low sat for a moment, contemplating her next course of action. Finally she decided to join him. She felt at a distinct disadvantage in his bed, surrounded by his scent, and her blanket, and apparently a photo of her that she'd sent him right after graduation. Low felt a tiny little spark of anger form in her chest. What was going on here?

She had been pining for him, and she didn't like that she had to use that word, but it was what she had been doing, for six years. Not only had he gotten her letters, he'd displayed photos, and the blanket on his bed was one she'd sold only about two weeks ago.

Low flung back the covers and grabbed her shoes, stalking into the kitchen.

"I should have asked how you like your coffee," he glanced up and paused when he saw her face. He took in a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling.

"You're angry."

"No," Low hedged, but then corrected herself. "Yes. I am, sort of. No. I am."

He smiled as she argued with herself, but quickly wiped the grin off his face when he saw that she was truly upset.

"And, milk, if you have it. Please."

His shoulders relaxed a fraction. He fixed her coffee and handed it to her, pulling out a bar stool and sitting. Even seated he still towered over her.

"You have every right to be angry. I am angry with myself. Furious, actually."

That took some of the wind out of her sails. "Why?" she asked him. "If you cared about me, or however it is you feel, why did you let me think you didn't? Why didn't you respond?"

She took the mug and wrapped her hands around it, her shoulders hunching.

Bestial's large hands took the cup away and he wrapped both of his hands around hers. "It was wrong."

Low looked up at him, trying to keep the hurt from face, but he could see it.

"You're so…" he stopped, searching for the words. "You hadn't seen how bad the world could be, Low. You were hopeful and kind, and I, I had seen the worst. And I am older."

"You're not that much older than me," she argued.

"Maybe not," Bestial argued, "but I feel a hundred years old. My past took away any hope I had."

"You don't know me," Low said, watching his green eyes wince. "You don't know anything about me. All of your decisions, decisions that affected both of us, were made on assumptions."

Bestial's head turned to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice getting lower.

"You don't know about my past. You thought I didn't know how the world worked, how cruel people could be. You thought I was kind because I didn't know any better. That maybe people had always been kind to me."

She could tell by his face that was exactly what he'd thought.

"But maybe," she told him, looking down at their hands and at his thumbs that stroked her knuckles, "maybe I chose to be kind because I did know those things."

She heard him snarl. She lifted her eyes to meet his. His face was dark with rage, and his shoulders lifted with each ragged breath he took.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse," Low said. "Really. I'm not. But six years is a long time to think someone doesn't care about you. And I worry…"

"What?" Bestial growled.

Low looked down at their hands and then back up. "I worry that you only want me because I said I wasn't waiting anymore."

Bestial slid his hands away from hers. Low didn't look up, but wrapped her arms around her waist. He snarled and she heard him move. The next thing she knew he was lifting her up, and placing her on the island, nudging her knees apart so he could step close to her. His hand cupped her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes.

"I don't accept that," he said through clenched teeth.

"It is not for you to accept," she replied.

She saw his pupils dilate and then shrink to pinpricks. His eyes flicked to her lips, and she licked them, her mouth suddenly dry. Having him this close was everything she'd wanted. His mouth moved closer to hers until he was close enough that she could feel the heat from his body. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"I will prove," he said quietly, "that I have wanted you for six years."

Her eyes opened slowly. He continued to look at her before slowly moving away from her. He moved around the island and pushed her coffee toward her.

With shaking hands, Low took the mug and lifted it to her lips. She took a sip and hazarded a glance at Bestial. He looked fierce and serious.

"Tell me what you meant," he said, turning to put his mug in the sink.

Low swallowed her coffee, backtracking mentally.

"You said you knew the world could be cruel. Explain." His tone was one he must have used to get people to obey him.

"I don't want to talk about that," Low told him, taking another sip.

"I want to know the names of the people that hurt you. I want you to tell me where they live."

"Bestial!" Low couldn't help laughing. "That's unnecessary."

"I disagree. Now. Their names."

Low looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Please," he added.

Low put her mug down, sighing. "I really don't want to talk about it," she said, rubbing her forehead. "At all. Ever."

He growled.

"Please," she added.

He growled again, pushing away from the counter. "This conversation is not finished. But I will not force you to confide in me. I realize it will take time before you will feel safe to do so." He leaned forward again until he was eye-to-eye with Low. "But you will tell me. One day I will know each and every one of their names."

Low's phone began ringing, and she broke eye contact with Bestial, searching for her bag. Bestial walked through the kitchen to the living room, lifting up her bag and bringing it to her. He held the bag up to his ear, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head as he listened to the ringtone. His eyebrows lifted and he gave a half-smile.

"Night Ranger?"

"It was my dad's favorite," she explained, looking at the 'out of area' call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Loretta Jacobs, where are you?"

"Dad?" Low asked.

"I'm at your apartment. You aren't here. Where are you?" her father's worried voice echoed through the line.

"I'm at a friend's," she answered, inwardly wincing at the half-truth.

"Where?" he asked, "I'll come and get you. I'm on leave for the next two weeks. I want to see you."

"You are?" Low asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know I can't tell you when I might be stateside, or when I might arrive, Low."

Low sighed. "I know. My…" she paused, looking over at Bestial who watched her seriously, his dark brows drawn together and his arms crossed. "…friend," she continued, "was in hospital. I'm wanted to make sure…"

"Where?" her father interrupted.

Bestial held out his hand. Low's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously back and forth. He held his hand out again, more demanding this time.

"Dad, I gotta go, I'll call you right back," she said on one breath, quickly hanging up the phone.

"Loretta Jacobs, don't you dare…"

She hung it up just before Bestial snatched it from her hand.

"Why didn't you tell your father where you were?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell him," she answered. "And I'm not ready to tell him about you."

"Why not?" Bestial asked. "Is he prejudiced against New Species?"

"No!" Low answered quickly. "But he's not going to be happy I am here. He's a little bit nuts about my safety ever since…"

Her phone began ringing again. " _Motoring… what's your price…"  
_

"Dad?" she said.

"Loretta Jean Jacobs, I swear to God, I will spank you if you hang up on me again."

Bestial growled and her father heard him. Before she could answer, Bestial had snatched the phone from her hand.

"You do not threaten her."

Low heard her father responding. She couldn't make out his words, but he was most definitely angry. Bestial's eyes narrowed.

"Low is safe with me. My name is Bestial. I am New Species and she is with me at Homeland."

Her father's voice came through the line again, this time louder than before.

"Yes, I am the friend she spoke of," Bestial said, and then, "Yes, Sir. I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

He turned his back on her and Low reached over, grasping Bestial's shoulder and trying to turn him to face her. He easily brushed her hand away, but wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her forward, quickly ducking his head and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"All right," he said. "I will let them know you are coming and I will have them arrange housing."

He hung up the phone and met Low's shocked face.

"Your father is coming to Homeland."

Low snatched the phone from his hand. "I got that much! Why is he coming? Why did you tell him he could come? ARGH!"

She quickly scrolled through the numbers on her phone, and realized she wouldn't be able to call him back at the unlisted number he'd used to call her. She began to pace the living room, rubbing her forehead before sitting down and putting her shoes on.

"Can you bring me to the entrance please? I'll meet him there and we'll go."

Bestial knelt next to her and grabbed her foot and taking her shoe. "No."

"Give me my shoe, Bestial," she warned.

"No," Bestial replied. "I do not want you to leave yet. Your father will come here and he will visit and it will be fine."

"You don't know my dad," Low said, reaching for her shoe. Bestial stood and lifted it in the air. "Give me my shoe."

"No," Bestial answered again. "I want you to stay. I want to meet your father and show him I will take care of you."

Low reached for the shoe, groaning as she stretched. "I take… care of… myself." She gave up and stood on the couch, grabbing his arm and pulling it to her. He let her, she could feel that. She grunted again, reaching, and lost her balance. He caught her easily.

"Please," he said, looking down at her.

Her heart stuttered. If he looked at her like this every time he said please, he would bypass every warning system she'd set up to protect her heart.

"Please," he said again.

She stared into his green eyes, the eyes she'd been dreaming of, and found herself nodding. "Okay," she replied. "But…"

He lifted his eyebrows, waiting.

"My dad is pretty protective. You'll have your work cut out for you."

Bestial smiled. "I think your father and I will understand each other very well."


	4. Part 4

**_(A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading. I appreciate the comments that you've been leaving, and votes! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.)_**

 **Part 4**

 **Chapter 9**

Low estimated that it would take most of the day for her father to arrive at Homeland. It bothered Bestial that she had driven that long, at night, to reach him. It also humbled him. He'd done nothing for her, given her nothing, not even a hint of his interest, and at the first opportunity to show that she cared, she jumped out of her bed and drove all night to Homeland.

But now he had the entire day to get to know her again.

He looked over at her. She was sitting on the couch, but she didn't look relaxed. Her knee was shaking and she bit her thumbnail. He scented the air. She wasn't nervous or afraid. Her eyes darted around the room, not landing anywhere. He breathed in again. She wasn't in pain.

She rubbed her palms on the top of her thighs and smiled tightly at him. "I don't suppose you have anything that I can do?"  
He looked around. "A job?"  
She was looking out the window, and he followed her gaze. Small, brown birds were perched on the bird feeder that Torrent had given the dorm. He'd made them in the Wild Zone with other less tame New Species.

"I wanted to talk," he explained. "Is there something specific you wanted to do?"  
She watched him closely and then stood up, walking to him. "I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time focusing. If I have something I can do while we talk, I will be a much better listener."  
"Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded quickly, running into the bedroom and then back out, cleaning her glasses on the hem of her shirt.

They left the dorm and walked down the hallway. They passed a few males in the hallway. Their heads turned when they saw Low, their eyes tracking her. She smiled politely, and Bestial saw their eyes widen as they went back and forth between the two of them.

He opened the door to the outside and heard Low take a huge breath. "There are jogging paths," he pointed. "They lead to the lake."  
She nodded, her hand brushing against his and he caught it. She made a sudden motion, as if to take her hand back, but he squeezed it.

"Would you mind?"

She looked down at their hands.

"Going to the lake?" she asked, and shook her head. "No."

"You are deliberately misunderstanding me," he corrected.

She looked off into the distance, biting her lip before looking back at him.

"I don't mind," she said, squeezing his hand back, "but I think I should."

He smiled tightly, and gave her a slight tug toward the walking path.

"I am glad you've continued making things," Bestial said, his mind alighting on topics and then discarding them. This one seemed safe.

Low looked over at him. "You may have been single-handedly paying my rent," she replied with a small smile.

Bestial stepped onto the pebbled path and Low followed him. "I have many of the things you made," he said. "I love them all. But the blankets especially. It seems as if you've purposefully made them for New Species."  
Low looked over at him. "I did," she said, "initially. I learned about how New Species couldn't tolerate strong smells, and found a way to make things without perfumes. I got some good word-of-mouth, and my website took off. I have a lot of customers who are ill, with diseases like cancer, or immune disorders, ones where people have really reactive sensory systems." She shrugged. "I've been lucky."  
"You are smart, and your success is because of that."  
She looked at the ground, kicking at a pebble, color staining her cheeks.

"In the winter, up at Reservation, many of the New Species women still wear your scarves. I see your headbands everywhere."

Low's head popped up, and she smiled brightly. "Really? That makes me happy." She bit her lip again.

"How did I not know you were the one ordering my things?" she asked him suddenly.

Bestial had the good sense to look embarrassed. "I asked human friends to place the orders. I did not want you to know."  
She nodded, the smile disappearing from her face. "I didn't."  
Bestial stopped her, gently turning her so he could see her face. "Low," he began. "I am sorry."  
"You keep saying that."  
"It is still true."  
"But why? I understand, now that I'm older, why you wouldn't want to be involved with me while I was in high school, but why didn't you contact me after I graduated? Or a year later? Or six months ago for that matter."  
Bestial looked around, and spotting a bench, led her there and sat down. He gave a small tug, but she pulled her hand away from his, crossing her arms and looking at him. With her standing, and him seated, they were eye to eye.

"You were so young, Low. And like I said, however misguided or mistaken I was, I believed that I was too world-weary for you."  
Low sighed, and pushed her hair out of her face when a strong breeze blew it around her head. Bestial reached up, lightly stretching out a curl and watching it spring into place again. She sat down next to him, pulling up her knee and wrapping her arms around it.

"Your panic attack?" she finally said.

Bestial looked away. Her hand came up to his face, and she pressed against his cheek, forcing him to look at her. His eyes scanned her face. He looked into her golden eyes, and traced the bridge of her nose, across her dark skin and down to her lips. Her tongue darted out, moistening them before her white teeth bit into her lower lip.

"A future without you, even if it was just getting short emails, or birthday cards, was so distressing to me that my mind couldn't cope."  
Her head tilted. "You couldn't cope?"  
"No," he stated firmly, reaching forward and cupping her face in his hands. "You have no idea what your letters meant to me. I denied myself the joy of being near you. Because that's what I felt when we were together, Low, even for those few days. I was happier than I'd ever been in my life."  
"Me, too," Low answered. "It was what I remembered when things were hard."  
Bestial snarled. Here was his opportunity to learn what Low meant when she talked about understanding how the world worked.

He waited, pondering how best to ask the questions he needed answers to. The wind blew again, and her hair tickled the backs of his hands. The sun reflected off her glasses, making it hard for him to see her eyes. He drew them away from her face, folded them, and gently placed them next to them on the bench.

"I am going to kiss you," he informed her.

Low shook her head quickly. "Please don't." But her eyes flickered to his lips.

"Why not?" he asked, and then something occurred to him. "Do you have someone? A human?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I have been sending you letters for six years!" she pulled away from him. "What sort of person do you think I am? You think I've got a boyfriend somewhere and I'm just stringing him along? Like a back-up?" She stood and walked away quickly.

"You don't know me at all, Bestial. If anything, this just drives it home."  
Bestial growled at himself. He was making mistakes. He didn't like making mistakes, and this mattered more than anything he'd ever done before.

"What man would not want you, Low? You are kind and funny, and creative and smart. You are everything I could ever want and that I don't deserve."  
She turned around and stalked to him, her eyes bright with anger. "You don't get to make those decisions unilaterally. If you cared about me, and you knew I cared about you, you should have told me! Don't insult me by saying it was because you thought I had a boyfriend! You know I didn't!"

Bestial growled again, wanting to kick his own ass. "I am making mistakes, Low. I am not saying what I want to," his voice began to rise. "I don't know how to make you understand!"

He felt a rising anxiety in his chest and he began to breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his hands to his hair, pulling at the strands.

Her hands came up to grip his, and she slowly pulled his hands from his head.

"Look at me," came her calm voice.

The world came into focus again, and he stared into her eyes.

"Breathe with me," she said, her voice quiet. "Watch me."

He stared at her. Her hand left his head and came up to her face. "Smell the flower," she said, holding her hand like a fist. "Cool the cookie," she breathed into her flattened palm.

She repeated the gesture. "Smell the flower… cool the cookie."  
He barked out a laugh, but did like she asked. Her hand shaped his. "Smell the flower…cool the cookie."  
He felt his breathing slow and the world come back into focus. He repeated the technique, over and over again, and she did it with him.

"Better?"

He nodded, feel embarrassed.

Her hands held his face and her fingers traced his cheekbones. "Come here," she said, and linked her arm with his. She brought him across the grass and sat, yanking him down to sit next to her. When he was seated, she snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his bicep.

"When I was thirteen," she began. "My mom was arrested for selling drugs. My parents were divorced, and my dad is Navy, so he was gone. She was going to prison, and she never told me. She never told Family Services I had family, either. She pretended my dad had left us, and my uncle didn't exist. So one day, at the end of school, a social worker met me at the bus stop, and drove me to a group home."  
Her fingers tip-tapped against his knee and he grasped her hand gently, pulling it to his mouth and running his lips along her thumb.

"Forty girls in four rooms, with three adults, who wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, else," she continued. "It was awful."  
She took a deep breath, and Bestial could only imagine the horror that was contained in the barebones version of her story.

"Anyway," she said on a breath, "when my dad finally found me, I had pretty bad anxiety, and had panic attacks. Especially at night. We figured out a way to regulate my breathing when I hyperventilated."  
Bestial pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. "Low," he whispered, his heart hurting for her.

"So don't be embarrassed," she continued quietly. "What happened to me was only two weeks. Not at all that bad compared to what happened to you."  
Bestial rested his cheek on her head.

"Don't leave," he whispered, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

Her elbow nudged his ribs, not hard, but enough to push the air out of him. "Breathe," she commanded.

He snorted. "I will, if you won't."  
She sighed and let her head rest against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere right now," she allowed, "but I can't make any promises after my dad gets here."

Bestial stiffened. "You think he will make you leave?"  
"My dad doesn't make people do anything," she said drily. "He has a way of putting things that makes you do what he suggests."  
Bestial growled.

"He's not mean," she corrected quickly. "But he's used to being right."

Bestial understood this reasoning. He was also used to be being right. That was part of why his situation with Low was so frustrating. He was wrong. His decisions, the ones he thought he were best for her, were clearly not good for either of them. He also understood why her father would be so protective of Low. If she had disappeared while he was gone, he would have been frantic to find her.

She was not a human that projected toughness. From her bright golden eyes, and fuzzy hair, down to her softly curved body; she looked sweet, kind. She looked like someone that could be taken advantage of, someone who would be easily hurt.

"How long were you with your father after he found you?" he asked.

"Not long," Low breathed. "He didn't want to leave me, but he only had a week. We drove up to my uncle's and I lived there. He transferred custody to them, and I lived with them until I went to college. I visited every break I had, and I still spend holidays there."

Bestial looked down at her face, seeing a smile curve her mouth.

"Would you…" he began, and cleared his throat. "Would you tell me what happened to you?" he asked. "I am imagining all sorts of horrible things."  
He felt Low still, and her body tense.

He rubbed her back in small circles while her fingers played with his. She drew his hand into her lap and traced the shape of his fingers.

"I don't like talking about it," she whispered.

"Please," he asked. He wanted to know everything, needed to know everything, even as part of him readied itself for how much it would hurt.

Low's head dropped, her chin tucking into her chest.

"The first night wasn't so bad," she began. "They just stole my things. Divvied them up between the bigger girls. My things didn't even fit them, but that wasn't the point. It was just that I had to understand that I had nothing. That I was no one. They wanted to see what I would do… and I didn't do anything. Just accepted it. Wore the same clothes as the day before."

She was quiet, gathering her thoughts. "The group home was far away from my old school, so I started at a new one. I was smaller, so I got pushed around, run against lockers, trays of food spilled into my lap." Her breath shuddered. "Umm, some of…" she stopped. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore."  
Bestial could feel the howl building. He didn't trust himself to speak. He waited until the lump in his throat, the one holding back the howl, shrunk, and then he spoke.

"I didn't go to school, but I was taught to read and do math. It was part of the testing that the scientists did with us. They wanted us to be smarter, as well as stronger. I imagine that the scientists and technicians of Mercile were similar to the people you met in your group home. I remember I had a book, one that had taught me to read. It was the only thing I thought of as mine. I hid it under my mat. I thought no one had seen it. One day, I refused to do something, have blood drawn or some other routine, and the technician went right to my mat, took out my book, put it in the toilet, and urinated all over it."

"Oh, Bestial," Low said sadly.

"Then they beat me. And when they left, they left the book."

"Those assholes!" Low said, her voice changing from sadness to anger in a second. "Where are they? Are they in Fuller? I'm going to pee in their cornflakes. I hate them!"

Bestial wrapped his arms around her again, extricating his hand from hers. "Some of them are at Fuller," he told her. "As a member of the council, I go to Fuller when a human from the Mercile sites I represent are taken into custody."

"Is that douchenozzle there?"

Bestial shook his head. "No," he answered. "I believe the 'douchenozzle' is dead. Killed in the raid at the Mercile facility where I was held."  
Low nodded. "That kind of sucks. I sort of what him to have suffered more."  
Bestial was taken aback at the viciousness at her tone.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No," he shook his head. "That was how I felt."  
They were silent and then she sighed again, and turned to face him, her legs going on either side of his waist. His eyes widened and he immediately began battling his body not to react.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to tell you, but then I don't want to talk about it again, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"I was surrounded by a bunch of boys when I was on my way to class. They dragged me to an empty classroom and hurt me. They didn't rape me, but they were going to, and they would have, if the janitor hadn't come in."  
That was what Bestial had feared. All sexual thoughts disappeared from his mind, and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"They told the janitor I had propositioned them, and he just sent us back to class. I don't think he believed them, but I don't think he could be bothered to deal with the trouble it would cause. By lunch, it was all over the school, and until my dad found me, I had to deal with people grabbing me, pushing me, touching me… And when I went to the group home at night, the girls were just as bad."

"Low," he breathed, burying his face against her neck.

Her arms wrapped around his back, squeezing him.

"I'm okay now," she said. "It took a while, but I'm better."  
"You are very resilient," he said quietly, his lips against her skin. He felt her shiver and he drew back to look at her. He stood slowly, helping her to the ground. "Thank you for telling me."  
He took her hand in his and began walking again.

They spent the hours between lunch and her father's arrival exploring Homeland. Bestial did not ask any more questions, but her story weighed heavily on his mind, and he couldn't help himself from periodically hugging her, or burying her face in her hair.

Low didn't stop him. She seemed to understand his need to hold her, that it offered him more comfort than he was giving.

Low had found a book of crossword puzzles and sat with her ankles crossed and the pencil in her mouth while Bestial straightened his room. He made arrangements for her father to stay in human housing, but he hadn't made the same arrangements for her. His plan was to keep her near him. His phone rang and he picked it up, speaking briefly with the officer on the other end while nodding at Low.

"He's here."

 **Chapter 10**

Even though Low was nervous about having her father at Homeland, a larger part of her was excited. She missed him terribly. While he was not physically present for much of her childhood, she still knew she could count on him. She knew that he loved her more than anything, and he was doing the best he could to provide for her.

It wasn't his fault that her mother had turned to drugs, and abandoned her, and it wasn't his fault that she had been targeted and bullied.

She jumped up from the couch at Bestial's words, and dropped the puzzle and pencil onto the table.

"Let's go get him," she said, smiling widely.

He nodded, smiling in return, but it was tight. She'd probably scared him with her description of how protective he was. She wondered what he would think when he was face-to-face with her father. She eyed Bestial speculatively, sizing him up. She thought he'd do okay.

Bestial drove them quickly to the entrance. An officer came to meet them, pulling down his mask and looking at Bestial seriously.

"A human is here to see you," he reported. "At least, he says he is human. I am not sure though, he is bigger than many New Species. He says he is her father."

Low found herself bouncing on her toes a little. "That's him," she agreed. "Where is he?"  
"He is in the office. I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth," the officer's eyes tracked Low's size. "You are not New Species."

Low shook her head. "Nope. He's just a big guy is all."  
The officer smiled, and looked at Bestial. His serious face cracked into a slightly mocking smile. "Good luck."

He turned and went into the office, emerging a moment later with her father.

"Dad!" Low waved madly and took off, running at him and throwing her arms around him. Her head hit his hard chest and she could feel his arms come up and embrace her. He lifted her off the ground, shaking her gently from side to side. "Loretta," her father said in his familiar deep voice, "you're grounded."

Low laughed and tipped her head way back to meet her father's dark brown eyes. "I'm too old to ground," she laughed.

"You're never too old for your daddy," he disagreed.

Low swallowed hard. "I'm glad you're here," she said.

Her father looked over the top of her head and let her feet touch the ground.  
"Are you Bestial?" her father asked, standing up straighter.

"Yes," she heard Bestial answer, and stepped to the side.

Bestial was tall, but her father was slightly taller. He was wearing his uniform, which surprised Low. Usually he was in civilian clothes when he was on land. He was so broad and muscular that he looked as if he could split the seams on his jacket. She used to pretend that her father was the Hulk, and he would say to her, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," and then he would flex. He never did rip a shirt, but Low would fall over in hysterics.

"I'm Terrance Jacobs," her father introduced, holding out his hand. "Loretta's father."  
"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Bestial said politely, gripping his hand.

Low saw her father squeeze and pump his hand once. More than once Loretta had seen people hand hold her father's hand too long. They took one look at his size and muscles and tried to get in a pissing contest with him. He never started it, but more than once Low had seen him finish one, often with some jacked-up pretty boy curled into a ball on the ground.

"You look as if you're feeling better," her father said.

"I am," Bestial answered. "Low helped me immensely." Low looked up at him and smiled.

"She taught me to smell the flowers and cool the cookies."

Low was surprised he'd told her father that. Her dad would know what that meant, since he was the one who had seen her use the strategies for her own panic attacks. Her dad's eyes widened, and then he smiled. "I'm glad it's working for you," he said kindly.

"Loretta," he said, getting her attention. "Are you ready to go?"  
Bestial snarled, but cut himself off quickly.

"I told Bestial I would stay for a while, Dad," Low said.

"It's not safe here, Loretta," her dad said seriously. "People try to blow this place up every week. I don't want you here. I won't be able to get here in time if you need me."  
That was the crux of her father's anxiety. He was always worried about getting to her in time, because of all the times he hadn't. First, he hadn't known about her mother and the group home, and then he hadn't learned about her car accident at the gates of Reservation until nearly a month after it had happened. He hated being out of the loop, but his job made it a constant state for him.

"We have a place for you to stay," Bestial said quickly. "There's a hotel for human visitors. I hoped you would stay with us here."  
Her father looked surprised. She could tell he'd expected to be met and then sent on his way. Of course, he'd planned on taking her with him, but she could see him considering Bestial's offer. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Low nodded; she wanted to stay, and she wanted him to stay with her.

"It'd be like a vacation," she hedged.

Her father threw back his head and laughed.

"Okay, Low," he chuckled, "I'll stay. I have a bag in my car."  
"I'll get it for you, Mr. Jacobs," a voice said. Low looked over and saw Sunshine eyeing her father. She walked over to him, holding out her hand.

"My name is Sunshine, may I call you Terrance?"

Her father took her hand in his and shook it, his dark skin contrasted with Sunshine's pale, golden color.

"You're quite big, aren't you?" Sunshine said. "You're bigger than Flirt over there."  
Low looked where Sunshine was indicating with her thumb. The officer stood with his arms crossed, watching Sunshine. He didn't seem bothered though, and smiling, called out, "Perhaps I should remind you of how big I am, Sunshine."

Sunshine ignored him.

Low watched her father blush, his cheeks turning red. That was where she got it. Flirt brought her father's duffle bag out of the office when it became obvious that Sunshine had forgotten. He cleared his throat.

"This way, Dad," Low said, indicating the golf cart.

Her father eyed it, as he usually had to do with anything he had to fit inside. "You get the front," Low told him, and climbed in the backseat. Bestial slid into the driver's seat before turning around.

"Buckle up."  
Low fastened the belt around her waist and Bestial began to drive. She hadn't seen much of Homeland last night. What she'd thought was empty space was actually full of houses and low brick buildings.

"Reminds me of a military base," her father commented.

"It was," Bestial answered. "It was newly built when New Species were freed. I believe this is the housing built for the enlisted men. It is where we have our dormitories. We'll be going to the human section of housing. We have a hotel there. That's where you'll be staying."  
Her father took everything in, and then turned around. "Loretta is staying at the hotel as well."  
He made it a statement.

"Low is staying with me at my home," Bestial replied.

Her father shook his head. "Not anymore, she isn't. If you can find me a room at this hotel, you can find Loretta one as well. My daughter is staying next to me."  
Low saw Bestial's hands tighten on the steering well. She leaned forward. "Actually, Dad. Bestial and I are…"  
"Loretta," her father said. "You can spend plenty of time with Bestial during the day. But at night, you will sleep at the hotel."  
Low opened her mouth to argue.

"That's fine," Bestial interjected.  
"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised.

"I'll see you during the day. I will get you a room at the hotel."  
"But I thought…"  
"Perfect," her father said, turning around and smiling at her. His skin crinkled around his eyes, and she could see he really was pleased that Bestial agreed with him.

Low crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat, feeling disproportionately let down, and more than a little ticked off that Bestial had taken her father's side.

"Fine," she grumbled.


	5. Part 5

**(A/N- This story has some overlap with the other four New Species fanfics I wrote. The bad guy from "Jericho" will appear in this story. I revisit the background and "Jericho" briefly, but let me know if it's too confusing. I can add a more in-depth summary if needed. Hopefully I will have blended it into the story enough that it works). ~ Ripley**

 **Part 5**

 **Chapter 11**

Low and Bestial got her father settled at the hotel. He was exhausted after driving most of the day, and decided to take a nap. Bestial couldn't pretend not to like his plan; it would give him alone time with Low. Terrance gave Low a hug and kiss on the head, and unceremoniously pushed them out of the room.

Bestial took her hand as soon as the door closed, and led her back to the golf cart. It was early evening and he noticed that Low was already yawning.

"You need to sleep," he said.

"I'm okay," she replied, her words broken by a huge yawn. "Let's go back to your place, and I'll make you dinner. It will wake me up."  
Bestial shook his head. "You do not need to cook for me. You're tired. If you're hungry, I can get us food at the bar."

Low looked down at her outfit. "I'm not really dressed for going out," she said. "In fact, I'm going to have to do something about my clothes. These are all I have."  
Bestial looked over at her. "You look beautiful," he said. He saw a blush stain her cheeks as she quickly looked away from him to the passing scenery.

"And we won't stay at the bar. I will place an order and we can take it back to our place. You will eat, and then you will sleep."  
He growled, suddenly, pulling the golf cart to the side of the road. "We will eat at the hotel," he said. "I promised your father that you would sleep there."  
Low put her hand on his when he made a move to reverse the cart. "I can eat at your place," she said. "I won't fall asleep. Promise. I just need some food and I'll be fine."

Bestial considered it. If she fell asleep, he would bring her back to the hotel, even if he had to cradle her on his lap the whole way. He would not be able to prove to her father that he was trustworthy if he couldn't follow through with the promises he'd made. Of course, he planned to stay at the hotel as well, but that was beside the point.

Bestial nodded shortly, and put the cart into gear. Low jumped and reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. From the corner of his eye, he saw Low frown and begin deleting messages. She made a face and hit a button, putting the phone to her ear before frowning and erasing it.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, seeing her eyebrows draw together before she began to chew her thumbnail.

He reached over to snag her hand, dragging it away from her lips. He brought it to his mouth, kissing the small tear she'd made in the skin. She shrugged.

"You can tell me," Bestial said, his voice low. He could sense her worry, and it made him agitated. He felt a snarl building in his chest.

"My mother," Low said, and then chuckled. "My parents are never around, you're gone for six years, and then for some reason, all at the same time, everyone is back."  
Bestial snarled, not liking the idea of her being alone, without family or protection for so long. He was to blame for this; the snarl he let loose was directed at himself.

"Low," Bestial said, his voice not quite human sounding.

She waved her hand. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. I was just recognizing the irony."  
She took her hand back, worrying at her thumb again before clutching her fingers together. "My mother is out of rehab. Again. She wanted to see me. Wants to see me," she corrected.

"You do not want to see her?" Bestial asked.

Low shook her head. "I don't. It's too much." She took her glasses off her face and stabbed them into her hair before rubbing her forehead.

"Have you told her that?"  
Low nodded. "Repeatedly. But when she wants something she won't leave it alone. Now I just don't answer. I'd change my number but I need my dad to be able to get in touch with me. It wasn't like I could call him and tell him my new number."  
"Why not?" Bestial asked, wondering if her father didn't want for her to contact him, but then dismissing the idea because what he knew about Low's father said he wanted to know everything that was happening with her.

"He can't contact me when he's out at sea. Or, he can only rarely. And I have no way to get in touch with him. It's a really drawn out process and only used in an emergency. Sometimes you have to contact the Red Cross," Low explained.

"You could change it now," Bestial suggested. "He's here. You could change it and give him your new number before he leaves."  
Low smiled. "Good idea! I'll do it tomorrow. I'll drive into town and see if I can find a store."  
Bestial shook his head. "That won't be safe. I'll have someone here do it for you. You can't go into town from here. Protestors may follow you. They have been known to assault humans leaving Homeland."  
Low's hand dropped from her face. "I'm so sorry," she said sadly. "You can't leave here?"  
Bestial was struck by the sympathy in her voice. Despite her stress, as soon she saw identified something unfair or inequitable, she was immediately upset for him.

"I have no desire to leave Homeland. I live here, or at Reservation. I travel as part of my role as council member. But this is my home. I am surrounded by New Species. I am happy here."  
Low smiled, some of the tension leaving her face. Bestial stopped their cart and indicated the building in front of them. "This is the bar. Come in with me so you can look at the menu and make a choice."

Bestial stood and walked over to her, helping her from the cart. He saw her examine the bar closely. It was a low, squat building with small, rectangular windows placed close to the roof, far from the ground.

When they walked inside, it was already busy. Music was playing and some New Species were dancing. It wasn't as lively as it would be at night. New Species officers worked all kinds of shifts, and often came to the bar after they finished work. Depending on what time it was, and how close it was to shift change, the bar could go from dead to packed in a matter of minutes. Bestial looked at the clock above the bar. It was getting close to the end of first shift, and was probably going to be busy soon. They'd arrived just in time to place orders and leave.

"Hello!" The bartender greeted them.

"Hello Christmas," Bestial replied.

Low jumped up onto one of the bar seats. "I love your name," she said sincerely.

Christmas smiled at her, reaching beneath the counter to get Bestial a soda. "Thank you. What can I get for you?"

"Do you have orange soda?" she asked.

Christmas nodded and popping the top on a can, put it next to a glass full of ice. Low took the can and drank from it hungrily. Bestial watched her eyes close as she tipped her head back, swallowing quickly. She pulled it away from her mouth, licking at a small drop at the corner of her lips.

"I haven't had orange soda in weeks. It's so good!" she shook the can a little to see how much was left before bringing it back up to her mouth.

Bestial stared at her, and shifted uncomfortably. She had no idea the effect she had on him, and he couldn't explain it himself. She was just drinking a soda, but looking at her exposed neck, and the way her throat moved while she swallowed was having a distinct tightening effect on his body.

"Bestial!"

Bestial turned, and lifted a hand at the male who approached him. It was Snow, a feline who worked on the Task Force, and who was being trained as an interrogator.

"I need to talk to you," Snow said.

Bestial looked around. He did not want to have a sensitive conversation around Low, not because he didn't trust her, but because he wasn't sure he wanted her to know and be bothered by whatever information Snow needed to share. At the same time, he was not comfortable leaving her to have that conversation.

"Come to my room later," he told Snow. "We can talk there."  
Snow shook his head. "I came here to find you. It's too important to wait."  
Christmas jerked her head toward the back room. "Go," she commanded. "I will watch the small female. She is safe with me."  
Low watched Snow and Bestial, a tiny frown on her lips. Bestial knew that she could tell that something was wrong, and it worried her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'll stay here with Christmas."  
"Don't go anywhere," he said, leaning over to look into her eyes before pressing a kiss to her head. "Please."  
Low nodded.

Bestial followed Snow, and with a last glance at Low, turned the corner before going into a quiet room. Snow closed the door and crossed his arms. "Everyone is finding mates it seems," he said, eyes dancing in such a way that Bestial was reminded of the jokester Snow used to be before taking over the role as interrogator.

Bestial did not correct him, and Snow went on. "I go to Reservation to meet a nice female, and there are no females who want me. So I come to Homeland, and while I am here, a nice female appears, but she is at Reservation. So I go back to Reservation, but it appears that another nice female has appeared, just at Homeland. My timing is horrible."  
Bestial growled. That joke was not funny. Low was his female, his mate. The idea of Snow happening upon Low and claiming her for himself made him angry. No, it made him terrified.

Snow held up his hands. "Cool down, Bestial," he said. "You mated males have no sense of humor."  
"What do you want, Snow? Make it fast."  
The lightness immediately left Snow's face. "Roger Werner is back."  
Bestial growled for real. Six months ago, Roger Werner, a psychiatrist who worked for Mercile, attempted to kidnap a New Species named Leo. Leo lived in the Wild Zone along with his mate and two young, twins who had been born only a few months back. In an effort to distract New Species, Werner had blackmailed a human female, May Nguyen, into claiming to be an anti-New Species activist and collaborator with Werner. It was a huge cluster-fuck. May had been sent to Fuller Prison, Werner had gotten away, and seemed to have disappeared completely. On the bright side, May's half-sister, a feline named Hope, made it to Homeland and out of Mercile captivity.

"What do you mean," Bestial asked, "he's back?"  
Snow began slowly. "A prisoner at Fuller, one of Werner's men, told us about the psychiatrist's plans for Leo, or more specifically, Leo's young. He is committed to finding them. He knows Leo has a mate, and he is positive that with the drugs he gave her, she has gotten pregnant."  
"But he doesn't know for sure," Bestial clarified.

"No," Snow replied. "We have been able to keep the fact that New Species can have children a secret. He doesn't know for certain, but he strongly suspects. He's going to try to find them, Bestial. And if he doesn't find them, he'll kidnap another pair and attempt to use the combination fertility and mating drugs on them."

"A pair?" Bestial asked.

Snow nodded. "He knows that a mated pair has the best chance of reproducing, and he is certain that a human/New Species couple is the key to his success."  
"We have a limited number of mated pairs," Bestial said, mentally creating a list of people he needed to warn. "We need them protected. We know that Werner is not afraid to come onto New Species' land. We also know he'll use any and all means to get what he wants."  
"I know," Snow said.

Bestial sighed. "I will call Justice. It appears I will have to cut his vacation short."

 **Chapter 12**

Low sipped her second soda slower than the first. She looked around her in interest, not attempting to engage Christmas in conversation since things had become much busier in the bar. All at once it seemed that a flood of New Species had come into the bar. They talked easily with Christmas and glanced at her with open, curious looks. More than once Low thought one of them smelled her. She hadn't showered since yesterday, so hoped she didn't smell bad. Low moved off her seat, closer to the wall to make room for the people ordering. Most of them were in uniforms with white 'NSO' letters embroidered across the chest.

"I know you," a voice said.

Low looked over, it was hard for her to see in the dim light and the person who spoke moved closer. Low's eyes widened and she smiled. "Field!"  
"Loretta Jacobs," he said, an answering smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
She shook her head, surprise making it hard for her to remember what he asked. Finally she remembered. "I came to see Bestial."  
Field's eyes widened, and he moved forward. This time Low knew she was being sniffed.

"You are not mated to him."  
Low choked on the soda she'd just sipped, coughing. Field clapped her on the back. "Are you okay?"  
Low nodding, waving him away. "Yes," she gasped. "Just surprised. No. We're not mated."  
"I am surprised to see you," Field continued when he'd ascertained she could breathe again. "We were not allowed to contact you, though we all enjoyed the gifts you sent us each year. Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Low answered. "But what do you mean? You weren't allowed to contact me?"  
"Bestial told us we were to leave you alone."

Low felt a flare of anger and bitterness. She would have liked to keep in touch with Field and Midnight. She'd thought of them as her friends. It felt like a betrayal that Bestial had kept them from her.

Someone turned the music up and Field said something to her.

"I can't hear you," she said, pointing to her ears.

Field leaned in closer. "Do you want to dance?" He pointed to the New Species who were dancing closer to the speakers.

Low blushed and shook her head.

Field took her hand, and pulled her to her feet. "I'll lead."  
"Field," Low complained. "No."  
He smiled at her, but continued to pull her to the dance floor. She stood there, feeling awkward. Field gave her a small tug and she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her and began to move. He took her hands and pushed her away from his body, spinning her gently and then pulling her toward him again. She giggled, getting dizzy, and had to push her glasses back up on her nose with her wrist.

Field was a good dancer, but he was just silly enough not to make her self-conscious. He did weird moves, spinning her and dipping her, and then holding her hands to twist all the way to the floor and back up. Low started laughing, and she didn't stop the entire time they danced. The music changed, and she panted.

"One more?" Field asked.

Low shook her head, but Field lowered his face, blinking at her with a pout.  
"Are you canine?" she asked, "because that is the saddest puppy face I've ever seen."  
The New Species around them burst out laughing. Field looked shocked for a minute before throwing back his head and guffawing. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his body.

"One more," he said.

The music was slower, and Field wrapped one hand around her waist and held her other hand in his. He moved slowly, turning them with the music in a not-altogether-different way than a junior high school dance. Every once in a while Low would meet his eyes and have to chuckle again. Field's lips moved in time to the lyrics, but Low could see he was getting all the words wrong.

He spun her around and as she spun back someone tore her away from Field.

Bestial pushed her behind him and the lowered his head, launching himself at Field. Field absorbed his blow, wrapping his arms around Bestial's waist as they both flew backward. The music cut off and Low was horrified by the sound of snarls and growls coming from both males. She saw Field draw back his fist and smash it into Bestial's face. Low cried out when she saw blood flow out of a cut on his cheekbone. Bestial growled, swiping the back of his hand across his cheek before tackling Field. He roared, a sound Low had never heard before. Field pushed at him, but Bestial was incensed. He grabbed Field's vest and slammed him into the dance floor.

Field snarled, showing Bestial his fangs and arched up, his teeth snapping near Bestial's throat.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, and without thinking, threw herself onto Bestial's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just as Field arched up again and snapped. She felt his teeth sink into her arm. Pain, hot and fierce, radiated from her forearm, down to her hand and wrist. Field immediately released her and she heard him cry out. Her hands slipped from around Bestial, who turned around to look at her with wide, horrified eyes.

"Low!" Field cried out. They were immediately surrounded by other New Species.

Bestial caught her up in his arms, his nostrils flaring before he pulled off his t-shirt. Low cradled her arm close to her chest, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ow," she whispered. "That really hurt."

"Low," Field called again.

Bestial snarled, and reached for her arm. He made a move to draw it away from her body, but she flinched.

"Low," he said quietly, slowly. "Let me stop the bleeding. I need to get you help."  
"It's okay," Low said. "It's just a little scratch."  
She refused to look at it, but she could feel wet spreading along the front of her sweatshirt. "Let's just go home," she said, her voice trembling. "I'll wash it, it'll be fine."  
Bestial kneeled closer to her, his hand cupping the side of her face. "Sweetheart," he said, "let me see. Please."  
Low bit her lip, and nodded.

"Low," she heard Field say.

Bestial growled, his head whipping behind him. He pinned Field with a stare, and crouched. His muscles bunching as if readying himself again.

"Get out of here," someone told Field quietly. "He is enraged, as he should be. If you want to live, you need to leave."  
"I need to make sure…"  
"YOU don't do anything," Bestial snarled. "She is MY mate. You injured my mate…" His voice trailed off, like he choked on the words.

Bestial got even more tense, and Low feared that he would attack again. The pain was getting worse, throbbing in time with her pulse, and with each throb came a new wave of wetness. But he didn't attack, he spun and scooped Low into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. She heard him breathe in and snarl.

"Bestial," she said, sucking in a breath as the movement jarred her arm. "I'm okay, really."

"Low," Field kept talking. "I'm sorry…"

"SHUT UP!" Bestial roared.

Bestial charged out of the bar. Low's head flopped against his chest. As soon as they were outside, Bestial sat on the ground. Low felt him kissing her forehead, her hair.  
"Low," he said, "I need to see it."  
Low slowly moved her arm away from her chest, holding it out to him. He took the sleeve of her sweatshirt and slowly lifted it, lowering his head and tearing the fabric. He pulled at the rip he made, splitting it apart so he could better see her injury. Low hazarded a glance at her arm. Field had bitten her on the upper portion of her forearm, near her elbow. His top teeth had sunk into the top of her arm, while his bottom teeth had torn at the flesh near the crease of her elbow. Low shivered.

"Bestial?" someone said. "Destiny is here. Can he look at her injury?"

Bestial wound his shirt around her arm and growled. Low looked up and saw a concerned Christmas looking down at them.

"Bestial," she said again.

Bestial snarled, this time lower and a little less warningly. A male kneeled next to them, a short distance away.

"I am going to approach you," he said.

Bestial's lip curled, the low sound continuing to leave his throat.

"It's okay," Low said, attempting to comfort him.

Destiny moved slowly closer, his arms out so Bestial could see them. When he was closer, he said, "Bestial, can you untie the shirt? I need to see it."  
Bestial reached forward, slowly unwinding it, and looked over at Destiny, whose face gave nothing away.

"Can you turn it, Low?"

Bestial's teeth snapped, and he growled louder. Low had never seen him like this. His arm was tight around her waist while the other held her arm. His head was next to hers, and his entire body felt as if it was curled around her.

"Loretta!"

"Oh shit," Low said.

Bestial growl got louder, less contained, wilder.

"Get away from me!" she heard her dad yelling. "Get your hands off me!"  
Bestial grabbed her closer and stood, turning his body. She saw his eyes scanning the horizon as if for danger.  
"Bestial," she said, trying to channel calm, but her arm was throbbing and her voice trembled. "That's my dad. He's worried."  
Bestial looked down at her, and Low could see his pupils were blown wide open. She lifted her hand and curled it around his face, trying to get him to focus.

"He's just worried, Bestial."  
Low could hear other voices, all of them talking in hushed, worried tones. Destiny, the nurse, had moved away from them. The light was dim, but Low could see the whites of her father's eyes as he was held back by New Species. He struggled against them and she could see that they were working hard to keep him contained.

Low heard a sound, like a whistle, and Bestial jerked. He turned, and attempted to run, but New Species officers were surrounding him. He snarled at them, the sound loud enough that Low wanted to cover her ears. Her dad yelled louder, and she saw, over Bestial's shoulder that he had broken away from the males holding him. Out of the darkness someone dove at him, tackling him to the ground.

She cried out, and Bestial snarled, before jerking again. He took a step but went to one knee. He cushioned the fall, but it still shook her and made her moan in pain. He snarled again, this time quieter. He held fast to Low; his hands clenching and unclenching, but he couldn't keep her in his arms. She heard the sound again, and Bestial fell over, his body between her and the ground. He rolled over, and his eyes closed.

"Bestial?" she whispered. Her arm was pinned between their bodies and she couldn't move him. "Bestial," she said louder.

His weight was lifted off of her. "What happened?" she asked the officer. "Is he okay?"

"Loretta!"

Her dad charged through the crowd, shouldering his way to her. He scooped her up and scanned her.

"Where's the medic?" he called out, his voice one that commanded soldiers to act. He was wearing a t-shirt and Low could see that the collar was ripped. He was breathing heavily, his dark head was shiny with sweat.

"I'm okay, Dad," she tried to reassure him. "Where's Bestial?"

Destiny appeared again. "Put her on the ground." He was joined by another of other New Species, all of whom began to work over her. Someone put an oxygen mask on her face while another tied something around her arm and pressed bandages to her arm. A third poked her hand, making her suck in a breath. Someone wheeled a gurney to them and Low was hoisted on top.

She pulled the mask down. "This really isn't necessary, it's probably just a scratch."

Her father made a sound not unlike Bestial's growl. The gurney was brought to a waiting van and after Low was loaded inside, her father jumped in.

His jaw was tight as he watched the New Species. Low watched him carefully. She recognized all the signs of a full-father meltdown.

"Will someone tell him I'm going to make it and I'll keep my arm," she asked the medical personnel.

Destiny was injecting something into the IV, and he gave her a half-smile.

"Sir," Destiny said, his eyes moving quickly to Low's father before they went back to the IV. "Low is going to keep her arm."  
"You think this is funny?" her dad asked quietly.

 _Oh no,_ Low thought. She preferred her loud father to the quiet one. The quiet one was unpredictable.

"No, Sir," Destiny quickly replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," her father said, sparing a glance at the nurse before fixing his dark eyes on Low. "You think it's funny that I find you covered in blood with a… a… Bestial… hunched over your body like a goddamn werewolf?"

"He _is_ canine," a New Species medic observed.

Low widened her eyes and shook her head. He quickly ducked his.

"Is he okay?" Low asked her father.

"Is he okay?" with each word her father's voice got quieter. "They had to tranq him, what the hell did you think happened? They put him down! Jesus Christ, Loretta he nearly ripped your arm off!"

"He didn't do this," Low cried. "This was an accident. He was tranq'd? What does that even mean?"  
She looked at Destiny. "It means—" he began.

Her father held up a hand. "It doesn't matter, Loretta Jean. What it means is we are leaving. You are getting your arm stitched, and I am taking you home. We are leaving here and never coming back. It is not safe."  
Low's head started to feel fuzzy. "It's safe," she argued.

"Loretta Jean Jacobs, it is not goddamn safe!" her father's voice boomed, ricocheting throughout the van. She saw the New Species wince.

"You are getting checked out, and you are getting an antibiotic, and you are coming with me. No arguing!"

Low smacked her lips together. Her tongue was starting to feel heavy. "No. I'm a grown woman. I'm not leaving. I need to make sure Bestial is all right."

She laid her head back on the gurney and shut her eyes. She could hear her father arguing with her, and she could hear some of the New Species responding. She would make sure Bestial was okay. He was so scared. She worried about him. She opened her eyes again.

"Put me in a room with him," she told Destiny.

"No," her father said.

She pinned Destiny with a stare just as her eyelids reached a point where they refused to open.

"I'm the boss of me," she said. "Put me with Bestial."


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

 **Chapter 11**

Low met her father's furious gaze and sighed, lowering her head back onto her arms and reaching out her hand to hold Bestial's. She could feel his eyes boring into the top of her head, his disapproval like a laser beam. It was taking everything she had, every piece of her that reveled and preened at her father's pride, not to give into him.

He was furious, and his silent fury was worse than anything else he could do. She knew without glancing at him again what he'd look like: massive arms folded across his huge chest, his brows lowered and his mouth in a tight line. He was still in his ripped shirt, he refused to change.

He'd change, he said, after they left. He had grass stains on the knees of his khaki pants and one elbow had a contact burn from when he'd been tackled.

Low sighed again. "Could you let them look at…" she asked.

"No."

Low had been right about her arm. It was a tear that when cleaned, didn't even need stitches. It had just bled a lot because Field had nicked a vein. Low hadn't changed either; she was going on two days in the same underwear and she couldn't wait to throw them into the trash.

Her father wasn't the only person standing angrily in a corner. He was joined by a New Species named Fury who Low recognized from t.v., and another New Species named Slade. They flanked her father, and between the three of them, Low had never been so well supervised before. It was well into the night. Bestial still hadn't awoken, and that was one reason for the presence of the New Species in the room, and the officers lining the hallway. Slade, and the nurse from the bar, Destiny, had explained that Bestial would be agitated when he woke up, and he could become aggressive. Low worried more about her father becoming aggressive than Bestial, but her arguments were brushed away.

 _Still,_ Low buried her face into her arm as the thought crossed her mind, _they couldn't get me to leave._

Low had put her foot down, and for some reason, they listened to her. Even her father, after yelling, crossed his arms and told him he'd wait until she was done. Like _she_ was the one having the tantrum. He'd be waiting for a while, because if she'd learned anything tonight, it was that she had to make sure Bestial was okay.

She lifted her head again, watching for any sign he might be waking. He looked so peaceful she had a hard time believing he'd wake up angry. His dark eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and he looked so relaxed, and young. She could almost see what he would have looked like as a child. It broke her heart, thinking about him being small, someone purposefully hurting him. She lifted her hand and pushed his dark hair off his forehead. His eyebrows creased and his body shifted. She saw his nostrils flare and then his eyes opened wide. He pinned her with a stare, his dark green eyes roaming her face. He sat up quickly, reaching forward and pulling her into his lap. His arms went around her and he ducked his head into her neck.

"Are you okay?" he said into her neck. "I'm so sorry."

The way he had her wrapped in his arms pinned her hands awkwardly. She twisted her wrist, patting him wherever she could reach.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

She felt him let out a shuddering breath. "I was afraid you wouldn't be here."

He moved again, and jerked. He let her go, pulling off the monitors and wires that were attached to him. Low used the opportunity to shift her body and hold him tight to her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. "I'm here as long as you want me."

As the words left her lips, she realized they were true. She wasn't going anywhere. Bestial was trying to show her what she meant to him, but she knew. She knew when he walked with her to the lake, when he let her help him through a panic attack, when he promised her father she would stay at the hotel, how much she meant to him.

"I don't want you to ever go," he said to her, breathing deeply and lifting her chin.

"Okay," she said. "I can work from here. I'll move my stuff. I can go and be back by the day after tomorrow. Dad!"

She looked over at her father, who she could see was straining to hear what she was saying. "You'll help me pack and move here, won't you?"

"The hell…" he began before stopping himself. "We'll talk about it."

Low narrowed her eyes when she realized what he was about to say.

"I understand, Mr. Jacobs," Bestial said politely.

Low couldn't help noticing the surprised look on Fury and Slade's faces. She'd never heard Bestial be anything but polite and gentlemanly.

"I have to earn your trust," Bestial continued, "but I promise you. I will. All I want is to make Low happy. To protect her and be the male she deserves."

Low watched her father warily, he uncrossed his arms and lifted his hand up to his head, rubbing it back and forth across his skull. "Loretta," he sighed. He threw his hands up. "You know what? I'm done. I'm going to bed. Don't wake me until tomorrow."

He walked over to the bed and kissed Low's head before glancing at Bestial and leaving the room.

"I'm ready to leave now," Bestial said over Low's head to Fury and Slade.

The door opened and her father's head popped back in. "I expect Low to be sleeping at the hotel," he said.

"Dad!" Low groaned.

"Of course," Bestial agreed.

"Bestial!"

Low saw Slade and Fury exchange looks. "How are you feeling?" Fury asked, staying where he was.

"I am fine. I do not feel agitated or aggressive."

Fury took a few steps forward. Low's eyes darted between the two males, wondering what they were doing.

Slade approached as well. "How about now?"

Bestial took a deep breath. "No," he said. "I don't like how close you are to Low, but I know you aren't going to attack, and neither am I."

Both of the males postures relaxed. "I will admit to being surprised," Fury said. "I expected to need the officers in the hall."

Bestial lifted Low and sat her next to him before pulling his legs around and standing. Bestial held onto the side of the bed before straightening.

"How do you feel?"

Bestial was silent for a moment. "Fine," he finally answered. "I'm ready to leave. I'm taking Low to the hotel."

"Why don't you let us drive you?" Fury asked. "Just in case."

Bestial nodded, wrapping his arm around Low's waist and breathing her in. Low saw Fury smile.

"You are finding yourself addicted to her scent," Fury observed.

Low started, sniffing at herself surreptitiously.

"Yes," Bestial answered quietly, squeezing her as they walked down the hall.

The New Species officers had quietly dispersed, and those who hadn't seemed unconcerned about them.

"What time is it?" Bestial asked as they walked across the parking lot to a cart.

Slade looked down at his wrist. "A little after three."

Bestial groaned. "I am not doing a very good job taking care of you."

Low elbowed him gently in the side. "It's not your job to take care of me."

Fury snorted and Slade laughed before turning it into a cough. "You have much to learn about New Species."

The hotel was mostly dark when they arrived. Fury and Slade dropped them at the front of the building, waved to them, and drove away.

"How will you get back?" Low asked, not liking the idea of Bestial walking by himself at night.

"I'm not going back," he said, catching and holding Low's gaze. A nervous fluttering began in her belly. She was unable to look away from him. She had loved sleeping in his bed, and waking up with him, even if it had been confusing.

She felt a lot less confused now.

He cared about her, and wanted her to stay with him. She was getting everything she'd been hoping for for the last six years.

He gestured with his head to go inside. Lights illuminated the lobby, but the front desk was unoccupied. Low had the sudden fear that he was going to request his own room.

"You're staying with me," she said, her voice a lot huskier, and commanding, than she'd ever heard it before.

Bestial's eyes narrowed, and his head cocked to one side. "Is that what you want?"  
Low nodded, the words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

Bestial went behind the desk, accessing the computer and then grabbing a key from under the counter. Low watched him with interest.

"You check yourself in?" she asked.

"New Species do. All the humans who are supposed to be staying here are."

"Except for me."

"As far as the NSO is concerned, you are New Species," Bestial replied, reaching for her hand and leading her down the hallway.

Low let his words sink in. It made her feel accepted in a way that filled her with happiness.

He inserted the key into the card reader and opened the door to her room. It was simple: one large bed, a dresser, a mini-fridge, and a bathroom. Low kicked her shoes off and crawled onto the bed with a groan.

Bestial watched her from the doorway, his face serious, though a small smile played along his lips. He leaned over to untie his boots. Low watched him. The t-shirt he wore rode up, displaying the muscles in his back. Without planning to, Low got off the bed, and went to him. She curved her body over his, letting her fingers trace along either side of his spine, and reaching down past the waist band of his pants. She heard him groan, and then he stood. He fixed his arm behind her knees, and put her over his shoulder. She laughed, clutching at his shirt. He flipped her onto the bed and came over her; his elbows propping him on either side of her head, his face so close she went cross-eyed looking at him.

He was smiling as well, and it nearly undid her. She reached her hands up between his arms, smoothing her thumbs along his forehead and eyebrows. Her hands trailed along the sides of his face, down to his neck, to his shoulders. She ghosted them behind his neck, pressing them across his shoulders.

"You're tense," she said.

Bestial shifted his weight, using one hand to pull the glasses from her face. Low watched him. His eyes went to the bedside table as he reached forward to put them down and then went right back to her.

"I love the way you look at me," she whispered.

His eyes were black. "I love to look at you," he answered.

She moved her hands to his waist, fisting his shirt. Her fingers trailed along his sides. He laughed suddenly, his entire body twisting to the side. Her eyebrows flew into her hair.

"You're ticklish?" she asked.

He shook his head, trying to look serious, but when her fingertips grazed his side he burst out again, laughing and pulling her over him. She sat up, holding herself with one arm while she tried to tuck her wild hair behind her ear with the other. Her legs boxed his in. His smile wiped from his face. He took her face between his palms and pulled her face to his. His lips were plump, but slightly chapped feeling. His tongue traced her lower lip before he pulled his mouth away, pressing kisses along her cheekbones and down to her chin, and then her neck. Low threw her head back, giving him access to her throat. She felt his teeth trace her neck as she tilted her head to the side. He reached where her shoulder met her neck and breathed in deeply.

"I am addicted to you."

His tongue snaked out, and licked along her shoulder before she felt his teeth again. Her arms were starting to shake and she brought her legs up so she could sit on his hips. She felt him, long and erect, between her legs. Her body moved, rubbing itself along that length, trying to feel each ridge and vein. Bestial groaned and she felt a tiny bite on her shoulder. A moment later he was sucking her gently, licking and then moving across her collarbone to the dip in her throat. His tongue came out again, touching it gently, lapping, and then moving to the other side of her neck.

Low felt his hands at her waist, pulling her sweatshirt over her head quickly. She took her hands away from where she'd rested them on his chest and ripped the sweatshirt away from her body. Her hands went behind her back, struggling with the catch on her bra. She wanted to feel his skin under hers, along hers, pressing and smoothing across her body. Her fingers trembled and Bestial half-sat, his knees rising to support her back as his hands pushed at her shoulders. He pulled the cups away from her body and fastened his mouth on her breast.

Low cried out, forgetting about her bra and catching his head to hold it to her body. She felt his tongue circle her nipple, his teeth gently scraping it when it became hard and pebbled. He bit down gently, but Low had never felt anything like it.

"Harder," she whispered, the tiny ache he was making wasn't enough. His lips fastened onto her nipple tighter, and he sucked, pushing the nipple toward the roof of his mouth. She could feel his teeth sinking into her breast and she groaned. His head moved, but he covered her now-throbbing breast with one-hand, pinching and kneading it. Low's hands left his head. She pulled at the t-shirt, needing it off. He refused to let go of her breast and Low tugged it, hearing it rip. She kept pulling and it kept ripping, until she could feel his skin, hot and hard and smooth under her palms.

Bestial's hips arched, thrusting his length into her again.

"I need you," he said. His eyes opened and he looked up at her under long, dark lashes. "I need you more than I've never need anything in my life."

Low reached behind her, feeling for his penis, rubbing hard along the length she found trapped in his pants.

Bestial bucked, flipping them around before standing. He tore at the buttons of his jeans. Low saw his hands trembling. She kneeled on the bed, pulling off her bra and then wiggling her sweatpants down her legs. She hooked her thumbs in the sides of her underwear when Bestial's hands came down on hers.

"I need to…" he said, his voice rough.

Low nodded, and leaned back on her elbows. The way he angled over her body covered the part of him that she wanted to see. He smiled at her, watching her head turn from side to side as she tried to catch a glimpse of his body. He pulled her underwear down, his mouth attaching to her belly, and then, when he peeled the garment away, he buried his face between her thighs. She heard him breathe in, saw his back expand with a breath that he held. When he looked up at her, his skin was pulled tight over his cheekbones. He bit his full bottom lip, his fangs sinking into the skin. Low reached up her hand, pulling his lip away from his teeth. She caught her hands behind his elbows, trying to pull him to her and he let her. She was fully away that she couldn't have moved him if he hadn't allowed it.

He sank onto her body, and she welcomed his weight. She wrapped her arms around his body, and then her legs, burying her face in his neck.

She couldn't believe she was really here, really holding him, really about to let him closer than she'd ever let anyone before.

"I love you," she whispered in his neck.

He heard her and shuddered, pulling away to look into her eyes, reading the emotions in her face.

"I love you," she said again, a little louder. "Don't leave me."

Bestial shook his head. "I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry, Low. I never should have left to begin with."

Low's hand left his back, snaking between them so she could touch him. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she wanted to feel him. His tip smoothed over her palm. She loved the way it felt, soft but hot, and she did it again and again. She felt a gush of liquid and twisted her hand, running a finger along the slit. She made a fist, trailing it along his length from tip to root and then back up.

He was big; her fingers barely touched when she circled him, but he was soft. She felt a vein running along the side of his cock and she pressed her finger to it, tracing it.

Bestial groaned and then he was reaching for her, his calloused fingers exploring her folds. He curled his fingers, but he didn't attempt to breach her entrance. He collected the moisture he found there and pulled it forward, smoothing it along her skin and then circling her clit, before pushing them back. His fingers felt rough against her soft skin, one thick tip pressed into her. Low sucked in a breath, moving her hand to his, pushing him into her harder.

Her hips lifted and her lips searched for his. She found his chin and kissed it, running her lips forward and back. He arched his neck, giving her access to his throat. What he had done had felt so good, Low decided to do the same. She nibbled and sucked her way along him until she found the place where his shoulder met his neck, and she sunk her teeth into him.

Bestial snarled and his hands left her body. For a second, Low thought she'd gone too far, but no. He lined himself up with her body and pushed inside her in one smooth, gentle motion.

Low cried out. She'd never felt anything like this. And it was Bestial. She loved him more than anything.

"Low," he groaned, and slowly withdrew from her body.

She was afraid he was leaving her so she pulled him into her again, pushing into his back with her heels.

"Don't leave me," she moaned.

Bestial withdrew, but only for a moment. She could feel every ridge, every vein, every curve of his body. His pelvis ground into hers and she felt herself tighten around him.

"Low," he said, his voice breathy. "I could never. Never."

She felt him began to swell, a bruising and throbbing pressure at his base.

"Low," he groaned. "I'm…"

He swiveled his hips, and Low let herself go. The fluttering that began in her stomach reached around her back, shooting down her spine and then unfurling like a flower.

She'd never felt anything like it. It passed over her entire body, vibrating in a never ending wave. She moaned, the sensation so overwhelming. Bestial held still, and Low opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

The smile disappeared when she saw his face. Sweat was beaded on his brow, and his fangs were sunk into his lip. She saw a tiny line of blood trail from the puncture wound down his chin. She pulled her body upwards, and without thinking, licked the line of blood before pulling his lip into her mouth, trying to soothe away the hurt.

He snarled, his body curling over hers. His hand went to her hip, and then down to her knee, hiking her leg up and then pressing it into the mattress, opening her even wider to him. Bestial lifted his chest off of hers, staring down at her as he began thrusting harder. Low lifted her body, wanting her lips attached to his, and delved into his mouth with her tongue, tracing the roof of his mouth, along his teeth. She pressed gentle kisses into his chin or along his cheeks. Bestial pulled his head away, and threw his head back, howling. Low watched him, fascinated. The look on his face, the utter and complete abandon with which he moved, overwhelmed her. Her body ached in response. His pelvis ground into hers and she felt the wave again, but this time instead of a gentle undulation, it smashed into her. She cried out, her fingers curling into his shoulders. She felt his release inside her. It was hot, and washed against her tissues. She felt him swell at her entrance and it made the wave that much stronger. It went on and on until Bestial wrapped his arms around her, flipping to his back, and cradled her to his chest.

He didn't move, and Low didn't want him to. If she could have kept them connected, kept him inside her forever, she would have. Her eyes closed and she felt Bestial's hand stroking her spine. She listened to the thump of his heart, and it reminded her of the pulsing wave she'd just experienced. She heard him breathe in and sigh.

"I love you," she said again, her ear pressed against his chest.

He squeezed her tightly, his arms a shield.

"You're mine," he said, and Low smiled.

"You're mine," she answered, and fell asleep.

 **Chapter 12**

"I need clothes," Low said, staring at the pile of clothes she refused to put back on. Bestial had found her a robe and knotted it around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her head.

"I can go get you some," he said. "And I'll get breakfast."

Low opened the blinds and was rewarded with a bright beam of sunlight that spilled into the room. She sat on the bed, directly in the beam and closed her eyes, letting the heat warm her.

Low felt Bestial's hand on her face and she opened her eyes. He watched her happily and Low smiled in response.

"That would be great," she replied.

"It won't take me long, half an hour at the most. Do you want me to bring breakfast or do you want to wake up your father and take him to breakfast?"

Low's hand came up to rub at her forehead. She knew what she wanted to do and she knew what was the right thing to do. She gave Bestial a half-smile and he chuckled.

"Then I will be back in even less time," he replied. "Twenty minutes?"

Low curled on the end of the bed and waved him to the door. "Go, my love," she joked. "So you can return that much faster."

Bestial put his hand over his heart and bowed, making Low giggle. She hopped off the bed and grabbed him. He was leaving without a shirt because the one he'd had on the night before was in a tattered heap.

"Go fast," she said seriously. "And find yourself a shirt. I don't want anyone else seeing what belongs to me."

Bestial's eyes darkened. He stepped into her body, wrapping an arm around her waist and lowering his mouth to hers.

"I belong to you," he repeated against her lips.

Her hand cupped his biceps, squeezing gently. "Yes," she answered. "I've waited for you to realize you were mine for too long. I don't want anyone else getting ideas."

Bestial kissed her, sucking her tongue into his mouth and stroking along the sides. "No one will. You've left your mark on me."

Bestial stepped away from her and gestured to his neck and the two crescent shaped marks her teeth had made when she bit him. Her face flamed and she clapped her hands to her cheeks, looking up at him horrified.

He laughed at her expression. "I am proud of them," he explained. "I want them to be seen."

Low slowly lowered her hands and sat back on the bed. "Hurry," she said, her voice husky as she thought about all the things she'd do when he got back.

He smiled at her and went to the door, looking back once before leaving. Low fell back on the bed, groaning.

Argh. She still had to have breakfast with her dad! She would have hours before she could ravage him again. She turned over onto her side. The room was warming up with the sun coming inside, and she felt comfortable and happy. She shifted, reaching for a pillow and felt a little twinge between her legs. Maybe a few hours wouldn't be a bad thing. She needed a little recovery time anyway.

Low looked around her room for her bag, not remembering if she'd brought it in or not. She saw it over by the door and realized that Bestial must have remembered it.

She dumped the contents on the bed and reached for her phone. She grabbed the charger and cord and plugged it into the wall. She heard the sound of it alerting as the battery powered up. She picked it up, wondering at the number of messages she had. Some where from Bethany.

 _Your dad is looking for you. I met him at your apartment._

 _Did your dad find you?_

And finally: _You know I hate clinginess, but now I'm worried. Tell me you're alive._

She sent of a quick message to her first, letting her know she was okay, and her dad found her, and all her dreams were coming true. Actually, she left the last part out because she knew it would make Bethany figuratively vomit, but she couldn't wait to tell her in person.

The next messages she read were from her mother. They started out innocuous. She was just checking in. She wanted to apologize; it was important to her sobriety.

Then they took on a different tone. Her mother wanted to know where she was. She'd stopped at Low's apartment and no one had seen her, where was she. The final message made Low's stomach clench and palms sweat. She was in trouble, and the only one who could help her was Low. She knew she was at Homeland and she was coming.

There were voicemails on the phone as well, and Low chose one, hoping to reach her mother.

She bit her thumbnail as she waited for the call to connect. It rang once and then Low heard, "The number you have reached is no longer accepting calls at this time. Please try again later."

The numbers on the phone were all the same. Low hung up the phone in frustration. How did her mother find her? Not even Bethany knew where she was. It made no sense.

Low felt anxiety building and building in her chest, overwhelming her. For the first time in a year, Low felt the rise of a panic attack. She sat down fast, crossing her legs.

She began tapping a finger on each leg, her eyes tracking the movement. She counted along with each tap, each tap got one inhalation, another tap an exhalation. She lifted her hands to her face, and like she'd shown Bestial, she smelled the flower, and she cooled the cookie. She felt her heart begin to slow. The room came back into focus, but Low felt limp. She could feel sweat rolling down her back and neck. She lifted a hand to her face, and could feel her forehead was wet. She heard the sound of a key being inserted into the slot and then the lock unclicked and Bestial pushed the door open.

 **Chapter 13**

The first thing that Bestial smelled when he opened the door was Low's panic. He kicked it shut behind him, dropping the package in his hand and strode to her. He picked her up, looking around the room for danger, his focus sharpening. He snarled when he didn't seen anything.

"What happened?" he asked Low, feeling her body shake in his arms. That was unacceptable.

"I don't know," Low answered, her voice tight. "I got message after message from my mother. She said she's in trouble. She knows I'm here, Bestial. How does she know I'm here? She says she's coming. That she needs my help."

Bestial could feel the tremor running through Low's body. He knew her mother was an addict, and that she'd been let out of prison recently. He also knew she was in a rehab program. Low's mother was scum, but he didn't understand the panic that her appearance was causing.

"Maybe a friend told her?" Bestial asked, trying to soothe her. "Or your father."

Low shook her head quickly, her hair tickling his nose. "No one knew, but my dad. And my parents don't speak. My mother has no way of reaching my father. _I_ have no way of reaching my father."

Bestial carried Low into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the steam fill the bathroom. He slowly untied the knot at her waist and pushed the robe off her shoulders.

"I will talk to your father," Bestial said. "We will figure this out. I will not allow your mother onto Homeland. I promise."

Bestial didn't like the way Low was holding herself. When he had left her, she was curled like a cat in a beam of sunlight, and now, she was hunched over. Her skin was pinched and ashen. Her beautiful golden brown eyes looked dull and worried. He would not allow her to look like this.

"I will be right back," Bestial promised, helping her under the stream. He saw her shoulders relax as the warm water hit her body. He ignored the arousal he felt just by holding her in his arms.

Low nodded, looking over at him. He growled, sickened by the look of terror behind Low's eyes.

He reached into the shower, cupping her neck and pulling her into his chest, uncaring of the water. "I will fix this," he told her.

Low nodded again, closing her eyes and resting her head for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm getting you all wet," she said.

Bestial shrugged. "I will dry. I am leaving your clothes on the toilet seat, I will be back with your father."

"Okay," Low replied, looking away from him at the bottles and soaps lining the shower.

Bestial pulled the curtain closed and took a deep breath. Her fear was triggering his protective instincts. It took every ounce of his self-control not to stalk down the hall and kick open her father's door, demanding answers.

Terrance Jacobs opened the door at the first knock. "Where's Low?" he asked, looking past Bestial.

"Low's mother contacted her," Bestial said without preamble.

Terrance opened the door wider. "Come in."

Bestial walked in, crossing his arms and turning toward Low's father, who had the same posture.

"What did she want?"

"She claims to be in trouble and is coming to Homeland. Low is frightened. I will not allow her to be upset by this woman."

Terrance lowered his hands to his hips, staring at the floor. "It's my fault," he said. "I was worried about Low and I contacted her. I was afraid she'd managed to pull Low into her bullshit."

"Continue."

Terrance looked up, lifting an eyebrow at Bestial's commanding tone.

"Please," he added reluctantly.

"Kim was worried when I called looking for Low. At least, she claimed to be worried. When Low said she was at Homeland, I panicked. I told Kim without thinking of the ramifications."

"What ramifications?" Bestial asked.

Terrance sighed, sitting down on the edge of the unmade bed. He ran his hand across his head, looking tired.

"Loretta's mother is worse when she is not on drugs, when they are not addling her brain. She is manipulative. She looks for opportunities to exploit. She would have seen this as an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Bestial asked.

"Who knows? Kim has more tricks up her sleeve than a magician."

Bestial pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I need to warn the NSO, make sure she's not allowed into Homeland."

"That's a start," Terrance said, wearily. "She is the worst thing that ever happened to me, but without her I never would have had Low."

Bestial turned away from the man, placing a call to the entrance. The NSO was already on high alert after the intel they'd gathered about Roger Werner. Fury, who was head of security, did not appreciate another challenge. Bestial growled at him. Fury's stress wasn't Bestial's concern. His only concern was Low.

Bestial heard a soft knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, growling when he saw Low.

"I told you to wait."

"I didn't want to be alone," she said, her eyes big in her face. She'd braided her hair in a tight braid. Bestial had never seen it away from her face and it made her look even younger than she was.

"I'm sorry, Loretta," her father said from behind them.

Low bit her lip. "How did she know? What does she want?"

"I told her," her father said. "It was my mistake. I don't know what she could want."

"That's what scares me," Low said, rubbing her forehead.

"She will not be allowed onto Homeland," Bestial told her quietly. "I won't allow her to upset you."

Low gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she replied. "But I should be the one apologizing. I wouldn't wish Kim Cooper on my worst enemy."

Low looked over at her dad. "Should we call Uncle Coop? Maybe he has an idea about what she wants."

"Good idea," Terrance replied, searching the room for his phone.

"I'll make some calls as well," Bestial added. "We'll figure this out, Low. I promise."


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

 **Chapter 14**

While Low's father called her mother's parole officer, Bestial called the front gates, making sure they knew not to let her mother into Homeland. Low sat quietly on the bed, watching them, and feeling a measure of comfort about being taken care of, that wasn't politically correct.

Low thumbed through her phone, and dialed her uncle. He answered on the first ring. Low stood, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you?"

Something about hearing the voice of her uncle, the man who had taken care of her as well, if not more consistently, than her father, made her choke up.

"I'm okay," she answered, her voice giving her away.

"What's the matter?" he asked immediately.

"Mom called."

Her uncle sighed. "What'd she want?"

Low struggled to explain. So much had happened in such a short time. She'd finally contacted Bestial, or, he'd finally responded. She was here with him, at Homeland, and she didn't plan on leaving. She decided to stick to the facts.

"I'm at Homeland, with Bestial."

Her uncle made a sound of surprise. "What do you mean you're at Homeland with Bestial? What the hell are you doing at Homeland? Loretta…" Her name came out on an exhausted sigh.

"He wants me here, Uncle Cooper," she said. "I'm staying here. Dad is here, too."

Her uncle was silent, processing the information. Low waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she continued.

"Mom called and said she needed help. She knew I was at Homeland and she's headed here."

"That's not good," he replied sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Low agreed. "I have no idea what she wants. Has she contacted you?"

"She knows better than to call me," he said. "But I'll make a call to her parole officer."

"Dad is on the line with her right now," Low told him.

"I'll just cross-check the information. I don't know what she's doing headed so far north anyway. I'm pretty sure she has a limited travel radius."

"Too bad I'm not a felon," Low snarked. "She could be arrested just for associating with me."

"You're one thoughtless accident away from a misdemeanor, Loretta," her uncle said, semi-seriously. "It's a miracle I got you through high school without you driving a getaway car for a 'friend.'"

"I'm not that naive," Low countered.

Her uncle snorted.

"I'll call you back, Low," he told her. "And don't think I am ignoring this additional information about Homeland and Bestial. I expect a full explanation."

"I know, Uncle Coop."

"I love you Loretta," he said. "Be smart."

Low couldn't help the surge of annoyance she felt at his thoughtless insult. "I'll try," she answered.

"I'm sorry, Low," he apologized, realizing what he'd said. "Just… be careful, okay? I'm not there to watch out for you and I don't like it."

Low gripped the doorknob in her hand, sighing. "I know," she said. "I love you, too."

Her uncle hung up, and Low pulled open the door. Bestial was waiting for her, a small frown on his face.

"Please don't close a door between us again."

Low's head snapped up, her eyes roaming his face, looking for a sign of how he was feeling.

Pissed?

He seemed pissed.

"I needed to concentrate," she explained.

Bestial reached for her, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. His body was rock hard, but he seemed to relax somewhat after gently squeezing her.

"There is not much for us to do at this point," he said, setting her away from him and looking over at her father. "If she shows up, she'll be turned away."

Low nodded, meeting her father's glance. He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes before rubbing his hands over his head.

"Why don't we just get breakfast and try to forget about this. At least until we can't…" Low began. "Does that make sense?" She looked up at Bestial.

He gave her a small smile, just a lift at the corner of his mouth before he gripped her hand. "I think that's a very good idea."

He looked over at her dad. Low followed his gaze, watching her father nod his head. He grabbed his wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket and Bestial opened the door, gesturing Low to go ahead.

The three of them walked to the hotel lobby where a small buffet was set out with muffins and breakfast sandwiches under a warming light. Her father went straight to the coffee, narrowing his eyes at the small size of the cups. He filled it to the brim and then grabbed as many sandwiches as he could hold in his hand. Low watched, slightly amused, as Bestial did the same after handing her a coffee he made just for her.

They walked into the mid-morning sunlight and Low felt a rush of happiness. She looked up at Bestial thinking, _I can't believe he's mine._

She took a sip of her coffee to hide the goofy look she knew must be on her face. Bestial finished chewing the enormous bite he'd taken from his breakfast before leaning over and kissing Low gently on the lips. The look he gave her was heated, but turned embarrassed a moment later when her father cleared his throat.

"Get used to it Dad," she said, not looking away from Bestial. "I'm going to marry him someday."

 **Chapter 15**

Bestial heard Terrance spew his coffee, but he ignored it. Shaking his head as he tried to make sense of what Low had just said. As the words slowly clicked into place in his head, he felt an enormous grin split his face. Low had what he imagined an equally dopey look on hers.

Bestial was surprised that her father didn't make an objections. He glanced at him quickly and saw him watching him with a raised eyebrow, as if he was waiting.

He realized; Low had just declared how her plans for him, and her father was waiting to see how he responded.

"I have every intention of marrying Low," he said to him seriously. "New Species mate, and we have something called mating papers, which I would like to sign with Low."

Bestial reached for Low's hand, shifting his gaze to hers. "Mating papers are forever, but they are not necessary. I know you are my mate and I know you will be mine forever. I will marry you. I will sign mating papers with you. I will make every commitment under the sun and spend my life proving to you just how much I love you."  
Low's eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around him, throwing her coffee and muffin to the ground before reaching for his neck and pulling his face to hers. She pressed kisses to his lips, and Bestial growled, wanting to prove to her again that she was his mate, but aware of her father watching. He pulled away reluctantly, kissing her one last time before sweeping Low's tears away with his thumbs.

"Bestial," he heard a male call.

Bestial looked up quickly, and without thinking shifted Low so she was standing behind him. He saw Flirt approaching him, a wide smile on his face.

"I was hoping to find you and the humans!" he said happily.

He turned to Terrance. "I am Flirt. We have never seen a human that is your size and we were all very impressed by your fighting skills. Will you join us at the gym?"

Bestial saw Terrance's face light up. He didn't think he'd ever seen the man smile before.

"Yes," Terrance ate the last bite of breakfast sandwich before brushing the crumbs off his fingers.

He turned to Bestial. "You will let me know when her mother appears?"

Bestial nodded. "Of course."

Low smiled at her father. "Have fun, Dad. Don't hurt anyone, okay?"

Flirt laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Low didn't laugh along with Flirt. Bestial had to admit, Terrance was formidable. He was larger than the humans on the Task Force, and he'd seen four New Species struggle to restrain him yesterday.

"I'll go easy on them," Terrance told her.

Low nodded. "Okay, then. Have fun."

Flirt and Terrance went on their way and Low looked up at Bestial.

"Whatever will we do?" she asked coyly.

Bestial snarled. "We will get mating papers, I will request couples housing, and then we will go back to my home, where I will spend as much time as possible distracting you."

A flush appeared on Low's dark skin and she smiled. "Mating papers?"

Bestial nodded and seeing a cart, led Low over, helping her inside. "It will take a day or so, but we will be officially mated by the end of the week."

Low leaned back, and pushed the hair from her face. Bestial was distracted by her small arm and wrists. She was so tiny compared to him, but fierce. And she knew exactly what she wanted. She'd pursued him for years, while Bestial had foolishly denied his feelings. Or, if he hadn't denied how he felt, he denied doing something about it. Low was brave. He'd heard the conversation she'd had with her uncle on the phone. He heard him say that she was naive and didn't think things through, but he knew that wasn't true of Low.

She was impulsive, yes, but everything she did came from a place of honesty and caring. Her uncle was right about one thing; it did leave her open to people taking advantage of her. He feared that her mother would try to do that. He was afraid she would play on Low's emotion, leaving her open to hurt. He growled, he refused to let anyone hurt her.

"Bestial?" Low asked, as he stopped the cart in front of the NSO headquarters where the lawyer's office was located.

Bestial leaned over and held her face gently in his hands.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, the words a snarl.

Low smiled. "I know," she answered.

He held her hand as they walked inside, aware of the questioning looks he was getting from other New Species. They looked at him, and they looked at Low, glancing quickly at their hands before their eyes widened and they smiled. Bestial could read their acceptance and joy at what he'd found, even from those New Species he knew to be more wary of humans. It humbled him to see how they cared about him, and reminded him that they were his family.

Bestial knew every New Species at Homeland personally. He had agreed to be part of the council that made decisions about their welfare. He represented New Species who came from the same Mercile facility he had. His life up until now had been spent in service to New Species, and he'd been happy to do it.

Despite his imposing name, one he chose to remind humans that he was _not_ , he was known for his ability to interact patiently and without aggression toward them. His name also reminded him of who he was; that even though he could play at human games, and could cover his fangs while he smiled, engaging in political bullshit; he was, at his core, wild. His years of committee meetings and press conferences pushed that wildness further and further from the forefront of his mind. Now, though, with Low, he felt wilder. His instincts were on high-alert, watching for danger, watching her emotions, looking for ways to give her whatever she might need.

It was a strange feeling, but one he welcomed.

He knocked on the door of the lawyer, and went inside. He held Low's hand tightly, explaining what he wanted. He felt Low squeeze his hand when the man offered them his congratulations and promised to have their papers as soon as possible. Bestial's next stop was housing, but he paused.

"Homeland is closer to your life in San Diego than Reservation," he said.

Most of the New Species who'd come from his facility had chosen to live at Reservation or in the Wild Zone. The Mercile facility where Bestial had been born had been one of the more aggressive in their pursuit to create super-soldiers. As a result of that zealousness, many New Species were born with more characteristics of their animal DNA than their human DNA. Both Valiant and Leo, two feline males, had come from his facility. They had been viewed as failures by Mercile doctors and had undergone some of the worst torture and experiments of any New Species.

Low looked up at him. "You spend most of your time at Reservation, don't you?"

Bestial hesitated.

Low watched him carefully, stepping forward and saying quietly. "I can live anywhere Bestial. I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you."

"I…" He pondered how best to explain what was expected of him. "I take seriously the commitment I made to protect New Species," he said. "But you are my world, Low. I want you to be happy."

She smiled, her eyes brightening. "I am happy."

She stood on her tiptoes but only reached his neck. He bent down, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her until they were nose to nose.

"I will keep my room in the dorm here. How would you feel about our main residence being at Reservation?"

"It will make Uncle Cooper and Aunt Mary really happy," she answered. The smile left her face and she looked at him nervously. "Are you sure, Bestial? Really sure? I'm not easy to live with. I'm messy and distracted and I inevitably lose things over and over. You'll be looking for my glasses and keys for the rest of your life."

Bestial's heart thumped. She described a future he'd never let himself imagine before. It sounded magical.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."  
Low smiled widely. "Well so am I."

"I will arrange our housing later," Bestial said, his body screaming at him to take her home and reiterate just how committed he was to her.

He picked her up, scooping her under her knees and dashing to the cart. He drove faster than he should have, ignoring waves or friendly honks of New Species in passing carts. When they reached the dorm, Bestial slammed the cart into park and reaching over, scooped Low right into his arms, rushing her into the building. He heard her laugh, and felt her bury her face in his chest.

"Everybody is going to know what we're doing," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Good," Bestial said. "You are mine, Low. I want everyone to know that."

He felt her sigh. He put her down when they got to his room, and she opened it, looking back at him before walking inside. He stalked after her, feeling the smile drop from his face.

Low's smile disappeared as well. He saw her skin flush and smelled a sudden rush of arousal. He breathed in, taking in the scent and swirling it around his palate.

"Low," he groaned, reaching for her.

She let him catch her up, the air huffing from her in surprise when he pinned her against the wall, tucking her legs around his waist and dropping his head to her shoulder.

He felt her hands skim down his back, reaching into the waist of his jeans before gripping and squeezing his ass.

"Put your hands above your head," he commanded, his voice harsh.

Low kneaded his butt, thrusting her hips into his. "But then I have to let go," she complained.

Bestial husked a laugh, drawing back enough to look into her eyes. They sparked with amusement, and she didn't let him go.

"Do it," he said, trying not to smile.

She raised her eyebrows, challenging him. He felt a growl build in his chest. For all her sweetness, Low was a perfect match to his dominance.

"Please," he finally said on a breath.

Low bit her lip and let go of him, lifting her hands above her head. Bestial let his lips trace the cord in her neck while his hands ghosted up her arms, gathering her hands in one of his and pressing them tight. She gave an experimental pull, sucking in a breath when she saw she was well and truly pinned. He smelled another wave of arousal and heard her moan.

He used his free hand to skim over her belly and shift her slightly, letting her legs fall to the floor so only his knee between her legs kept her in place. Her hips arched, rubbing against his hard thigh. He could feel her heat against his skin and something in him broke free.

He ripped the button in his haste to feel that heat, to dip his fingers inside her and test her readiness. His finger slipped along her before he thrust one digit inside. Low cried out. He kept his finger there, pressing into her tissues before circling it tightly, wanting to feel ever swell and curve. A rush of moistness covered his finger, dripping down his knuckle onto the back of his hand.

He snarled, wanting nothing more than to feel her with another, more insistent, part of his body.

"Are you sore?" he asked suddenly, remembering their intensity from the night before. Low shook her head, her hair flying around her face.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" she asked. Her hips pushed at him, and her inner muscle contracted, like they were trying to pull his finger even deeper inside her.

"Answer me, Low," he said. "If you are, I have other…" he paused, his voice deepening, "…ideas."

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Now will you please get inside me?"

Bestial snarled, reluctantly pulling his hand away from her. He lifted it to his face, watching her as he inserted the finger into his mouth, his tongue emerging to lick every trace of her from his skin.

Her eyes widened, the pupils expanding until only a tiny ring of gold was visible around the pupil.

Bestial struggled, one handed, to unzip his pants, and shimmy them down his legs. They caught on his boots and Low laughed.

"Think that's funny?" he asked, his nose gliding along her neck until he could pass his lips back and forth against hers.

"Hilarious," she whispered, moving her head to repeat the action, her breath washing over his mouth and invading his senses.

He pushed her pants down and felt her kick her shoes to the side before using one foot to push her pants completely off. His free hand gripped her belly, massaging the soft skin.

"Did you just pinch my chub?" she giggled.

Bestial looked down at her curved hips and soft stomach. He pressed his hand into her abdomen again, loving the way it trembled under his hand, but seemed to absorb him at the same time.

He ignored her comment, recognizing it as her insecurity about her body. He inserted his thigh back between her legs again and lifted his knee, pressing it into her heat. He felt her moisture against his skin. Low groaned, rubbing herself back and forth along him. He felt the moisture spread over his skin, and her scent pervaded the room. Her movements became jerkier, less coordinated. Bestial could hear her breathy moans, and knew she was close. Her eyes closed and her brows drew together. He could see her entire focus had gone inward; her only awareness the sensations he was causing.

He removed his leg and her eyes popped open. "Hey…"

He replaced his leg with his cock, teasing her with just the tip of his length. Her hips pushed forward and one leg came up to wrap around his waist. He felt her arms pull at his hands.

"I want to touch you," she breathed.

Bestial shook his head. "It's my turn to touch you."

Her head went back, thumping against the wall and she winced. He let her go immediately, cupping her face. "Are you all right?"

Her hands went to his ass and she impaled herself on him.

"Fine," she said quickly, barely a voice to her words. "I'm fine. Now. Please, Bestial."

He was fully seated inside her. He could feel her tissues swell and pulse around him and he lost the small measure of control he thought he'd had. He withdrew from her body, and then snapped his hips forward.

He snarled, felt himself grow even harder and then felt Low tremble around him. She cried out. Her body contracted, her inner walls swelling so much he could barely push back inside her. His balls tightened painfully, but he fought not to come. Her hands left his body, slowly skimming along his thigh until she could press between them. She gripped his sac, gently pulling at him before cupping him in her hand.

He was done.

He roared, and erupted inside her. He thought he'd never stop. He felt himself swell at the base of his dick, locking him inside her body. Her body flopped forward, and her arms went around his waist before her leg fell to the floor. He sat with her, moving her legs to either side of his waist. He rubbed her back, tracking her spine with one hand while resting the other on the base of her spine, still keeping her anchored to him.

Her fingers played along his knee and he twitched.

"I think this is the best part," she said thoughtfully.

Bestial drew his head back, looking down at her. "This?" he asked, lifting himself up a little.

She hissed in a breath, still sensitive from her orgasm. "Yes," she said. "I love that you stay inside me."

The swelling at his base had decreased enough that he could begin thrusting again.

"Not this?" he asked slyly.

Low planted her feet on either side of Bestial's waist and grabbing his shirt, lifted it off his head. She grabbed her own, throwing it to the side before wrapping her arms around him and lightly touching her chest to his. He could feel her nipples rub against his ribs and he growled, thrusting up a little harder.

Low moaned again, moving closer and wrapping her legs around his waist. Bestial stood, surprising a squeak out of her. He walked quickly to his room, pulling out of her body and dropping her to the bed. He turned her, face down. Low looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, wiggling her hips and slowly lifting her butt in the air.

"Tease," he said gruffly.

She shook her head. "Promise," she clarified.

Bestial moved closer, smoothing both his hands down her back before drawing them over to her hips. He pushed one hand between her shoulder blades, keeping her ass in the air. He curled around her body, stroking his cheek against her spine. He breathed in her scent, his eyes closing as he memorized it. She wiggled again, and Bestial felt her shift. He drew back a little, and she smiled at him, putting her forehead on the sheets and then widening her stance. He stepped back, wanting to see every piece of her.

With her legs apart, he could just make out the dusky pink of her folds. He turned his head to the side, and saw her dark brown nipples graze the bed. She groaned again, the sensation too much for her primed body.

Bestial stepped forward. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust inside quickly. It was a different sensation from this angle. He could feel the ridged pucker of her cervix with the tip of his cock. She sucked in a breath as he pressed against it and he immediately withdrew before more slowly entering her again. He didn't go as deep and she made a sound of frustration.

"Deeper," she said. "I like feeling you there."

A vision of his cum washing over her cervix, making her pregnant, struck him suddenly, and he stopped. He'd never told her there was he possibility of her getting pregnant. He drew in a deep breath. He could smell her arousal, and her amazing natural scent, but she was not ovulating.

He thrust in again and Low matched him, moving her body back just as he went forward. His balls slapped between her legs and he felt her shift before one small hand gripped him, rolling and pulling, and just like that, he came again.

He snarled, his head dropping to her shoulder. Without thinking, he fastened his mouth to the flesh there, his fangs sinking in and her blood washing into his mouth. Low cried out, and shattered around him, shaking and throbbing.

He curved around her, pulling her into his body before rolling onto his side. His body stayed inside hers. Her back was slick with sweat and as they both panted in exhaustion, their bodies slid against each others.

"This part is still one of my favorites," Low said tiredly before yawning and pressing into him again.

Bestial pulled her hair to the side, kissing and licking at the wound he'd left on her. He nibbled her earlobe and she sighed.

"It's one of mine, too," he answered, before letting his eyes closed and falling to sleep with her.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! ~ Ripley_


	8. Part 8

**Chapter 16**

Low spent the next few days waiting for her mother to appear at the gate of Homeland, and when she didn't, she slowly began to relax. Low could only hope she'd gotten distracted on her way from San Diego to Homeland.

Her father had also decided to stay at Homeland, and Low found herself torn between wanting to spend time with him, and wanting to pile on the PDAs with Bestial. They spent every moment together. He came to the commissary with her, making sure she had went to the residency office and were given a choice of housing at Reservation. Bestial laid an array of photos in front of her and told her to choose one. Low could hardly believe this was her life; that she actually, somehow, managed to end up with the male she'd been in love with for years.

And then her mating papers arrived.

Bestial had finally allowed her back to the bar. He seemed relieved when her father said he would join them.

"If I don't frighten off any interested males," Bestial said with a half-smile, "Your father certainly will."  
Her father had winked at her, and Low laughed.

"You're wrong," Low argued, earning a growl from Bestial.

"Why do you say that?" Bestial asked, his body seeming to puff up in front of her.

"They're going to be coming over to us _because_ of my father," Low joked. "They love him."  
Bestial visibly relaxed. "That is true," he chuckled.

Low's dad blushed, and couldn't keep the pleased look from his face.

"Terrance!" A male Low didn't recognize approached them.

"See?" Low said, raising an eyebrow at Bestial.

"Hey!" her father said.

"Come join us?" the male asked, indicating the group of huge males playing games near the dance floor.

"I'm having dinner with my daughter," Terrance said apologetically. It reminded Low of when she used to be invited to play outside, but had to do homework. There was an "awww, man" sound to his voice.

"It's okay, Dad," Low said. "We had dinner last night. Go hang out."  
"If you're sure," her father said standing quickly and heading over to the games. "Love you baby," he added, leaping back to the table and planting a quick kiss on her head.

"Just us," Bestial growled, leaning over and wrapping his arm around Low's shoulders and pulling her into his side. Low let her head rest against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Bestial."  
Bestial growled, but cut off a second later when a sheet of paper was slapped on the table in front of them.

"You're welcome," a gruff voice said.

Low recognized Tiger, one of Justice's close advisors. Low leaned forward and squeaked. It was her mating papers.

"Bestial!" she said, grabbing it and pulling it closer to her face. She could barely make out their signatures in the dim light.

His face, when she looked up at him, was fierce. He leaned forward, gripping her shoulders hard before pulling her face to his.

"I love you," she whispered before their lips met.

He pulled back just enough to whisper, "I love you, too."  
The bar erupted in applause, making Low jump.

"I plan on walking my baby down the aisle," her father's voice boomed from the back. "So you better start planning the wedding."  
"It seems I've arrived at just the right time," a feminine voice called back.

Low felt the blood drain from her face, and she reached for Bestial quickly, her hand grasping his arm. He growled.

"How'd you get in here?" Low asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman who, like always, had somehow managed to get exactly what she wanted at Low's expense.

"Come with me." Tiger voice carried over the sudden onslaught of angry voices, her father's perhaps the loudest. Tiger obviously knew exactly who she was, and wasn't happy to see her.

Low was surprised to see a small, older man in a well-tailored suit at her mother's side. It was not the kind of man she was used to seeing with her mother, who had been drawn to rangy, unkempt men with bad skin and worse teeth. This man was definitely not her usual type.

"Miles." Tiger's voice vibrated with anger. The door to the bar opened and two officers rushed in with a young, professionally dressed woman.

She was talking to one of the officers hurriedly. Her mother stepped forward, and Low knocked over her chair moving back. A huge wall of muscle blocked her as Bestial stepped in front of her, growling low in his throat. Her father joined him a minute later, completely obscuring Low's view of her mother.

It may have seemed an overreaction to some of the New Species observers, her mother wasn't much larger than Low and knew how to play up the innocent single-mom routine, but Low knew better. Her mother was dangerous. The fact that she got herself onto Homeland, one of the most well-protected areas in the world, was proof of that.

The bar lightened again as the door opened and then her father stepped to the side, looking back at her.

"You okay, baby?"

Low shrugged, but nodded. "How'd she get in?"  
"That's what I'd like to know," Bestial growled, his entire body vibrating with anger and tension.

"I think I want to go home," Low said quietly, aware that while most of the customers had gone back to drinking and dancing, she was still getting sideways glances from others, and some of the looks were tense and unhappy.

"Of course," Bestial answered, putting his hand on Low's back, infusing her with a feeling of safety.

"I'll come with you," her father said, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.  
"It's fine, Dad," Low replied. "Enjoy your time out. You only have a few more days before you have to go back to sea."

Her father's eyes narrowed as if it was the first time he'd thought of it. Bestial gave her a nudge toward the door, and out into the evening.

 **Chapter 17**

Someone owed Bestial some answers, and if he hadn't been so concerned about Low, he would have demanded them immediately. Her mother, Tiger, Cindy, and Miles were gone, and he was grateful for that. He hadn't missed the fine tremor that was still running through Low's body. He packed her into the golf cart and drove them toward the dorm. The ride was silent. When Bestial looked at Low, she was studying the scenery, biting her lip and clasping her hands tightly in her lap. Even with the wind blowing, he could smell how anxious she was.

"Are you mad?" Low asked, looking at him.

"Yes," Bestial answered. He was furious that her mother had been allowed on Homeland.

"I'm sorry," Low whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bestial asked confused. "You have nothing to do with what happened."  
"Aren't you mad that I brought all this to Homeland? You're on the council that protects New Species, and your mate is bringing dangerous people here."  
"I'm not mad at you, Low," Bestial said quickly, pulling the cart to the side of the road before holding her head and kissing her. "I'm angry that she was let onto Homeland. Your life is much more dangerous because of me. Not the other way around."  
"You don't know what she's capable of."  
"You told me what she did to you, and she somehow made it onto Homeland."  
Low sighed, pulling back and rubbing her forehead before crossing her arms over her chest. Bestial didn't like it. It felt like she was trying to shut him out. He pulled her into his arms again, lifting her out of the seat and onto his lap. He reached up with both hands, framing her face so she couldn't look away from him.

"We'll make her leave, and if she won't, we'll go to Reservation," he told her, and felt her relax in his arms. "Our house will be ready and we can start our life there."

Low let her forehead touch his before tilting her chin forward and kissing him. Her eyes closed. She ran her nose along his before dropping her head to his shoulder and winding her arms around his neck.

"Do you think we could foster children, later on?" she asked suddenly, drawing back from him quickly and searching his face. "I know New Species can't have children, and if there are other kids like me, maybe we can give them a home?"  
Bestial swallowed. He hadn't thought about children. He was so entirely focused on Low, on having her in his life, of being worthy of her, that he'd forgotten all about children. He mentally punched himself for being an idiot.

"Low," he groaned.

She mistook his groaning for being upset. "It's just that there are a lot of kids in the world with no place to go, and I think we could be really good parents someday. With my mother here, it reminds me of all that happened to me…I'd never want that to happen to a kid."  
Bestial put his face into her neck, kissing her at the place where it met her shoulder.

"Of course we can," he whispered before clearing his throat. "But the truth is, we can have children. You and I."  
Low pushed at his shoulders, lifting his head and staring at him intently. "What do you mean?"  
Bestial studied her face. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy either. What if she didn't want to have children with him?

"New Species can't have children with other New Species. At least not yet. But a New Species male and a human female can. There are other couples who have young."  
"What if I'm pregnant, Bestial?" Low whispered, her eyes wide. "We have to get away from my mother. She'll try something. She'll steal the baby, try to sell her. I know it."  
Low's hands went to her stomach. "We have to go now."  
Bestial covered her hands with his. "You're not," he said, trying to comfort her.

"How do you know?" she asked. "You can't know for sure. Do you have pregnancy tests here?"  
He nodded his head. "We do, but I know you're not. I would have smelled you ovulating. I can't mistake it, and you haven't."  
"You can smell that?" Low asked.

Bestial nodded.

"You're sure?"

He nodded again.

"I still want to go," she said. "I want to be far away from my mother. Just in case."  
A growl escaped him, and Low leaned her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me."  
Bestial struggled to find the words that expressed all the emotions he was trying to process. He was angry her mother had made it past the guard onto Homeland, and he was furious that Low was scared. The way her hands covered her belly awoke something else in him, something fierce and protective, and he felt a yearning not unlike what he'd felt in captivity. He _wanted_. His future was spread in front of him, and while he still wanted whatever he could get for New Species, he had a new focus: Low. Their future was what he cared most about, and it had never been so clear as when she asked him to take her far away from what she saw as a threat to their baby.

Bestial dug deep, pushing past all the emotions and the impulses that they caused. His body was ready for fighting, all of his blood flowing to his muscles. He felt more alert, his hearing and sight more acute, but Low had asked him a question, and he forced his brain to focus on her.

"I am overwhelmed," he answered finally, "both with wanting to protect you and eliminate any danger that may be facing you."

She reached up for his face, pulling it down to hers and pressing her lips to his. Her tongue slipped past his lips and he tasted the orange soda she'd sipped earlier. His tongue swirled around hers, drinking in her flavor, wanting to make her breath his own.

A beam of light shown in their faces, headlights of an oncoming cart. Bestial moved Low next to him, shifting his body so she was hidden behind him. The cart gave a friendly beep, and the headlights were turned off. Bestial got out of the cart, waiting for the other one to stop.

It was Tiger, and by the look on his face, Bestial could tell he didn't have good news.

"What?" he asked, his question a whip.

"You were right, Low," Tiger said, looking past Bestial.

Bestial moved into his line of sight, shielding Low again. Tiger's lip lifted as he explained what he'd learned. "She outmaneuvered us."

 **Chapter 18**

Low could feel Bestial's eyes on her, watching her reactions as she listened to New Species' Public Relations head, Miles Eron, explain why she was allowed on site.

"I have to give her credit," Miles said. "It was well thought-out. She's got the camera crew, a producer, a manager, all in tow. As soon as she showed up, your story started getting play on the local stations, and now it's been picked up nationally. I've been getting calls from caterers, designers, casinos, all of them want to host your wedding, have you wear their dress, drink their champagne."  
"Why would anyone listen to my mother?" Low asked, laying her head on Bestial's arm before he wrapped it around her and pulled her into his lap.

Her eyes tracked her father, who paced behind Miles and his assistant, Cindy. "She's a felon, how'd she get so many people to buy her story?"  
"She's playing up that angle. All the mistakes she's made, Low's time in the group home, her injury after saving the officers at Reservation. They're spinning it as a mother/daughter reunion. A flawed woman making amends. A long-lost love… wedding of the year…" Miles looked down at his phone. "Those are just the reputable news agencies," he said.

"What do you mean by reputable?" Bestial asked. Low could feel his voice vibrate through his body as he spoke.

"There are some questions about your relationship when Low was in high school. There's a lot of speculation being made about your name, what it means, whether a marriage would be legal, what you're hiding…"  
"Just send her away," Low said. "It'll die down. Something else will take it's place, and no one will give another thought to me."

"Bestial is a member of the New Species council," Miles explained. "He interfaces all the time with humans. Taking one as your mate could be a great opportunity to further bridge relations between the out world and New Species."  
"I'm not interested in that," Bestial retorted.

"Well you should be," Miles struck back. "That's been your job since your release. You can't just give it up when it doesn't suit you."  
His eyes flashed and he leaned forward, uncaring of Bestial's warning growl. "You hired me to tell you how to make humans understand you. They loved Fury and Ellie, and had I been employed by the NSO then, I'd tell them what I'm telling you. Spin this. Televise it. Give interviews. Let them see you."  
Low looked over at Tiger who shook his head. "The NSO will follow your lead."  
"No," Low's father spoke up. "A wedding is a serious commitment, and I won't let you turn my daughter's into a spectacle. No one takes it seriously anymore. _I_ didn't take it seriously enough. I refuse to let you do the same thing, Low."  
"I don't want to be some sound bite," Low said, reaching for Bestial's hand and squeezing it tightly between the two of hers.

"I won't expose Low to humans who could be dangerous," Bestial said, squeezing hers back, and moving her hair to the side of her neck so he could kiss her.

"We'd vet everyone," Miles said.

"No," Bestial answered.

Miles threw his hands up in the air and slapped them against the table. "You hired me for this very purpose," he said.

"Not this one exactly," Cindy murmured.

"What did you say?" Miles snapped.

"I said 'exactly,'" Cindy said louder.

Miles nodded once, and then got up. His body bristled with anger and he slammed the door, not turning back.

"He's not wrong," Cindy said, standing and gathering her notebook.

She looked sympathetic. "It would really be a great opportunity to make you more relatable. A televised wedding, complete with sympathetic backstory, could be a real boon for the NSO."  
Low shook her head, and Bestial growled. "No."  
"It's going to look really bad when we turn her mother out of the gates. Her camera crew is waiting to be admitted. I've already gotten threats from the producer about how he's going to paint Low as an unforgiving shrew. _Then_ he plans on hinting that she may be an unhinged stalker, who's been hounding you for years. He'll play up the fact that you're New Species, that you could be taken advantage of."

"No one took advantage of me," Bestial snarled as Low groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

Tiger laughed. "Do you see the size of the human, Cindy? No one would believe she took advantage of Bestial."  
" _Emotional_ advantage," Cindy corrected. "They'll believe that she's pretending to care about him, or that she tricked him into mating her for some reason. They've spent a lot of money to come here with their crew and they're going to walk away with a story, one way or another."  
Low felt another hand on her head. "I'll talk to her, Loretta," he said. "I'll get her to leave and then I'll talk to the producer. I'll figure it out."  
"I've been doing this for a lot of years," Cindy told him. "And let me tell you. If they want people to see Low a certain way, then that's the way they'll see her. It would behoove us to be the ones projecting that image and not countering it."

Low felt herself begin to spin out of control. She could hear Cindy begin a new track of reasoning, and could feel Bestial's growls of argument, but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. Her mind was going around and around, repeating the worst of what Cindy had said. _Unforgiving shrew, stalker, threats._

"I can deal with what they say about me," Low interrupted. "But what does this mean for the NSO?"  
"It doesn't matter," Tiger said quickly.

"It does matter," Low retorted. "Why else would you have a PR person if it didn't?"  
Bestial took her face in his hands, turning her until she met his gaze. His dark eyes caught and held hers, and when he spoke Low could hear the sincerity in his voice. "All that matters to any New Species male is their family. Whether that is another New Species, their mate, or whoever, our priority is always our family."  
"Bestial is a council member," Cindy interrupted. "It could make people believe New Species could be taken advantage of in other ways, like financial deals or real estate. It could make things harder for them in the out world."  
"Enough Cindy," he snapped. "It won't."  
"It might," she countered. "Look. I'm not trying to be a bitch. I'm telling you straight what the repercussions could be. I'm also telling you that if you do this, have a wedding that's a broadcast for the wider public, it could go a long way building your core of support. People love a love story."

Low felt trapped.

"What about my mother?"

Cindy leaned forward even as Bestial said, "No."  
"One meeting, and then she'd have to be at the wedding. We'd control the place, we'd control the questions, we'd control her."  
"You can't control her," Low argued. "Haven't you learned that by now?"  
"The crew would be New Species. We'd have the footage. Anything we didn't want seen we'd erase before it was given to the producer for final cut."  
"You've worked this out already," Tiger interjected.

"Like I said," Cindy replied. "I've been doing this a while."  
Low looked up at her father whose jaw was clenched angrily and then at Bestial who was shaking his head.

"No, Low," he said. "It's not important. We will be fine without this."  
She looked over at Tiger who shrugged. "It's up to you," he said. "We will protect you, no matter what."  
"No," Bestial said.

"Can we talk about it?" Low asked, her eyes searching his face.

"Of course," Cindy answered, even though she hadn't been the one Low was asking.

Bestial sighed, looking at the floor and shaking his head. "I can't agree to this Low. Every instinct I have is telling me it's a bad idea."  
"Don't force your mother to make you do anything you don't want to do Low," her father added.  
"I need a break," she said, resisting the urge to pull on her hair. "I need a break."  
She stood up and went out of the room, closing the door softly behind her before going out into the night.

 **Chapter 19**

Bestial emerged behind her a moment later.

"Come on," he said, scooping her up into his arms and walking them toward the nearby dorms. "This will keep. Let's go home."  
Low adjusted her body, swinging her legs around him until she could wrap her legs around her waist. She couldn't help but be impressed with her upper body strength. She gripped his hips with her thighs, lifting herself so she was nose to nose with him, and then she kissed him.

Bestial stopped, his arms tightening around her waist as he pulled her more tightly against his chest. A low rumble began to build. He pulled his mouth away, tracking her jaw with his lips. Low leaned her head back, opening her eyes to stare at the stars while Bestial's lips heated her blood. The night air washed over her, doing nothing to cool her skin. Bestial began to run. Low watched the scenery fly until they were surrounded by trees and the sounds of the forest.

He backed up slowly until Low's back touched the rough bark of a tree.

"I don't like it when you walk away from me," Bestial told her, his voice hurt.

His hips kept her propped against the tree so he could push her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was overwhelmed."  
"So was I."  
"Bestial," Low breathed, her heart aching. "I'm so sorry."  
"I need you," Bestial said, his eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. The moonlight cast shadows on his face, highlighting his prominent cheekbones and strong brow. Low lifted her hands, smoothing his eyebrows and the pucker between his eyes. She could feel his body thrumming with energy. His chest expanded with his rapid breaths and his shoulders were tight. His hands trembled as they held back her hair. He was very upset, and Low suspected it wasn't because of her mother, but because she'd left him alone. Had he been afraid she'd left him? Abandoned him?  
She was overwhelmed with the need to reestablish their connection, to show that she belonged to him, that he belonged to her.

She let her legs slide from his waist, pushing lightly against his chest. A flash of emotion went across his face: hurt again, until he saw her unbutton her pants. Low moved quickly, hooking her thumbs in her pants and underwear and skimming them down her hips. She kicked off a shoe and then ripped the pants from her legs.

Bestial followed her movements, his eyes homing in on her thighs. His tight shoulder relaxed a millimeter, and his chest expanded with a breath. Low reached for her shirt, lifting it over her stomach and breasts until she stood before him in only her bra. She reached for him, pulling him closer until she could undo the buttons on his trousers and push them down his legs. They caught on his thighs and she dropped to her knees, looking up at him. She could only see a slash of his face, the rest of him was in shadow. She traced his erection when he sprung free of his pants. He was hot, and when she gripped him, he sucked in a breath. Low leaned forward, resting her cheek against him and curving her hands until she could grip his butt solidly. She could hear Bestial panting. She turned her face, letting her lips slide across his length before lightly tracing him with her tongue.

Bestial groaned, his hands coming up to grip her hair, moving it away from her face. She peeked up at him, and saw him staring down at her raptly. She moved her hands down his thighs, and around the front, tickling his knees and then raking her fingers along the muscles until she could grip him in her hand. She lifted up on her knees a little. He was tall, and she had to strain to reach his tip. She pursed her lips, and then pressed them, slowly opening until she could hold him in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, and she pulled him deep, as deep as she could into the back of her throat, before swallowing around him.

Bestial made a sound, almost a whimper, and she felt him stumble before locking his knees. His hand loosened in her hair, but he quickly adjusted his grip. Low began to bob her head, using her hand to cover the length she just couldn't reach as deep as she tried to push him.

"Low," he rasped, his voice scratchy.

Low hummed, a question, and she felt his cock jump. She wasn't sure at first, if he had liked it, so she tried it again, a low moan in the back of her throat. He moaned in response, his body tensing under hers. She could feel an answering arousal begin in her own body. Each slide of her mouth along him reminded her of how it felt to have him inside her. She parted her legs, feeling overheated and needing the air on the part of her that was on fire.

"Touch yourself," Bestial demanded.

Low opened her eyes, looking up at him as she bobbed her head. She felt her cheeks flame. Bestial guided the hand she had on his leg lower, he couldn't reach her core, but it was clear he expected her to. Low had never touched herself in front of someone before, but the look on Bestial's face, the desperation and desire, made her risk it. She pushed her fingers through her curls, dipping inside her moist channel, pulling back the wetness and rubbing her clit. She moaned again, it was almost impossible to focus on what she was doing while touching herself. Bestial's smell, his touch in her hair, the noises he made, were all pushing her toward orgasm.

She pulled her hand away, cupping his balls and rolling them, the moisture on her fingers making his skin slide along hers.

"Your scent, Low," Bestial got out. "I can smell you. Fuck. You smell amazing."  
Low hadn't heard him swear before, and she realized how close he was to losing control. She wanted him to lose control, wanted him to be his most basic and unrestrained self. She pushed her mouth down on him as deep as she could take him, swallowing and then moaning. She felt him jerk, and then he pulled out of her.

"Too much, Low," he said.

Low stood quickly, turning around until she faced the tree. She gripped it with her hands, before looking over her shoulder at him and spreading her legs.

He stepped forward with barely contained ferocity. She saw his hand tremble as he lifted them to her skin, rubbing them along her back before pulling her hips into his body.

"Put your legs together," he commanded.

Low quickly did. She felt her arousal coat the inside of her thighs and groaned.

"I need you," she begged. Her head falling between her arms so she stared at the ground.

Bestial held her shoulder with one hand, and her hip with the other. She felt his tip tease her entrance, pushing inside just a little and then pulling back.

"Please," she said, trying to arch her body into his, but with the way his hands were placed he controlled her completed.

She felt his chest against her back and felt his breath on her neck. "Do you ache for me, Low?" he asked.

Low nodded frantically.

"Do you want me to fill you up?"

"God, Bestial. I need it."

He pushed inside her a little deeper and then withdrew again. "You feel so good, Low. You were made for me."

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I know that. I've always known that. Please, Bestial!"

He circled his hips and then slammed inside her. Low pushed against the tree, keeping her body as still as she could, but he was so strong. If it hadn't been for his hand at her waist and shoulder, Low was sure she would have slammed into the tree. She looked over her shoulder at him, and saw him staring intently at their joined bodies. His jaw was like stone, and she was afraid he'd crack a tooth with how hard he was clenching his teeth.

Low swiveled her hips, the only movement she could achieve in that position. Bestial growled and curled around her body. She felt his lips on her shoulder and then his teeth. Something about the primal nature of his posture, the way his body protected hers and the way his teeth held her in place, sent a jolt of sensation through her.

 _I belong to him,_ she thought, and her body detonated. She was flooded with sensation and emotion. She'd never truly belonged to anyone before, had only herself to rely on, but Bestial would put himself between her anything that could ever hurt her. She cried out, grinding her body as tightly as she could back into Bestial's as she trembled and pulsed around him.

Bestial gave a deafening howl that trailed off into a quiet groan. She felt him erupt inside her, flooding her. She felt him swell, locking his body inside hers as he continued to throb and fill her up.

He gently kissed her shoulder, nosing the wound and licking it with his warm tongue.

"You undo me, Low," he whispered.

He reached for her arms, hauling her into his chest even as he stayed locked inside her. He sat back, resting on his knees and enfolding her in his arms. Low let her head fall to his shoulder, felt his arm wrap around her front until his hand could cover her breast. His other hand tilted her head back so he could place tender kisses on her mouth.

It wasn't enough for Low. She felt as possessive and protective of him as she knew he felt for her. She opened her mouth, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He groaned. He'd stayed hard inside her, and the swelling had receded. Low reached for him while leaning forward, her palms pressed against the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bestial whispered, while his hands pulled her thighs apart and he began to thrust inside her.

"You can't," Low groaned, reaching behind her to grab his ass and pull him tighter against her.

She pushed with her hands, slamming her butt against his pelvis. He was so deep she felt him nudge her cervix. It built her back up faster than a rocket, the strange pleasure/pain coiling inside her and then pulling her apart.

"More," Bestial grunted, demanding her body obey his command. "Again."

Impossibly, her body obeyed. He thrust through her aftershocks, until it was one constant rolling wave of sensation. Low clawed at the ground, but Bestial suddenly grabbed her, pulling her up and back, slowing the ferocity of his thrusts. His hands were gentle as they stroked her body, cupping her breasts, kneading them with his fingers.

Low heard him grunt and then he was coming.

"I love you," he said with each pulse inside her. "God, Low, I love you so much."

Low wrapped her arms around his, holding him as he held her.

"I love you, too."


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

 **Chapter 20**

Bestial drove along the road with Low's hand clasped tightly in his. She would squeeze it every so often, and Bestial would catch himself growling. He didn't know how long he'd be able to control his anger. The idea of Low putting herself in front of the cameras, of his mate being seen by the out world, terrified him. It would make her a target. Humans would see her and want to hurt her. He hadn't forgotten the man who'd tried to kill Ellie, and the thought that someone would try that to his Low…

She squeezed his hand again.

"If it all happens on Homeland, won't I be safe?"

"I want to say yes," Bestial allowed. "But despite all our best efforts, time and again we have been breached."

He didn't like admitting it, but the list of failures, perhaps due to New Species' naiveté, or just really shitty luck, was long. He mentally ticked off the people who'd made it onto Homeland and Reservation with bad intentions: the horrible psychiatrist, Kregor, the lawyer who managed to kidnap Tammy, the nurse who gave Fury breeding drugs.

Then there were the mistakes they'd made: sending May Nyguen to Fuller, interrogating Lauren, allowing Stella to act as bait. That wasn't even counting the mercenaries who made it onto Homeland and Reservation. He thought of Beauty, May and Hope, Trisha, Petra, Jeanine, Kat… All their mates had to face the fact that their mates were in danger, that someone was trying to take away their reason for living.

Low was too fragile, too precious, for Bestial to take any risks with her.

Let her mother go to the press. Let her spin their story so he sounded like a pedophile, and Low, a crazy stalker. He knew the truth. Low knew the truth. New Species knew the truth. That was all that was important.

"I want to marry you, Low," Bestial said as he parked the car. "I want to give you a wedding. But I won't do it this way. Under threat. You mean too much to me to have such an important event in our life tainted."

Low looked over at him, her brown eyes almost golden under the streetlight.

"Okay," she whispered.

Bestial's eyes widened. He'd expected more of a fight.

"I don't want that either. And in all honesty," she paused, "people have made judgements about me my whole life. Why do I care if they judge me again? But you… What if this messes up New Species' business? What if it somehow impacts New Species' freedom?"  
"I will tell you this, and then I will have other New Species council members reiterate it, so you know understand. People will always hate us. There will be humans who will try to take advantage of us in business. There are humans who will choose to believe the worst about us. A televised wedding would change none of that."  
Low still looked unsure.

"Maybe one or two people will be swayed," Bestial allowed. "But so what?"

Low smiled. "So what?"  
Bestial smiled automatically in response. "Yes. So what?"

He stepped out of the cart, going quickly to the other side and scooping Low up like a bride.

"I can walk, you know," she giggled. "You're always carrying me places."

"Can't help it," Bestial said, putting his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. "You feel right here."  
 **Chapter 21**

When Low and Bestial broke the news to Miles and Cindy the next day, they weren't happy with their decision. Cindy was sympathetic, Miles much less so. He began a rant that started with their stupidity, and ended with the entire collapse of the United States. Low's eyes went wide as she listened to his reasoning, at the leaps in his logic. Cindy had nodded at some of his points early on, but by the end, even she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Enough." Bestial slapped his hand on the table, making everyone jump. "Our decision is final. This is our life. We refuse to make it entertainment for humans."

Bestial stood and glared at Cindy and Miles. "We hired you because you are supposed to be the best. Here is your opportunity to prove it. Consider this a challenge."

Miles' eyes narrowed. "I want it on the record that I am voicing my strong disapproval of your plan."  
"Duly noted," Bestial said with such a tone of finality that no one would believe the topic was anything but decided.

Low stood up next to him, reaching for his hand. Bestial wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, feeling his entire body relax at the rightness of her in his arms.

He nodded at Cindy, steering Low toward the door.

"Her mother will be arriving any minute," Miles called out.

Bestial whipped around, fixing Miles in place with a stare and growling deep in his throat. The room seemed to narrow, everything else blurring. Bestial's body tensed. Everything inside him screamed that Miles was a threat, and needed to be eliminated. He smelled a sudden wave of fear and smiled tightly. _Good._

"Then for your sake, you better hope that we are gone by the time she gets here."

Miles crossed his arms, but the movement looked more like self-protection than disobedience.

"I want you gone," Bestial forced out. Miles had brought this on himself. "Security will escort you to the front gates. Cindy? Were you part of this?"  
The woman's eyes widened, but she stood up straighter. "No," she answered. "I would have waited for your answer before moving pieces into place."  
Bestial nodded. "Are you planning on following Miles? Or perhaps you'd like to stay employed by New Species?"

Cindy bit her lip.

"You're coming with me, Cindy," Miles said. "You're not equipped to handle a job like this."

That seemed to make spur her into action. "I accept."

Miles sputtered, but Bestial smiled. "Wonderful. Good luck with this."  
He faced Miles. "Best wishes in all you do," he told Miles before wrapping his arm around Low again, hustling them out the front door, and right into the path of Low's mother.

 _Extremely unlucky,_ Bestial thought to himself as the woman's face split into a grin. It reminded him of cat with a canary. It was not a pleasant smile. It was one that said everything was falling into place for the wearer.

"Low!" she said, throwing her arms open and stepping forward.

Bestial stepped back, pulling Low behind him.

"You are not welcome on Homeland," he told her. He looked at the officers escorting her. "Please bring her back to the entrance."

The woman tried to peer around Bestial but he stepped to the side, blocking her view of Low.

"Low," she said, her voice trembling. "I need to see you. Please."

"Ms. Jacobs."

Bestial trained his gaze on the human accompanying Low's mother. He was tall, and wore a pair of sunglasses that he took off when he said Low's name. He had overly tan skin, and stunk as if he'd bathed in cologne. He smiled with over-white teeth that only enhanced Bestial's suspicion of him.

He snarled.

"I'll talk fast," the human said, holding out his hands.

"No," Bestial cut him off.

The officers surrounded the two humans, corralling them back to the golf carts in which they'd arrived.

"Low!" her mother started yelling, her voice breaking.

Bestial felt Low's hand on his back, fisting the material of his shirt. He felt her tremble and it only made him angrier.

"Get them out of here," he reiterated. "Now." The word came out so deep that it seemed to vibrate the air around them.

"You can't send me away, Low!" her mother cried as one of the officers gently guided her toward the cart. "Get off of me!" she yelled. "You're hurting me!"

Faster than Bestial had ever seen her move, Low lunged from behind him and pushed her mother into the cart.

"Sit your ass down and shut up!" Low yelled.

"You!" she pointed at the man who had accompanied her mother. "Get in this cart and keep your mouth shut. I'm sick of your drama and your fake, phony, stupid… bullshit! You're not going to make money off of me. I don't care what happens to you. I don't care about you at all."

Low went to the driver's seat and got in. Bestial rushed after her. He could tell she didn't see him, was barely aware of his presence. He wasn't the only one jumping into action as she peeled away. The NSO officers were jumping in their own cart, ready to follow Low. Bestial got in the back.

"Drive fast," he managed to tell them, his heart in his throat.

Low drove quickly, but she wasn't out of control. He could see her mother facing her, and Low gesturing wildly. The male in the back leaned forward, and Bestial snarled. He'd never thought Low would do this, that she'd act so recklessly. He didn't like the way the male was getting so close to Low. He didn't like that her back was unprotected. He was supposed to protect her.

He was failing his mate.

 **Chapter 22**

Low had a lot to say to her mother; more than a decade of things she'd kept to herself.

"What kind of mother doesn't even tell the social worker that she has family? You just stuck me in a group home, too selfish and… and.. stoned, to care what happened to me. And now you care?! You don't care."  
"I care, Low," her mother said quickly. "I've always cared. You're my baby."  
"You only care about yourself."

"Low," her mother cajoled. "This could be good for us. For both of us. I know you care about New Species. This could help them. People would see them in a good light."  
"Is that a threat?"

"It's not a threat, Loretta," her mother argued. "I'm just saying that if you don't do this, it won't look good."

"We have another story in place if this one doesn't happen."  
Low jumped when the voice spoke in her ear. She'd forgotten all about the guy who'd come with her mom.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care what you think."  
"Look…"  
"No," Low turned around, pointing at the man. "You look…" The cart swerved and she quickly grabbed it with her other hand. "You're leaving Homeland. You and my mother. And if you have anything disparaging to say about the NSO, then I'll have plenty to say to the news."  
"Your mother needs you."  
"My mother only cares about herself. That's only ever been her priority. I'm sure she'll land on her feet. She always does."  
The man gripped her shoulder, his fingers digging against her collarbone. She lifted her shoulder, trying to dislodge him and making the cart swerve again. She saw the entrance ahead and stopped. She didn't want to get too close to the gates, knowing that there was probably a film crew waiting for some kind of drama. She'd be damned it she gave her mother anything. She threw the cart into park and jumped out.

"Have a nice life," she said to her mother. "I never want to see you again."  
From the corner of her eye she saw another cart, and stifled a laugh. It looked like a clown car, except instead of clowns, it was stuffed with hunky New Species. The smile on her face died when she saw the look of anger, and worse, panic, on Bestial's face. She forgot about her mother, and took off toward him. He leapt from the cart and in one stride had hooked his arm around her and lifted her to his face.

"What were you thinking?" he snarled.

Low didn't answer, just pressed her lips to his. He kissed her in return, a fine tremor running through his body.

"I'm sorry," Low apologized when he pulled away from her mouth.

Bestial dropped his head into the curve of her neck. His entire body froze. Low felt him breathe deeply and become even more still before sniffing again. He let Low slide slowly down his body and then took a step away from her. She looked up at his face in confusion, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the human who was leaving. His body trembled. Low heard a sound, like an eighteen-wheeler downshifting. She looked around in confusion before realizing that it was coming from Bestial. Before Low could stop him, he'd closed the distance between them. He'd reached the man right as he was exiting. Low wanted to cry out, but her brain didn't work fast enough for her to come up with something that would stop him.

A half-dozen NSO officers surrounded Bestial. Low could hear screams and snarls, hissing and yelling. It was chaos. They were close enough to the outside that they were seen by humans and suddenly a million lights seemed to flash at once.

"Shut it down!" she could hear someone yelling, and then gunshots.

Low ran forward, but someone snagged her around her waist. "Don't," a deep voice said. She struggled, pushing at the arm that held her in place.

"Let me go!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Just wait."

It looked like a bomb went off. New Species officers were thrown back and to the side. Low could see the top of Bestial's dark head as more shots rang out and he was covered once again.

"Come on." She was jerked back. A dozen more NSO officers ran toward the entrance while she was pulled away. When she dragged her feet, she was unceremoniously scooped up. She looked up at the person holding her: Field.

"I'm not leaving," she cried. "Put me down!"

"It's not safe, Low," Field told her while he ran. "Bestial would not want you there."  
"What's happening?"  
"I don't know," Field said. He arrived at a low brick building and hustled her inside.

There was a wall of video monitors. Low strained to look around Field and see what was happening.

"This is my fault," she choked. Somehow she'd again managed to throw all of Homeland into a tailspin. She was not good for this place.

"No," Field said. "It was something else."  
Field's radio made a God-awful noise that could only be an alarm. He unhooked it from his belt and moved away from her, talking into it so rapidly that Low couldn't make out the words. She could read his emotions, though. His eyes got wide and he turned his back on her abruptly.

Low reached up to rub her neck, a sudden ache radiating from the back down to her shoulder and then almost to her chest. She pressed her fingertips into her shoulder, wincing when she felt a weird prick, almost like a shock. She felt something in her shirt. She pulled it away from her skin, and looked down at her chest. It looked like a tag was stuck in her bra strap. She pulled it out and sucked in a breath when she was pricked again. Low looked at the tag in confusion, turning it over. It reminded her of a nicotine patch since one side was smooth. When she turned it over, she saw it wasn't sticky, instead it was ridged, almost like a microchip. She saw a nearby waste basket and threw it away. She stretched her neck from side to side, trying to ease the burning that was beginning to ooze beneath her skin.

"Shitshitshit."

The ache had turned to an itch and Low started scratching as she turned to face the speaker.

"Sunshine," Low said, giving her a half-smile. "Do you know what's going on? Is Bestial okay?"  
Sunshine's nostrils flared. "Shit."  
"Shit." The word was repeated behind her.

"Is it suddenly hot in here?" Low said, turning to face Field and fanning her face.

Sunshine grabbed the phone and started talking, but what she was saying didn't make sense. Low was fine, itchy and hot, and starting to feel a little anxious, but otherwise fine. Sunshine kept throwing out words like, _cardiac arrest_ and _stroke_. When she hung up the phone, she looked frantic.

"We need to get you to Medical," she said.

"Why?" Low asked.

"You were given a drug," Sunshine explained. "Field and I can smell it on you. It's probably what's making you hot."

Low looked over at the trash, and reached inside, pulling out the tag. "I found this in my clothes."

Sunshine quickly pulled on a rubber glove before taking it between two fingers and sniffing it. Low felt herself lifted and scooped. Field ran with her in his arms, dropping her in a cart and driving away from the office.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Low could feel sweat dripping down her back. The itching had stopped, but what had replaced it was a horrible full-body cramp.

"Not great," she allowed, meeting Field's eyes.

Field looked forward without answering, but his jaw twitched as if he was clenching his teeth. A huge form suddenly blocked the road, and Field slammed on his breaks.

"Fuck me," Field said, under his breath before speaking into his radio. "I found him. He's here. I need backup, as many as you've got."  
Low didn't understand the worry in Field's voice. It was Bestial. Low got out of the cart, ignoring Field's warning. Bestial watched her. His eyes tracking her every movement. Something about the way he was watching her was unfamiliar, strange. His green eyes were dark, the pupils swallowing all the dark green. Low's fingers tingled, and she felt sick to her stomach. She flexed her hand, stretching her fingers and rotating her wrist before wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Bestial," she got out, taking a step toward him.

"Low, stop," Field said quietly. "He was drugged. He's not himself. Don't go near him."  
Bestial snarled, his eyes flicking to Field before freezing Low in place.

She was a second from throwing up. She couldn't tell if her nausea was due to whatever she was given, or her worry for Bestial and the way he was acting.

"Bestial," she said again.

"Please listen to me, Low," Field said. "If he feels challenged, I will have to fight him. And he will kill me."  
Low stopped. "What should I do?" she asked.

In all their back-and-forth, Bestial had only looked at Field once. Now he watched her. Low crept away from Field, wanting to show Bestial he had nothing to fear from him. Low shook out her hand, her fingers starting to feel numb. She must have been clenching her fists tighter than she thought. Bestial watched every move she made, but still didn't say a word. It reminded Low of the zombie movies she used to watch. There was Bestial, but it wasn't Bestial. There was no soul shining out of those eyes.

A wave of nausea, following by dizziness made Low sway. She wanted to throw up, but she couldn't breathe. She shook out her hand again, pressing it to her breast where it felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. She saw Bestial breathe deeply, taking a step toward her. His face changed, the blankness wiping away for a second, leaving _her_ Bestial.

"Low," he said, almost like a question.

"There you are," she said. Her heart thumped so loudly, she thought everyone must have heard it.

She walked toward him, but it seemed like the distance doubled, tripled, quadrupled. She started to pant.

 _Why is he so far away?_ she thought. Right before, _I must be in worse shape than I thought._

All she could see was Bestial, and all she could feel was her heart. It thumped in time with her breathing. She heard Field calling to Bestial.

"Catch her!"

And then Bestial was there. His eyes were still black, and his lip was curled, but he was looking at her with confusion and worry and _awareness_. Suddenly, she was looking at the sky, and then at his face, but now she couldn't breathe at all. It felt like a thousand pound rock was on her chest.

"Low," Bestial said, his voice breaking.

She couldn't answer, only try to breathe. But her body wouldn't respond, and she was starting to panic. Her hands clawed at her throat. Was she choking? Was she dying?  
Another form blotted out the sky, and Bestial flew away from her. She turned her head, looking for him, but her vision was getting hazy, tunneling and wavering until she couldn't see at all. She could only hear; hear Bestial's voice calling her name; hear yelling, hissing, snarling, growling, and finally, a long pained howl, that broke her already-broken heart.


	10. Part 10

_**(a/n- I realize that I left people with a cliffhanger, and I wanted to update faster. This one is short, but I'm working on another which I'll post soon. Let me know what you think! Thanks!~ Ripley)**_

 **Part 10**

 **Chapter 23**

Justice watched his friend pace the cell, pounding his fists against the wall until they and then howling in pain and anger. Bestial had lost the thread of his awareness. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He knew he was angry, but he didn't know why. He knew he was in pain, but he didn't know just how deep that pain would thrust into his heart when the breeding drug was out of his system.

Justice rubbed his neck. "Fuck."  
He looked at the elder Dr. Harris. "How long?"  
Dr. Harris looked at his watch. "Not much longer. The way he's pacing, and how amped up he is? It won't take long for him to sweat it out."

"What's our plan?" He looked at Fury and Slade, who watched Bestial with pale, sick faces. They were silent, flinching when he howled again.

"Fury." Justice's voice was steely. "What's the plan?"  
Fury turned to face him. Justice understood his feelings. Fury's mate, Elly, had been shot at, and attacked, he was undoubtedly putting himself in Bestial's shoes, and feeling both the guilt of his happiness and his worry that he could easily _be_ Bestial.

"We have two options," Fury said, clearing his throat and looking over his shoulder at Bestial, whose voice had finally broken and was now making horribly, gasping whines.

Justice waited, his own heart hurting in sympathy. He wanted nothing more than to run to his mate, sweep Jessie into his arms and assure himself of her safety.

"The first is that we tell him, see how he reacts, and if it's negative, tranq him."

Justice didn't like it, but he nodded. It may be necessary. "And the second?"  
"We tell him, open the door, and let him go to her."  
"Dr. Harris?"

The older man's face was grey. "It doesn't look good. Her heart nearly exploded in her chest. Massive bleeding, her aorta was shredded. It's going to be hours. We flew another surgeon in, the damage is just…" He shook his head. "I notified the transplant team. It may be the only way she'll survive."  
"The healing drugs?"

Dr. Harris shrugged again. "We went back and forth. But she's so injured, it seemed cruel not to try them."

A huge thump from the room made the doctor jump. As one, they looked over at the room and saw Bestial slowly pounding on the door. His head was resting against the metal, his shoulders slumped. His hand lifted above his head and rhythmically pounded at the door.

"He's back," Justice said, looking over at Fury.

"Let him out," Dr. Harris said suddenly. Justice looked at him, his eyebrows lifting. "He should see her. If she isn't going to survive. If we have to sew her up and let her go, he should be there. Don't tranq him. He should be with her when she goes."  
" _If,"_ Slade suddenly interjected, angry. " _If_ she goes."  
Dr. Harris didn't answer, just swept his hand over his face and nodded. He didn't correct Slade, but everyone in that room heard his disagreement.

Justice loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. "If he needs to fight me, I will fight him."

"I don't think he will," Fury said, going to the door. "I think he'll only want to go to her."

Justice nodded, and Fury released the lever, opening the door wide.

 **Chapter 24**

Bestial thumped the door again. His body didn't want to obey him. He recognized the aftereffects of the breeding drugs. His body had flooded with adrenaline, but now he was shaky, barely able to hold himself up. He'd tried to call out, but his voice was gone. He knew why; he remembered.

Low.

He'd felt her heart stop, had held her in his arms while she'd struggled to breathe, and her eyes had closed.

Bestial didn't remember anything after that. He thumped the door again, stumbling forward when it opened. He met Fury's eyes and felt something inside him die. He swallowed thickly, trying to get the words out.

"She's alive," Fury said quickly. "But she's in surgery." He didn't need to say anything more. Bestial heard every unspoken word. _But she might never come out of it. She might not live. She may never wake up._

The howl built, but he couldn't release it. If she was gone… there was nothing for him. Fury led him out. He followed without truly seeing where he was going. He'd never had such a deadened experience: sights, sounds, smells, none of it touched him. His mind was only looking forward, taking note of the passing scenery in relation to how close it was to Low. Fury didn't speak to him, and for that Bestial was grateful. He was holding onto his sanity by a thread, one move, one jostle, and he'd shatter into a thousand pieces.

The hospital loomed ahead, and then Bestial was running. He felt his feet slapping against the tile floors, pushed past doors and nurses, running to the emergency department. No one tried to stop him until he came to the surgical theatre, and then Fury grasped his shoulder hard, spinning him with a strength he didn't expect until he had all of Bestial's attention.

"You can't go in yet," Fury said. Bestial's snarl was broken, ripping from his throat.

"You need to clean up. Germs."

Bestial looked down at his hands. The dirt was ground in, his clothes were ripped. He nodded once, following Fury to a bathroom, showering quickly, scrubbing at his skin, ignoring the pinch of pain as he washed away the dirt from the cuts on his fists. He watched with detachment as his hands shook. He dropped first the towel and then the scrubs that Fury had shoved into the room while he showered.

"Ready?" Fury asked when he emerged.

Bestial didn't answer, striding toward the surgery. He opened the door and stopped. He took in the room piece by piece; the green sheets stained with blood, the machines beeping, breathing, sucking, the hushed but confident voices.

And Low.

Her dark skin paler than he'd ever seen it, streaked with yellow and blue from the iodine and markers the surgeons had used to guide their cuts. He heard a sound that reminded him of a nail gun, but was surgeon stapling Low's poor body together. The nursery rhyme he'd heard Blue read to her preschool class popped into his head: _all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty together again._

The surgeon looked up at him, his face blanching when he saw Bestial's hulking form, but Bestial wasn't concerned about him. He took one step, then another, and another before he was at her side. Her eyelids were taped shut, and a tube ran into her mouth. Her chest lifted rhythmically in time with the machine that was breathing for her.

"Will she live?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Even if he'd wanted to be louder, he physically couldn't.

The surgeon looked wide-eyed at the nurses and medical assistants before standing up straighter. "Probably," he answered. "If the healing drugs continue to work the way they are now, and she breathes on her own. But I don't know what she'll be like when she wakes up. She was oxygen deprived."  
Bestial didn't understand what that meant.

The surgeon stepped away from Low, pulling off his gloves and lowering his mask.

"I don't know if she'll have brain damage," he told Bestial kindly. "I don't know if she'll wake up the same girl she was before all this."  
Bestial nodded, his body shivering in the cold surgery.

"We're bringing her to the ICU now," said a nurse Bestial recognized as Destiny.

He watched them carefully wash the blood away from Low's skin and cover her incisions with gauze. He put out a trembling hand, resting it on her forehead. Even her skin was cold, like all the fire and heat that was Low had been snuffed out. He looked down at the huge incision on her chest. It went from her naval almost to the dip in her throat. He assumed that meant they'd had to open her wide, and he swallowed a sob. She looked even smaller than she usually did, lying lifeless on this table.

His knees gave out and he slammed into the tile floor, bending over her head and reaching for the hand that laid on the gurney.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. "God, Low. Please."  
"We're ready now," Destiny told him.

Bestial gripped the bed with white knuckles and pulled himself to his feet, following the line of people holding equipment as they transferred her to ICU. The nurses plugged the equipment in around her. He heard a scuffle in the hall and then Terrance fell through the door. His eyes bloodshot, his face pale and drawn. He looked once at Bestial, not saying a word, and went to Low's side, taking her other hand in his massive one and lifting it to his cheek. Bestial watched him, but Terrance seemed to have forgotten about him. Here was the other person who felt an iota of what Bestial felt.

"Bestial? Mr. Jacobs?"

Bestial turned dry eyes to the door. It was a human nurse, a youngish woman who looked confident and spoke with a slightly hoarse voice.

"My name is Maggie. I'm Low's nurse. I'm going to take her vitals and I'll be checking in frequently. We have visiting hours, but I understand you won't want to leave. There's not room for a cot in here. I'm sorry, but I'll try to find you a comfy chair that will recline."

Bestial looked around, not letting go of Low's hand. "I'm fine," he got out.

Terrance made a grunt of agreement.

"I'll bring you some water and a numbing spray for your throat. You'll want to talk to her as much as you can, and you'll need your voice for that."  
Bestial nodded his thanks, turning back to the woman on the bed who was his everything. If she lived, so did he. He had no future without Low. There was only her, or there was nothing.


	11. Part 11- Conclusion

**(A/N- This is the conclusion of Bestial. Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and let me know what you think. ~ Ripley)**

 **Part 11**

 **Chapter 25**

"It's straight-up breeding drug?" Justice asked. "No extra ovulation boost or what-have-you?"

Darkness, the head of NSO interrogation examined the sheaf of papers in front of him. "It had higher-than-normal levels of amphetamine and adrenaline," he answered. "It had serophene, so yes, it did cause ovulation."

"Is it the same thing used on Leo's mate?" Justice wondered.

Darkness picked up another paper, and shook his head. "This one is just _more._ More of everything… It's a fucking miracle she's survived. The patch couldn't have been more precisely placed. It quickly dispersed the drug into the bloodstream. It's like it was designed to kill her."

"Where do we stand with the man we suspect did this?" Justice asked.

Tim Oberto, the head of the human Task Force cleared his throat. His group of humans extended NSO law into the out world; finding and arresting former Mercile employees or humans that assaulted New Species. In this case, the Task Force would be searching for the man who assaulted Low. "He disappeared during the goat-fuck at the gates. Low's mom slipped away, but we found her. I've got men in place doing surveillance and we're ready to grab and dash as soon as you give the go-ahead."

Justice nodded. "Do it."

Tim smiled wickedly, and nodded, pulling out his phone and talking as he left. He would want to be there when they got her.

Justice waited until Tim had left before pulling the elastic from his long hair. He looked tired.

"Was it Werner?" he asked Darkness.

Darkness' face tightened. Roger Werner, the psychologist employed by Mercile, had used a similar patch on Petra, a human mate of one of the Wild Zone residents, Leo. Werner had a hard-on for Leo, and was obsessed with continuing his experiments, if not on Leo, then on the babies Petra now carried.

"Inconclusive," Darkness growled. "We had Leo examine it. He couldn't scent anything except the breeding drug. We brought it out to the Wild Zone where there are other New Species who had prolonged contact with Werner. They became too agitated to tell. And they tried…" Darkness trailed off, his dark brows drawing together as if something had just occurred to him.

"I never asked Bestial. Bestial knew Werner," Darkness' voice slashed through the room like a knife.

Justice knew Darkness well enough that he could tell Darkness was mortified he hadn't thought to ask Bestial.

"Ask him," Justice ordered.

Darkness stood, walking quickly to the door before stopping. "I want to be there when her mother is brought in. Let Snow start it, but I'll step in if I have to."

Justice nodded. It was not an offer that Darkness made lightly. He'd trained Snow to be lead interrogator, preferring to be an instructor rather than an active participant. Darkness' past was littered with the bodies of humans he'd been made to torture and kill. He'd distanced himself from that role in order to keep his sanity. It was no small gesture that he made to Justice.

"Thank you," Justice said gratefully.

Darkness nodded before leaving.

Sitting alone in the conference room, Justice let himself feel the emotions he'd been holding at bay. Anger, guilt, frustration; he let all of them wash over him. He gave them their due, but only for a moment. It was his job to lead and give his people hope. Low's assault was reverberating throughout Homeland, and all the way to Reservation. New Species were holding their mates close, fighting the instincts that made them want to hide them away and keep them safe from the world. They were angry. No. They were incensed. Homeland and Reservation were supposed to be bastions of safety. The place where New Species could just _be._ And yet not one New Species had blamed him. If anything, they'd tried to comfort him. He was their figurehead, but he was not their scapegoat.

It was quite different from the reaction in the human world. Newspapers had been scathing; his ability to lead questioned. They wondered if New Species would ever be safe. They theorized that by allowing Homeland to exist, the United States was breeding it's own brand of terrorists; ones who cared only about who was here first.

Justice heard a light tread in the hallway and smiled despite himself. When the door opened and his mate's scent wafted to him, he was already standing and striding forward.

"You read my mind," Justice said quietly.

"I missed you," Jessie replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his broad chest. She tipped her head back and looked up at him, her smile sweet but sad.

"I love you," Justice ground out, seeing Low's broken body transposed with Jessie's face.

"I love you, too," she answered huskily just as Justice locked his mouth on hers.

She groaned, her small body pressing into his. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. She responded immediately, nibbling on his lip and curling her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

"Come home," she whispered.

Justice curled his tongue around hers, lingering in her warm mouth before pulling away. Jessie could tell he had given in and she trailed her fingers down his arms until she could reach his hands, pulling him toward the door. Justice let her, needing to surround himself in the familiar scents and sounds of home before shit hit the fan.

 **Chapter 26**

Tim Oberto watched the light flicker on in crummy motel. Whatever money Kim Jacobs had been paid hadn't been enough for her to stay at one of the moderately better hotels in the area around Homeland. A form passed in front of the window, and a toneless voice spoke in his ear.

"Target confirmed. Adjacent rooms empty. Go ahead."

Tim clicked in. "Keep it silent."

He watched the shadows of his team converge on the motel room, opening the door quickly and subduing Kim with barely a sound. She wasn't struggling, which surprised him. Her form was slumped, one of the team carrying her over his shoulder. She looked like a rag doll, hanging limply.

"We need a medic," Shane, the Task Force team leader said.

 _Shit,_ Tim thought, as he followed behind the van. "Report."

Shane's voice came through the radio. "Pupils fixed and dialated. Unresponsive to stimulus. We're found syringes. Administering Narcan."

Tim waited, pissed. If the woman died, it would be that much harder to find the source of the drug given to Low. And Tim had every confidence that the source was Roger Werner. He'd gotten away from them too many times, and the damage he had caused in that time was immeasurable.

"Heartbeat erratic, but she's coming around."

Groans sounded through the radio before Shane's dry voice came through again. "She's awake. We'll bring her to Medical."

"Roger," Tim said, shaking his head and pulling off his headset. He didn't like the idea of Low's mother being in the same building as Low, but all signs pointed to a potential overdose, and he needed her alive. He just hoped that Bestial didn't learn of her presence. Otherwise, she may not live long enough to give them all the information he needed.

 **Chapter 27**

Bestial wasn't sure how long he'd been awake. The lights in the ICU were always on, and he didn't pay attention to much besides the nurses coming in and taking Low's vitals.

 _No change._

 _Not better. Not worse._

They were keeping her heavily sedated, but the one time they'd tried to take her off the ventilator she'd stopped breathing. Terrance had stepped out for coffee and for that Bestial was grateful. He almost wished he'd stepped out as well because the utter terror he felt in those few seconds still made his body shake. They'd hooked her right back up, and the machines had beeped reassuringly.

Bestial rubbed his forehead against Low's hand, transferring his scent to her, and hers to his face. Her scent was still there. Beneath the antiseptic and the bleach, the smell of adhesive tape and the underlying scent of dried blood, she smelled like Low. He lifted her hand to his nose, breathing deeply.

He heard the whoosh of the door as Terrance came back inside. He had a bag of food, the smell wafting to Bestial and making his stomach roll.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Bestial shook his head. "No," his voice cracked. "Thanks."

His voice still hadn't returned to normal. It was still a hoarse whisper that broke when he tried to speak for longer than a minute. He took a sip of the water he had nearby, and watched Terrance shove his body into the too-small recliner. The plastic squeaked and groaned at his girth.

"Doctor been by?" he asked.

"No," Bestial answered, and took another sip of water. "Just the nurse."

"They gonna try to take her off the ventilator again?"

Bestial shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak, but started coughing at the tickle it caused in his throat.

Terrance opened the paper covering a gigantic sub, taking a huge bite and wiping his mouth with a napkin. His eyes watched each beep on the monitor. Bestial could see him taking stock of Low's appearance. Bestial did the same. He noticed when her skin seemed papery, and when her cheeks looked sunken. He listened for the push/pull of the ventilator and watched her chest rise and fall.

"Hey." The door opened again and Low's best friend, Bethany, walked in, sitting in an uncomfortable folding chair that had been brought in for her.

She'd arrived at Homeland a day ago, worried sick about Low since she hadn't been returning her calls and texts. She'd taken her personal days and headed to Homeland, only to be given the worst possible news when she arrived.

Terrance stood quickly when Bethany came in, wiping his mouth hastily with the napkin.

"You can sit here," he told her.

"I'll sit on your lap," she offered, smiling wickedly.

Terrance's face flushed and Bethany laughed before she waved him off. "I'm fine," she told him. "Stay where you are."

The nurse popped her head in as well. "It's getting crowded in here," she warned, a dimple appearing in one cheek.

Bethany waved her off as well. "I'm leaving at five, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Nurse Maggie laughed, but she tapped her watch. "Seriously, the doctor will be in soon and he'll need room to maneuver."

"I know," Bethany sighed. "Geez, lighten up."

Nurse Maggie made the universal _I'm watching you_ gesture which just made Bethany laugh.

"I'm going to change her bandages after the doctor takes a look at the incision, so we'll need space for that."

Bethany nodded, serious suddenly and reached out a hand to Terrance, gripping his huge hand in hers reassuringly. He sent her a grateful look that Bestial would have interpreted had he cared. He didn't. He wouldn't care about anything until Low woke up.

They sat in silence until a group of doctors in white coats appeared outside of the room. Terrance stood up and Bethany did as well.

"I'll see you guys later?" she asked, directing the question more at Terrance than Bestial.

Terrance nodded, his eyes tracking the doctors. Bestial watched them just as intently, not noticing when she made her way out.

One of the things Bestial noticed about the doctor was that he had eyes only for Low. He came in, looked over her vitals, examined her, and spoke confidently and calmly about her condition. With Nurse Maggie's help, he removed the surgical tape and gauze that covered the torso-length incision. Bestial watched unblinkingly, keeping his teeth ground together to hold back the howl. The wound was red, puffy, and weeping. Bestial didn't need to be a doctor to know it was infected.

"Increase antibiotics," the doctor noted, pressing gloved fingertips to the skin around the cut.

Bestial clenched his fist, quickly telling himself that it was necessarily for the doctor to touch Low. The doctor looked at him for the first time since entering, and Bestial realized that he had growled softly.

"I'm not hurting her," he explained, blinking at Bestial. "I am looking to see if the skin has started to necrotize, but I see that we still have good blood flow. The tissue is fine for now."

He turned back to Low, leaving Bestial to repeat _for now_ over and over in his head. The doctor cleared his throat and looked over at Bestial again.

"I can't do this with you growling at me. Pull yourself together or leave. This is a hospital. Not a kennel."

Nurse Maggie sucked in a shocked breath, and Terrance stepped forward, looking ready to lay the man out. Bestial stopped him.

"It doesn't matter. He's the best. He can say whatever he wants as long as Low recovers."

He didn't bother to say aloud what would happen if she didn't.

"It does matter," Nurse Maggie interjected. "Have some respect. This is her mate. And you are on Homeland. If you want to leave here with a job, and not be blacklisted from every hospital in the country, you'll watch the mouth."

The doctor's face pinkened, but he shrugged off Maggie's threat. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"I want to remove the breathing tube," he said to Maggie.

Bestial reached for the wall, clenching the wood molding with his fingers, preparing himself for the moment of terror that was bound to come.

Maggie went over to the machine, flipping switches and turning off alarms that were bound to go off. The doctor moved to the tube, and pulled it so only the tube leading into her mouth was visible. Maggie stood ready with the handheld ventilator.

Bestial leaned forward, watching Low. The room was eerily silent. He hadn't realized just how noisy the machines were. He heard the stray conversation from the hallway, but in Low's room, there was only the sound of their breathing.

And then there was Low's.

Bestial saw Low's chest rise and fall, as if she was just sleeping next to him. He gave a choked cry of relief, and heard Terrance echo it. The doctor drew out his stethoscope, listening to Low's chest and heart. He watched the pulse oxygen monitor and then turned to Bestial, smiling. "I think we're on the mend."

"Thank God," Terrance got out.

Bestial couldn't say a word, he just nodded, eyes burning and stepped closer to Low. He heard the doctor giving directions to Maggie, but he'd heard the most important thing. She was mending, _healing,_ and soon, hopefully, waking.

 **Chapter 28**

Darkness crossed his arms over his chest, watching Snow through the two-way mirror. Kim Jacobs was very forthcoming once they'd made it clear that New Species justice was quite different from the kind she was used to. There were no paroles for good behavior, no lawyers. If she cooperated, maybe they'd send her to Fuller for less time, or maybe they'd turn her over to the state authorities. It depended on what she told them.

And she told them everything.

"I called Leo and Jericho," Fury said, stepping through the door. "Security at Reservation is heightened. Leo is choosing to go into the Wild Zone for the time being. Petra's still got a while to go before she delivers their twins, and he feels safer there."

Darkness nodded. Snow looked up, staring into the mirror in a way that told Darkness he was needed.

"Be right back," he told Fury, going into the interrogation room.

Kim's face blanched when she saw Darkness. _Good._ Darkness had scared the piss out of tougher characters than her.

"Ms. Jacobs was informing me that she had Low's best interest at heart," Snow said drily. "Something about 'young eggs,' am I right?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Snow, but nodded. "Sort of." She reminded Darkness of a surly teenager.

"And that was important to the doctor who'd approached you?"

Kim gritted her teeth. "Yes," she allowed. "He approached me and Ron, that's the producer, and my boyfriend, about how much more popular our show would be if there was a surprise pregnancy. Said that cameras could follow the kid while it grew up. He's smart." Kim shrugged. "Guess that's why he's a doctor." She laughed at her own joke.

"Continue," Darkness interrupted.

Kim's face darkened angrily and she opened her mouth as if to respond tartly, but thought better of it.

"He just had a good point's all," Kim went on. "People eat that shit up. No matter how crappy or messed up the family. They don't care as long as they're entertained. Low was such a pretty baby… she'd have a wicked cute puppy baby or whatever you call them."

Darkness shook his head. And they called New Species inhuman.

"She identify the doctor?" he asked Snow.

Snow opened a file, flipping through pictures and handing it to him. It was Dr. Roger Werner, just as they'd all suspected.

"He gave you the drug?"

Kim nodded again. "I already told the cat this…" She looked pointedly at Snow.

"Do you know where he is?" Darkness asked.

"No. We have a phone number. I gave it to him. I don't know anything else."

Darkness looked to Snow for confirmation. That was it then.

"Call the Federal Marshalls. She jumped counties and she's broken parole."

Darkness turned to leave when Kim called out. "Is Low okay?"

Snow hissed, and Darkness turned around, stalking toward her.

"You don't deserve to know. Let your conscience eat away at you."

"I'm her mother!"

"That makes it worse."

"Tell me!" the woman cried out, her voice breaking.

Darkness looked at her carefully, schooling his features. "She went into massive cardiac arrest, what do you think happened?"

Kim's eyes filled up with tears, and Darkness had to look away, disgusted at the scene. Now she cared. After everything she'd done to her daughter.

"Are they going to charge me with her death?" she asked.

 _Ah,_ Darkness thought, _that's the concern._

"You would have been responsible, wouldn't you?" he said, opening the door and walking through. Snow followed a moment later, closing up his file and shaking his head.

"That woman…"

"I'll send the number to Oberto, but I expect that Werner will be long gone, or he'll have used a burner."

Snow made a sound of agreement. "I still have Ron Bernardo, the producer, in a holding cell. I'm planning on sending him to Fuller for assaulting Low. Want to see what he knows?"

Darkness nodded. Bernardo was just the kind of guy that Werner would work with. He had money and connections. "I'd like to speak with him," Darkness said ominously.

Snow handed him the file. "Be my guest."

In the glaring yellow light, Ron Bernardo's tan looked jaundice. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled, but somehow he managed to retain an air of superiority.

"I hope you know you're going to jail for this," he started as soon as he saw Darkness. "I'm an American citizen, you can't just keep me here. I want a lawyer."

Bernardo didn't yell. He seemed to think that stating the thing would make it so. It was clear to Darkness that this was a man used to getting what he wanted.

"But that's the thing, Mr. Bernardo," Darkness said, sitting across from him. "You are not technically _in America_ anymore. Homeland and Reservation are part of the NSO, and we are a sovereign government. You have no rights here, except the ones we accord you."

The man swallowed, but straightened his shoulders. "You have no reason to keep me here."

Darkness opened the file folder as if it contained a list of the man's crimes. It was an effective movement. The man clearly believed the cop shows he'd produced.

"Assault," Darkness began. "Lying to NSO officers. Hiding drugs. Should I continue?"

"You have no proof of those things."

"Come come, Mr. Bernardo. You don't believe that we can't operate a camera as well as you? We may not be from Hollywood, but I assure you, we are quite technologically developed."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Darkness raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about Dr. Roger Werner."

Bernardo's face went from jaundice to green. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Darkness took a photo out of the folder, turning it to face him. "This man. Right here? You have never seen him before."

"That's right," Bernardo said, not even looking at the picture.

"You want to take a look and be sure?"

Bernardo appeared to steel himself and looked at the photo and then away quickly.

"Never saw him."

"That is odd," Darkness said, turning the photo back to face him and clucking his tongue. "Because Ms. Jacobs has assured us repeatedly that you introduced them."

"She's a liar. A piece of trash. I'd never introduce her to anyone."

Darkness screwed up his mouth and nodded his head as if he believed him. "Not part of the same social strata as you, Mr. Bernardo…"

"Social whata…? Yeah. No. We don't run in the same circles. I'm important. She's no one."

"And Low?"

"Who?"

Darkness found that place within himself that went calm and quiet. He stayed there for a moment before speaking again.

"Loretta Jacobs," Darkness informed him. "The woman you drugged. The one you caused to have a heart attack."

"What about her?" Bernardo asked, genuinely confused.

"Is she no one?"

Darkness could smell the man's fear now. He was no longer looking at Darkness as if he was a bug, something he could squash with the right amount of money and influence. He saw Darkness for what he truly was. A predator.

"No." His voice shook.

"I want a list," Darkness said abruptly, changing the subject. He watched the man's face morph from panic to confusion.

"A list?"

"Everyone who has contact with Werner. Everyone you think might have contact with Werner. Everyone who has something in common with the man. I want a list. I want names."

Bernardo shook his head. "I can't do that. I'll lose everything. My house, my car, my reputation. I'll be no one."

Darkness stood, and looked over at the mirror. "Get Bestial."

Bernardo shot to his feet, the metal chair clattering to the floor. "What? Why?"

"I think you may be more amenable to his questions than mine," Darkness explained. "He's been waiting." Darkness leaned forward. "Waiting for a moment alone with you. You hurt his mate, took her from him. Are you humans not familiar with revenge?"

Bernardo shook his head desperately. "Don't bring him here. Don't let him hurt me!" His voice trembled and he broke down, big ugly tears pouring down his face. He wiped his nose on the cuff of his expensive shirt. Darkness could smell the stink of sweat pouring off the man.

"I'll tell you," he said. "I'll tell you."

The door opened and Snow handed him a pad of paper and a pen. Darkness tossed them on the table in front of Bernardo.

"I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you lie to me."

Bernardo took the pen in his hand, it slipped through his fingers and he scrambled to grasp it. Darkness caught it easily as it rolled off the table and handed it back to him.

"No," the man answered. "You don't."

 **Chapter 29**

Low had been breathing on her own for two hours now, and with each breath something loosened in Bestial's chest. Terrance snored in a desk chair, his hand resting on Bethany's head where she slept in the room's one recliner. Bestial had found a roller chair at the nurses station and brought it in. It let him get closer to Low. He rested his face on his hand, stroking her hair back from her face with the other. Every once in a while he would look at the monitors, checking the drips, her oxygen levels, her strong steady heartbeat. Nurse Maggie had given him a stethoscope when she'd noticed he often put his hand on her chest, just to feel it beating.

He yawned widely before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. The door opened to the room and Bestial turned around, surprised to see Snow. He stood, reluctantly leaving Low to talk to Snow in the hall.

"We have a lead."

It took Bestial a long moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Where?"

"The Task Force is headed out momentarily, but we need more bodies. We're hitting everywhere at once. We don't want him to get away again. Tim is calling it 'shock and awe.' It's some kind of military strategy."

Bestial looked over his shoulder at Low. He knew why Snow was telling him, but he also knew no one would ever ask him outright to go. He was a good fighter. If he was honest with himself, he was one of the best fighters. But leaving Low didn't feel like an option. Bestial rubbed his forehead, and it reminded him that she often made a similar gesture when she was overwhelmed.

"How long?"

"Teams are heading out within the hour. You'd go with the best lead."

Bestial imagined tearing apart the man who'd done this to Low.

"What's going on?"

Snow looked over at Terrance who was letting the door shut behind him with a soft "snick."

"They have a strong lead on the doctor behind Low's assault."

"Is that right?" Terrance asked. "Would anyone object if I came along?"

Snow shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Jacobs, we couldn't let a civilian on the teams. It's too dangerous."

Terrance laughed, reaching his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. He took out a small gold pin, holding it on the palm of his huge hand. "You know what this is?"

Bestial and Snow looked at the pin. It was an eagle resting on an anchor while gripping a trident in one talon and a pistol in the other. Bestial shook his head and Snow looked equally clueless.

"It's a Budweiser. It's the pin given to SEALS."

Snow laughed. "Seals?"

"Sea, air, land teams. SEALS. We're a special operations unit of the Navy."

Snow's face got serious. "SEALS," he said, a look of awe coming over his face. "You're a SEAL?"

Terrance nodded. "I'm a Chief. It's not something I broadcast, and it's not something Low knows about. I'm telling you because it's relevant."

"Then consider yourself part of the NSO team," Snow said.

"I will stay with Low," Bestial said to Terrance, who nodded understandingly. "But I want you to kill the bastard if you find him."

Terrance smiled. "Nobody hurts my baby girl." He looked over his shoulder back at the room. "Tell Bethany I'll be back, okay?"

Bestial felt his lips lift in a smile. "Sure."

Terrance followed Snow out of the ICU. Bestial watched them go and then went back inside to Low. He settled in his chair, resting his hand on her hand and putting his head on her pillow.

 **Chapter 29**

Low reached to slap her alarm, the incessant beeping pulling her from what must have been one hell of a deep sleep. Where she expected to find her phone, she instead found soft hair and a strong arm. Her eyes opened, and she looked around in confusion. She took in the machines, the light glaring from a window, Bethany sleeping in a plastic-looking recliner, and Bestial, who was blinking at her with dark green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but started coughing. It felt like someone had put a fan directly in her mouth and dried every bit of moisture.

"Hold on," Bestial asked, his voice gruff.

He hit a button behind her bed and a moment later a dimpled, smiling nurse entered the room.

"You're awake!" she said happily. "Feeling pretty dry?"

Low nodded, and the nurse went out and came back, rattling a cup with ice.

"Just ice for a bit," she told Low. "I need the doctor's approval for you to start drinking."

Bestial took the cup from the nurse, placing an ice chip on Low's tongue. Her eyes closed as the tissues in her mouth soaked up the needed water. When she opened her eyes, Bestial's were serious.

"Hey." Low heard Bethany say.

Bestial had put another ice chip in her mouth, so Low just lifted her hand in greeting. When Low finished chewing the ice, she swallowed, and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked Bestial.

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to answer when the door opened.

"Miss Jacobs," a voice said. "You decided to join us in the land of the living."

Bestial growled, but the doctor ignored him. "Let's take a look at you, shall we?"

Low held onto Bestial's hand as the doctor came closer. "What's going on?" she asked, her body felt stiff and at the same time, weirdly loose, like she'd lost the ability to control her limbs, and was just sort of flopping around.

The doctor shone a light in her pupils and began explaining. "You had a severe cardiac event as a result of a combination of drugs that were administered to you through a skin patch."

Low's eyes widened, her free hand going to her chest. She felt the padding and tape under the hospital blanket.

"You suffered severe side effects," the doctor continued, "including a tear in your aorta. In all honesty, when I saw you on the operating table, I did not expect you to live. Lucky for you, the NSO has drugs on hand that work miraculously. The tear healed, and you are healing. I am happy to report that you will not need a heart transplant despite the damage resulting from the event."

"A transplant?" Low breathed, the seriousness of her condition overwhelming her.

"You will be fine," Bestial reassured her quickly. "Our healing drugs worked. You will be healthy. You are healing well and will be fine."

If the doctor had summed things up like that, it would have been much easier for Low to take. As it was, his description of her injuries, expected death, and unexpected recovery seemed unbelievable. Like they'd happened to some other person. From the look on Bestial's face, his tired, rapidly-aged eyes, and tense jaw, Low knew it was real. Low remembered the prick she felt, the panic on Sunshine and Field's faces. What had they called it? Her head was starting to feel swimmy and her eyes heavy.

"Rest, Low," Bestial said, his face filling her vision. His hand swept over her head, calming her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

 **Chapter 30**

Terrance Jacobs decided that New Species were dudes not to be fucked with. He was angry. He was out for blood. But his anger, and his thirst, was nothing compared to the New Species currently holding Dr. Roger Werner with his face planted against the fancy marble floor of this foyer.

Werner's companion, a small, dark man with a mustache and a sweaty forehead, sat huddled in the corner, his ankles and wrist secured with plastic zip ties, whimpering as he watched the New Species.

Terrance himself had done a double-take when introduced to a few of them before the flight, so he understood the man's surprise.

Terrance's team was the one given the most likely location. They flew in fast, some, like Terrance, belaying to the ground from the chopper, while the New Species had easily dropped the two stories, landing lightly on their feet. He was reminded throughout the whole endeavor that New Species had been created to be perfect soldiers. He had to admit, watching them communicate, hunt, and track, a certain pang of jealousy that he couldn't have them on his SpecOps team. Once they were all on the ground, they'd separated into units, some climbing the walls of the huge mansion like it was a kid's jungle gym, and others going to more traditional entrances. Like the door.

Terrance hadn't expected anyone to be in the house. It was too quiet, there were no guards, no voices. Even with the late hour, if Werner was as important as Terrance believed he was, he had shit for security. But maybe his guards were waiting for him somewhere, because he was clearly ready to leave, standing in the foyer, phone and bag in hand when the first officer had emerged from the shadows and nailed him in the face.

The New Species officer had been calm and remote. Terrance thought he'd had some sort of night vision glasses attached to his face, but as he'd stepped into the bright light, and his pupils shrunk to pinpricks, his irises looked as crimson as blood. _His_ fist was the first to connect with Werner's face, laying him out flat, and breaking his nose. Werner had just laughed.

"Good to see you, too," he choked, adding a number after his greeting. Terrance couldn't remember what it had been, but it had only seemed to incense the officer.

Terrance didn't move, didn't interfere. He held his gun at the low ready position, content with providing support to the team that moved seamlessly. His own team couldn't have done the job better.

The second New Species got a reaction out of Roger Werner that was more in line with what Terrance had expected. Leo, a feline New Species who Terrance had met on the chopper, had emerged from the basement holding the now-cowering man.

"We need a female," Leo had hissed. "I found a Gift."

Terrance didn't know what a Gift was, but it had caused a ripple of upset among each of the officers.

Werner had been laughing, full of sarcasm and taunts, but seeing the Leo, he'd shut up real quick. Leo had hissed at him, and Terrance had seem the white gleam of fangs in his mouth.

 _You fucked with the wrong male,_ Terrance thought.

After delivering his news, Leo had stalked forward, shoulders slumped, feet silent.

Werner began talking quickly. "I can tell you things. I know where there are other doctors. Other employees. I can tell you."

Leo had continued walking, his tail swiping side to side, reminding Terrance of a lion about to pounce on his prey. Werner saw the same thing, and when Leo leapt, no one made a move to stop him. With fingers curled and teeth bared, Leo had launched onto Werner, and in one swift move, tore out his throat.

The man gurgled and choked. His hands going to his ruined neck, trying to staunch the bleeding. He'd fallen backwards, his feet kicking. His last moments hadn't been pretty, but Terrance was without sympathy. This man had hurt more people than just his baby girl. He recognized the personal nature of the anger those New Species held. He didn't begrudge them their revenge, he was just happy he'd been able to witness it.

Things moved quickly after that. A female officer, Sunshine, arrived out of breath. He watched her center herself, breathing deeply and calmly before entering the basement. She'd been followed by a two other male officers, and emerged with her arm wrapped around the waist of a tiny form, smaller even than his girl. They'd hustled her past him, but not before Terrance caught sight of terrified golden eyes, and the flash of tiny white fangs.

"We'll wait here," the team lead, Shane, told him. "They'll take her out on the chopper with Sunshine, if it's not too stressful. They'll send another one for us. The Gifts are usually pretty fragile, we try not to stress them too much when we first find them."

Terrance nodded.

"We've got a menagerie," one of the officers called to Shane. "Call Torrent, he needs room for three."

"What are they?"

"Lion, tiger, and no shit, a bear."

Shane shook his head, pulling out his phone and speaking quickly.

"He's coming from Reservation, it's going to be a while."

Terrance was fine with that. "What about that?" He tilted his chin toward the body bag and then the man, owner of the house.

Shane gave him a tight smile. "Fuller Prison for disposal."

The man whimpered, and Shane made a sound of disgust. "You'll be treated better than you treated them," Shane told him.

The man hung his head, not in shame, but defeat, making Terrance wonder if he envied Werner.

 **Chapter 31**

It was another two days before Low was alert and well enough to be moved out of the ICU. They'd given her a big room, because she came with an entourage: Bethany, her father, Bestial. And she had visitors coming and going, though Bestial didn't allow them to stay long. As soon as she'd made the move, the nurses had her walking up and down the hall. That had hurt, if she was honest. Every step jarred her incision, but they'd ensured her that she'd heal faster if she walked, oxygenate her blood or something. And her incision wasn't all that bad, she'd seen it once in the ICU and it had still been ugly. Ugly ugly ugly. She'd looked at it horrified, and then quickly looked at Bestial to see if he was as grossed out as she was.

He didn't look disgusted, just pained.

"It looks better," he eventually said.

Low raised her eyebrows. This was better?

"It's not infected anymore."

Nurse Maggie had nodded enthusiastically. "The wonders of modern medicine."

Bestial had grimaced, and Low was reminded, it was because of his pain, and the torture of other New Species, that they had a drug to heal her so quickly. It made her feel guilty.

As if he could read her mood, he'd wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay?"

She shrugged, glad she was alive, so glad she had him, but pretty freaked out by the realization that he could have been killed all those years in captivity and then she'd never have met him. She was embarrassed that his time at Mercile had never seemed so real to her as when she was benefitting from it.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss wherever she could reach, his shoulder, his throat, his hand.

Nurse Maggie had giggled; except when Maggie giggled, it sounded throaty, like a 1940's movie star. She just needed a cigarette in one of those holders to punctuate her statements. It was a strange dichotomy. Maggie was gigglier and sillier than anyone Low knew, but as soon as she spoke, she sounded worldly and jaded.

So now, after a week of in-patient care, she was hobbling around the hallways, a hospital gown slung around her back like a robe so her ass wasn't hanging out for everyone to see while Bethany sauntered along side her.

Bestial had reluctantly left her to attend a briefing about what had gone down. Low understood her mother was in jail, turned over to Federal Marshalls, and would likely spend an extra long time there. The doctor who'd given her mother the drug was dead, and the producer was in a prison called Fuller, where he would spend an undetermined amount of time. Bethany told her that her dad had been part of the take-down.

That's what Bethany called it. A take-down. He would be headed out in a day or two, but Low had a feeling he'd be returning as soon as he was able, maybe even retiring from the Navy. He could have done it years ago, Low knew, but he needed to stay busy, feel like he was doing something.

Bethany suspected he'd be recruited by the NSO, and Low thought she was right. It would be nice to be closer. Bethany was thinking of moving up to Reservation as well. She was a teacher, and Justice had mentioned there being an opportunity for her to be part of the NSO's new school. She'd like that idea, said she needed a break from the idiots where she worked.

Low's dad also liked the idea of Bethany being closer to Low. He'd asked her earlier if she'd mind him asking her out. Low had been shocked for a moment, but smiled.

"As long as you're planning on being around," she'd said. "Bethany deserves someone who's not going to be taking off all the time."

She thought about it for a moment. "Actually, maybe this will be perfect. She can get a little antsy when people are too clingy."

"She sounds perfect," her dad said, dreamily.

 _Dreamily?_

"Mmhm," Low teased.

Her dad still had a far-off look in his eyes; Low's teasing had gone right over his head.

"When are you going out with my dad?" Low asked, her memory jogged.

Bethany raised her eyebrows. "I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Low said quickly.

"Have you seen your dad?" Bethany asked. "That big hunk of…"

"Still my dad," Low said quickly, wishing she could plug her ears, but afraid she'd go ass over teakettle if she let go of the nurse's arm.

"I just don't want there to be any weirdness between us."

Low stopped, making sure Bethany was watching her. "You're my best friend," she said. "Always will be."

Bethany smiled, taking a deep breath before looking down the hall. "Race you?"

Low rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. Sounds great. I'll give you a head start."

Bethany laughed, stuffing her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie as they continued down the hall and into Low's room. When they got inside, Low pressed her hand to her heart. She could feel her heart thumping, just like it always had.

"You okay?" Bethany asked seriously.

Low nodded, edging onto the bed and slowly lifting her feet up before settling back against the pillows.

"I'm good. It's weird, knowing I almost died, and having no memory of it. It's like I went to sleep but didn't dream. It's freaky to think about just winking out like that."

Bethany grabbed the afghan at the bottom of Low's bed. It was from Bestial's room, and one of Low's. She shook it out and put it over Low before sitting in the chair next to her.

"I can't imagine," she said. "You need to take extra care of yourself. I was afraid Bestial was going to go all _Romeo and Juliet_."

Low's hands wrapped into the afghan. "That's not funny."

Bethany wasn't laughing. "I didn't say it to be funny. I've never seen someone as hollowed out as he looked."

Low swallowed, wishing he was here so she could hold him. She knew how she'd feel if something happened to him.

"I'm surprised he left you today," Bethany went on. "I think that's good, though. He can tell you're getting better."

"I am," Low agreed. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"You'll stay as long as you need to," Bestial's voice came from the doorway.

Low smiled, holding out her hand, needing to hold him desperately. He came to her quickly. Carefully sitting on her bed and wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, I'm headed out, since my shift is up," Bethany said, gathering her purse and heading to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Low said, her eyes on Bestial.

"How was your walk?" he asked.

"Fine," Low answered honestly. "I'm getting better, but I'm still kind of hobbling. Even without stitches I feel like I'm pulling on my skin."

"Has the doctor been in?" he asked, smoothing her hair back and making Low close her eyes.

Low nodded. "I want to go home."

Bestial's hand stilled. She opened her eyes and saw Bestial clenching his jaw.

"I want that too."

"But…"

"But," Bestial allowed, "not until you're better. Like I said yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…"

Low sighed. "I know you'll take good care of me. Just scoop me up and run me out. I'll have Bethany come back and distract them."

Bestial chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the mouth. "I have no doubt she'd do that for you if you asked."

Low nodded. "She would."

Low captured the back of his neck with her hand. "Don't go yet," she whispered, pulling him back down for a kiss.

His lips were soft as he moved them against hers. Low could feel him holding back, and she slipped her tongue between them, running them along his teeth until he growled and opened his mouth, touching her tongue in return. Low moaned, dizzy with the taste of him. She'd missed this. He'd held her like spun glass, only giving her gentle kisses, and while she could still feel him holding back, there was more strength and aggression in his kiss. It was what she missed.

His mouth pulled away from hers, dropping to her neck where he breathed in deeply before licking along the cord of her neck. Low turned her head to give him better access. He trailed hot, wet kisses along her skin, dipping into the hollow of her throat before resting his head against her chest.

Low stilled; she knew what he was doing. She threaded her fingers in his soft hair, brushing it back from his face and lifting her head to kiss his.

"I'm going to be fine," she said.

"You're heart is racing," he growled.

"It's okay, Bestial," she assured him. "It's supposed to do that."

He sat up, his green eyes slamming into hers. "It scares me."

Low bit her lip, tugging his shirt and pulling his face close to hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Bestial. You're stuck with me for life."

He smiled, a small, tentative smile. "Good."

Low let her head fall back and shuffled to the edge of the bed. "Will you hold me?" she asked.

He nodded quickly, toeing off his shoes and situating himself on the slightly larger than normal hospital bed. He lifted his arm, and Low ducked beneath it, lifting the afghan over both their forms and tucking herself into him. Her hand rested on his chest and she slowly stroked his chest.

"I love you."

He kissed her head, pressing her hair back from her face before lifting her chin with his fingers. "I love you."

Low laid her head on him, closing her eyes. Her walk had wiped her out, and now that she was safe and comfortable, she could relax. As long as she was in Bestial's arms, everything was just as it should be.

 **Epilogue**

Low stuffed the blankets into the gift bags along with the tiny hats and sweaters, booties and mittens. She grabbed the two lions she'd crocheted and then her sweatshirt.

"I'm ready!" she yelled, racing down the stairs, her feet pounding on the wood.

Bestial stared up at her and she jumped at him. He caught her out of the air like she weighed nothing.

"What did I tell you about that?" he growled.

Low sighed, nuzzling his chest with her nose. "You smell good."

He chuckled but gripped her shoulders, pulling her back so he could see her. "Low."

"Warn you," she intoned.

He leaned down, swiping his tongue across her lips and kissing her deeply. "You get rewarded for good behavior."

"Reinforcement?" she giggled.

"Exactly," he said huskily, before diving back into her mouth, running his tongue along hers and then standing up straight.

Low hopped from one foot to the other, looking up at him with bright shining eyes.

Bestial barked out a laugh. "Excited much?"

She hit him in the arm with her gift bag, and he pretended to be hurt, rubbing it.

"Come on!" she said. "I want to see the babies! We need practice, and I want to see what these cuties look like before we have one of our own."

Bestial's smile disappeared and he was filled with sudden, intense longing. He could see her pregnant with their baby. Low stood next to the golf cart, looking at her feet before turning big eyes to him. "I want a baby, Bestial."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know you do. But we need to wait a little longer, Low."

Low nodded against his chest. The doctor had advised Low not to put her body under any undue pressure. Pregnancy was one of those stressors, but luckily sex was not.

Low stepped back, wiping under her eyes and Bestial wished suddenly that Roger Werner was alive so he could kill him all over again.

"Soon," she said, and stood up on tip-toe, kissing his chin.

She lowered herself to her heels and got in the cart, bouncing in the seat and pointing to the road. "To the babies!" she directed, making Bestial laugh again.

Bestial got in the cart, driving them to the Wild Zone and then helping Low down. Petra and Leo lived at the edge of the woods, but were firmly ensconced in the Wild Zone. Their house was a newly built cottage where Leo was waiting for them on the porch, his grin wide, but his posture tight.

"I have to warn you," he said, "I am a little protective right now. Please do not take offense at my snarling."

Bestial put an arm around Low. "Perhaps we should drop off their gifts and leave."

Low looked up at him, nodding slightly, but Bestial could see her disappointment.

"No!" a voice said from the porch. Petra's golden head popped around the corner. She was wearing a sling, and two fuzzy heads were visible near each arm. Petra bounced from foot to foot, smiling at them widely.

"Leo is fine," Petra reiterated in her accented voice. "This is good practice for us."

Low smiled, looking at Bestial for confirmation. He nodded, and slowly began toward the house. "Please do not snarl at Low," he said to Leo. "Feel free to snarl at me."

Leo nodded, watching them both unblinkingly. They stopped, waiting for Petra to approach them. She came over quickly, turning her body to the side so they could see the twin's sleeping faces.

"What are their names?" Low asked.

"Heart," Petra said, showing them the baby on her right. "And Pride," she indicated the baby on the left.

"I love them," Low breathed, her face wonderstruck.

Bestial breathed in, sensing her happiness tinged with sadness. Leo stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Petra's shoulders before nuzzling into her hair.

"It is the best thing in the world," Leo said, looking at his family with shining, grateful eyes.

"Now-" Leo took a deep breath as if steeling himself. "Come inside. You can hold them."

Low clasped her hands together, and Bestial saw tears spill from her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Bestial could see she was holding herself together, and Leo could see it clearly as well.

"Yes," Leo answered. "You too, Bestial."

Bestial nodded, amazed by the trust that Leo was showing them.

"Thank you," he said.

Leo nodded in return. "You're family."

Bestial felt his throat tighten. He looked at Low. It was true. Here was his family. He had everything he never thought he'd have. His heart was filled with gratitude and wonder at life.

Low leaned against his shoulder, waiting for him. Petra opened the door and went inside.

"Let's go." she said, "These babies aren't going to hold themselves!"

Low laughed, following her inside. Leo clapped Bestial on the shoulder, understanding written all over his face, and after a moment, they followed.


End file.
